Saving Darkness From Evil
by Corona Black1999
Summary: Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake is the daughter of Andromeda Black and American Nomad Death Eater Ryan Drake. Follow Bellatrix as she struggles through her inner darkness to separate it from the evil in her life while protecting her family. What will happen if she fails? who will be there to save her? (Complete rewrite. Please review and remember I own none of JK Rowlings world)
1. Preface

Preface

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

She shouldn't have ever done it. Andromeda knew she shouldn't have left Ted for the American traveler but it's not like she expected to. And now she's in really deep and can't get out. She knew she was better off with Ted but once she met Ryan Drake she was entranced as if she was under a spell, but she had checked herself many times and she couldn't be controlled under the imperious curse except when cast by her older sister.

Andromeda walks through the dark cobblestone roads of Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley where Ryan asked her to meet him. She doesn't know why. She walks into the dingy pub with the hood of her cloak covering her face and goes directly to where Ryan sits talking to two women "I can't do this anymore Ryan."

"Do what anymore?"

"I want to go back to Ted. He treated me better than you do and I miss my daughter."

"Well what about our daughter? You going to leave her!?" he demands. "Or were you planning on taking her with you to be raised by that Mudblood?"

"With the company you keep I don't want them around that."

"You mean your sisters?" he smirks as he gestures to the two smirking women behind him. That's when she recognized them. How stupid can she be! "You should have known better, Andromeda. Bellatrix, would you please go get my daughter."

"Why? Draco has decided to drag her around the entire place. They're right there."

"You'wre Da's a man kissewr!" Young Bellatrix Drake scowls at her slightly younger cousin.

"You'wre Da's no' a weal Def eatewr!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not is not!"

"You'we mama wanted a giwrl!"

"You'we mama loves Mudbloods!" the little one year old girl gasps as if offended then tears gather in her eyes and she begins to cry.

"Da! Dwaco is a Meany head!" she sobs while running over to Ryan.

"Awe, poor baby Trixie!" Bella coos "Are you all right, baby?"

"I no baby." Trixie shakes her head with a frown, her eyes still watery, before the girl turns to her father. "I a puwrbwud wight?"

"Yes, my dark Princess, you are a Pureblood. Now why don't you show Bella your Halloween costume."

"Oh, Halloween costumes! What are you gonna be?" Bella asks excitedly like a child.

"You!" Trixie giggles as she pulls a miniature version of Bella's death eater mask out of her father's pocket and puts it on. She looks just like Bella which terrifies Andy. Her daughter was being taught this was all good?

"Hello, my little warrior." Andy says and Trixie spins around.

"MA!" Trixie exclaims loudly and reaches out for Andy to grab her. "Does Da know you having anodewr baby?" she asks excitedly.

"I what?"

"A baby! I be a big sistewr!"

"I only found out last night how did you know?"

"I sees hewr magi! Wooks wike mine. She's da's wight? I know she is!"

"Yes. Why don't you pack up your things and I'll take you to meet your big sister?" the toddler gains a look of pure horror and starts trying to wiggle out of Andy's arms.

"No, no, no! no muddies! No muddies! Dem steal my candy!" Andy glares daggers and the now hysterically laughing form of Bella.

"You lied to my daughter!?" Andy growls as she sets the struggling girl who immediately seeks comfort from her father.

"It was worth it. Oh come on, I did the same to you when we were kids."

"And for the longest time I was too scared to go anywhere near the front door even though I knew muggles can't see the house! That was just plain cruel Bella."

"It's not my fault you are so gullible." Bella snickers then turns to Narcissa who's trying to hide her smiling. "What are you smiling at, baby sister? I seem to recall you refusing to leave your room for weeks when I did it to you. Besides, Andromeda, can you honestly tell me all muggles are harmless?"

"No, but they aren't all dangerous either."

"Uh huh!" Trixie exclaims from her father's arms. "Muggies and Muddies eat kiddies wike me fowr not being good aftewr dey eat my candy!"

"Sweetheart, that's not true. I promise you it's not. Don't let Bella tell you any different. If you feel scared you can come home to mummy—"

"Or come to Father or aunt Cissy." Ryan cuts in while looking at Andy with a smirk.

"Otay!" the girl exclaims before sliding to the ground "Dwaco! We pway Def eatawr! I be Bewa!"

"You no Bewa! Bewa is Lowrd's second! No fawr!"

"I am Bewa! It my name!"

"No fawr."

"So what, Lucius. Cucio!" Draco falls to the ground pretending to be in tremendous pain and little Trixie giggles loudly. Andromeda promptly falls off her stool in shock only to be caught by the real Lucius.

"I would be careful, Andromeda. A pregnant woman gets enough pain as it is without being clumsy enough to fall of her seat."

Andromeda stands up and jerks out of the Death Eaters hand while exclaiming "Get off of me. I'm done with this. I'm taking my daughter and we are leaving. Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake you knock that off this instant. That is an evil spell and if I ever see you playing like that again you will be in big trouble." Trixie looks up in shock before running around and hiding behind Bella's leg.

"Pwetect me, Bewa! She's going muggle!" the girls sobs in fear which breaks Andromeda's heart. The middle of the three sisters tries to get her hood up before the tears fall but she wasn't fast enough.

"I don't have to protect you, midget, she's already done." Bella scoops the girl into her arms and holds her close in a comforting way while smirking at Andromeda "Look she's sad now." Trixie looks over at Andy before hiding her face again. "She deserves it for scaring you. That was just plain cruel of her, wasn't it." Of course Bella would turn Andy's own words back on her.

"That's enough. Andromeda, you don't have a choice. You're coming home with me." Ryan states while grabbing Andromeda around her waist. Andromeda began struggling to get out of his had but in her haste to get away she didn't hear her older sister, Bella, cast the imperious curse. Andromeda felt all the fight leave her body and a calming feeling wash over her. She knew exactly what happened and she also knew she was completely helpless as she begins doing everything her current husband says.

On Halloween night that year news came that the Dark lord had fallen to a boy by the name of Harry James Potter. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange along with Barty Crouch Jr. were all arrested for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom only days later and the spells on Andromeda began slowly starting to weaken.

Ryan and Andromeda's second child was born under the name Andromeda Bellatrix Narcissa Drake on August 11th, 1981. Trixie, who had been depressed after Bella was arrested, became happy upon meeting her little sibling. She promised to be the best sister she could be. As the two grow they become really close. A closeness Trixie never had with Draco.

On May 11th of 1982 right after the birth of Ryan and Andromeda's third child, Narcissa Andromeda Bellatrix Drake, the order of the Phoenix comes storming into the Manor. Narcissa, or Cissy as she is called by her family, takes the youngest child and apperates to Malfoy Manor but that's all she can do as the anti- apperation wards are placed a second later.

In the nursery Albus Dumbledore finds the older two Drake daughters asleep on the floor surrounded by the toys they had been playing with. The older girl clutches a magical Dragon plushy in her arms while the younger one had a muggle wolf plushy in her own. The girls were also holding hands as they slept and had Albus not been on a time limit he would have found this pleasant as any adult would. He grabs an ornate black blanket from the bed and wraps the older girl in it before grabbing a smaller, green blanket from the crib to wrap the younger one in.

Albus carries the brown haired girl who looks exactly like her mother while the older girl is levitated behind him. Once down in the room where Andromeda was laying Albus scans the woman for spells and cancels the imperious curse. "Andromeda, do you remember anything?"

"Everything. What are you doing with my daughters?"

"My dear I think it would be best for you to not have the memory of your soon to be ex-husband with you so I will place them in good homes what are their names so I may tell the new parents."

"But I want my children! Ted will help me raise them like they're his own. Dora will love her younger siblings, we'll be a good family."

"With how long you were under that curse there is no way of telling the side effects."

Andromeda wanted to argue more but seeing as she had just given birth she knew she was far too tired to argue. "The older one is Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake and the one in your arms is Andromeda Bellatrix Narcissa Drake. Albus promise me I will see them again."

"I promise. And you don't have to worry about Lord Drake any farther. He has been arrested for muggle baiting and for brainwashing his own children. These children will not remember what he taught them." And with that Albus takes ahold of the arm of the older girl, who is still clutching her dragon toy that exhales smoke from its nose, And he apperates away, not knowing that he just made one of the worst decisions of his life. Not realizing he hadn't bothered to obliviate Bellatrix Drake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**1****st**** person P.O.V**

July 31st 1991

I wake up on today with a smile. Maybe today we'll do something fun all together. We don't normally. Ever sense my little brother Harry beat the Dark lord Voldemort Me and Harry's twin Evan have been excluded. Not that I mind but I do mind how it affects Evan. I get out of bed not bothering to look out the fake window as I go about getting ready for my day. When I had become old enough I was allowed to decide where my room would be and naturally I chose the place that made me most comfortable. The dungeons. When my father heard this he almost lost his head. "No child of mine will live in the dungeons like a filthy Slytherin Snake!" he yelled but I didn't listen. I moved myself down to the dungeons where I made myself very comfortable with my books and posters.

With a sigh I get up out of bed and go to my closet to pick out some clothes and head in to take a shower. I set my clothes on the counter and look up into my mirror observing myself. I have short spikey black hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin and red lips. I can see why people confuse me with a vampire. I like it. I take a deep breath and go take my shower.

I just finish getting dressed when I hear excited screaming and someone running above me. I sigh. I doubt that was Evan. He never gets that excited for his birthday because he, like me, has learned not to expect anything even if they'll be getting their Hogwarts letters. I got mine on my birthday but since my birthday is after the cutoff date I don't get to go to school until this year with my brothers. I sigh and roll my eyes before finishing my hair and going up the stair with a wrapped present in my hand. I see Evan standing in the doorway of the living room watching sadly as Harry tears though the hundreds of gifts he got from family, friends, and fans. I once was sad about that but I learned to get over it.

"Good morning, Little Brother, How are you today?"

"I have been better, Jasmine." He says while watching the other boy gloat to the adults about everything he got.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up." I say while holding out the small gift.

I smile as his face goes from sad to awe in a split second. "You got me a present?"

"I wish I could have gotten you more but I did the best with what I got. It's one of the books that I saved." In other words Harry tried throwing it out and I saved it. That's how I got most of my things. I also tricked my parents into giving me and Evan bigger allowances than Harry by saying we didn't get one when in reality we did. Evan and I used that money to get clothes we wanted. Although Evan got all the clothes Harry didn't want which meant he got some real fancy robes among the real ugly.

Evan's eyes tear up and he through is arms around me in a hug. "Thank you, Jamie." He is the only person that gets away with calling me that. Everyone else ended up getting hexed although I would claim it to be accidental magic although my magic has never really been accidental.

"You're welcome." I reply softly to the only person who saw my emotions before I then become happier "Well what are you waiting for!? Open it!"

"Open what? Mum! Dad! Evan has one of my presents!"

"Evan, give it back!"

I step in front of Evan and coldly state "That is Evan's gift, I gave it to him. Evan, open it."

Evan tries taking the paper of without ripping it but upon his eyes meeting my expectant ones he grins and pulls it off to reveal a book on civilized presentation or as father calls it, pureblood holier-than-thou trash. "This is my favorite book so I saved up my allowance and got you a copy."

"I love it! Now I don't have to borrow yours!" he hugs me again. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, brother."

"What about me! What did you get me!?"

"You already opened it."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Which one is it?"

"The portrait of you playing Quidditch with the Chudley Cannons."

"Oh. I liked it. Who painted it?"

"I did."

"Liar."

"Read the artist signature. It says J.L.P. Jasmine Lily Potter."

"Oh… thanks I guess." And then Harry runs around to show Father, mother and their friends Sirius and Remus.

"You're welcome. Come, Evan, let's go fly some of the family brooms."

"Why don't you fly your own brooms?"

"We don't have our own brooms." I state as if it's obvious.

"Sure you do. They just… um… Harry son, come over here." Harry and father have a small quiet argument before Harry picks up two of the four Nimbus 2000's he was sent and brings them to us.

Harry holds out each broom for us to take and says "They got in with my presents. Sorry for opening them. Jasmine, if you want some of my books take them."

"Thank you, Harry." I say kindly before nodding to the adults and leading Evan out to the Quidditch pitch.

The two of us fly for a bit before we are joined by Nymphadora Tonks "Wotcher, Evan! Jasmine!" Out of all the people I've met from Mother and father's friends Dora and her Mother Andromeda were the two that annoy me the least and Evan didn't talk to anyone so he just went along with me when we talk to Dora.

"Good Morning, Dora. How are you today?"

"Always so formal! Loosen up a bit, kid."

"I prefer formalities actually." I say as if it were obvious.

"How 'bout two on two Quidditch? I hear them sending up Harry." Actually they all came up into the air.

I look at the group of adults watching us talk with discomfort and shake my head. "Evan and I prefer to race around the grounds of the Manor. We start and end on the pitch. Come on, Evan. On your mark. Get set. Go." Evan and I speed off away from the group in our usual racing fashion.

"Remember you don't give me the win!" Evan reminds me. After he found out that I would let him win to see him happy he refused to let me take it easy on him, which of course made it more fun for me. He's a good brother. I win this one, he wins lap two and we tie lap three. That's how well we knew each other. By the time our third lap is over we land on the field and look up at the adults playing Quidditch. Before going to sit in the bleachers.

I don't realize that Andromeda isn't up there until she comes to sit on my other side. "Well hello. How are the two of you today?"

"Sufficiently pleased." I my reply knowing she would know what it means. _Better than yesterday_.

"Well aren't you both excited to be going to Hogwarts?"

"Speaking of Hogwarts." I say while pulling Evan's letter out of my pocket. "I grabbed it from the mail bin as we walked out the door. Here you go."

Evan opens the letter and reads it before grinning "I got in!"

"Of course you got in! You aren't Squib or retarded. Only a fool would deny an amazing kid like you."

"I thought you said squib and retarded is the same thing?"

"Squib is a different kind of retarded. Instead of missing brain cells they're missing magic cells in their core. Although I once met a squib who could hardly speak he was so dumb. Turns out his grandmother was part troll!"

"Ewe!" Evan says while scrunching his face in disgust.

"Yeah. Poor Flint." We snicker together and I'm surprised to hear Andy laughing as well.

"I'm sorry. I've always suspected the Flint's were part troll but I didn't realize it was true." She laughs.

"How do you know the Flints?"

She stops laughing and her eyes glaze over as if remembering. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Very well." _I'll find out sooner than that_. I think but don't say out loud.

The rest of the Quidditch game is rather boring until Harry realizes that Dora is beating him. I see Harry keep trying to crash into her and I grab my broom, ready to go. "Evan."

"I see." Right then Harry succeeds in crashing into Tonks, knocking her off her broom. Evan and I jump onto our brooms and come up on either side of the falling girl and catch her. I also get her broom but I'm now hanging onto my own broom with my knees. I reach down with the hand that has the broom and wrap my arm around my broom handle.

"Climb on, Dora." Dora nods and carefully swings her leg up so she's now sitting on my broom behind me. I hand her broom to Evan and everyone lands. I make sure Dora is okay before rounding on Harry. "What in Merlin's name was that!? You ran into her on purpose you dolt! You could have killed her."

"Do yell at me like that! Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh how can I forget when everyone's constantly talking about it? Harry Potter the Great Boy-Who-Lived! Savior of the wizarding world. A true hero who will knock you of your broom on purpose if you don't let him beat you at a game of Quidditch! I do not care what they say about you, Harry James Potter, you're an ungrateful, over-fed, over privileged spoiled brat! Why don't you and I fly up and you let me knock you down to earth… maybe we'll be able to see your ego from space!" I snap before shoving him out of my way and storming to the Manor with Evan following me close behind.

"I want to move down here to." Evan says. "I'm still living in the Nursery."

"Well, I'll help you. Let's choose where your room."

"I want the one across from you." He smiles.

"Alright. Let's clean it up a bit then we'll bring your things down here." I tell him as I pull out the brand new wand I bought.

"You said you didn't go to Ollivander's."

"I didn't. On our one trip to Egypt I got a wand from a wand crafter. He was going out of business and was getting rid of the wands he had in stock. I convinced him to lower his already lowered price to two galleons. The one that he handed you to try and it chose you, but mother wouldn't let you buy, I bought it two. It's right here." I pull out a wand box from my bedside table and hand it to him.

We go into the room her chose and clean it out and color it Slytherin colors like mine before we go up to the nursery, completely ignoring Father who called to us to get back there so he could tell me off for pushing Harry. Up in the nursery I shrink all of Evan's furniture and put it in my pocket before waiting for him to get the few toys he has. We go back down to his room and I set the furniture up exactly how he wanted them. "There. If you need me, I'm right across the hall." I smile and rub his head before going back to my room where I stay until dinner.

Dinner was awkward as everyone kept sending glares at Evan and I. Finally I look up. "Are we school shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, Jasmine we are. We'll give you the money to get anything you need. You will not get anything other than what you need. You are grounded."

"I have been for the past four years." I state boredly. "And yet you can't seem to think of what to ground me from since I have nothing that you can affect me with."

"You're grounded from your broom."

"Okay."

"No, from your radio."

"Don't have one."

"Alright, you're grounded from your books."

"Fine by me. I've memorized them all."

"Grr!" Father growls in frustration. "What can I ground you from!?"

"You could ground me from having to see Harry! That would _really _show me." I drawl causing Evan and Dora to snicker. Father realizes he can't punish me so he growls again before dropping back into his seat and attacking his steak like a pig. "Oh holy merlin! Lesson learned! I'm sorry just stop eating you're making me sick!" I exclaim dramatically before making retching sounds.

"SHUT UP!"

"You didn't say the magic word." I sneer before picking up my empty plate and putting it aside for the Elves to take then I say "I am done. I will see you tomorrow for our unfortunately necessary trip to Diagon Alley." When I say this I see Father's eyes light up and he thinks exactly what I want him to think; that I hate shopping in the Alley.

"Sleep tight!" he grins.

The next day Father actually comes and wakes me up, Evan coming in behind him rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Rise and shine, time to go!"

The thing about getting to Diagon Alley at four thirty in the morning is there is hardly anyone around. We have to wait until the bank opens then when it does. Father waits with us kids while Mother goes to get our shopping money. She returns with three large money bags full of galleons and I gesture of Evan to not look shocked as she hands each of us kids one. "This should be enough." She states carelessly ash she hands it to us.

"It might. Thank you, Mother. Evan and I can go together so we don't slow you down. Don't worry we've got a map." I say before pulling Evan away. The first place we go is to the Trunk shop where we get multi-compartment trunks using the money we had from our allowance and some money from the large pouches Mother gave us. Each trunk has a standard compartment, an expanded compartment, Closet, Library, Study/Office, Greenhouse, Potions Lab, Supply Closet, Meditation Room, Exercise Room, Storage, and a ward room which is where you control the wards of the trunk. We walk out dragging the Trunks on their built in wheels and go to the next store which was the robe shop.

At the robe shop, Twiddlefit and Tattings, we get several new fancy day robes and told them that our father, Lord Potter, said to charge it to his account. We show them our bracelets that have the potter family crest on them which is all they need as a confirmation and we walk out of there with our new wardrobes. We get our caldrons and our little things like Quills and Parchment then we go to the book shop. I get several additional books, a few of which I actually manage to use a confundus charm on the clerk to get since some of them had some dark content not advisable for children.

"So what's left?" Evan asks me as we walk through the now crowded street. "We still need our school robes from Madame Malkins, and we need our wands."

"But we got—hm." I cover his mouth with my hand.

"What mother and Father don't know won't hurt them. We've done a lot today that they don't know and they're perfectly fine with their perfect son in the cameras. We don't have to go blind like them. Let's go get our uniforms."

"Alright." When we get into the store we find that there are two blondes already there the older one, the boy was already being fitted.

"One of you dears go sit right down and we will get right to you." Madame Malkin says as she pins the boy's robes. I allow Evan to go up first to get fitted for his robes.

"You are the Malfoy heirs I presume." I smile politely.

"Yes. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir of The Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy. This is my youngest cousin Narcissa Andromeda Bellatrix Drake from the Noble and Most Ancient House or Drake." Narcissa's name gives me an odd feeling of familiarity in the back of my mind.

"I'm Jasmine Lily Potter, from the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, unfortunately. This is my younger brother, Evan Sirius Potter."

"Potters? As in your mother is a muggleborn?"

"If you can call her a mother. I say she's just the means to our entrance in this world. James and Lily are no parents to me or my brother here. They are far more concerned with their precious boy-who-lived. Evan and I are going to change our names when we're older. I want us to be able to get our inheritance tests after we're thirteen."

"The ministry could do it for you know."

"Yes well I must admit that the Gringotts test is much more accurate at pinpointing the desired information."

"Yes, father said as much. That is why he hasn't gotten Cissy and I tested yet. What House do you want to go into?"

"I have no reason to doubt that both my brother and I here will end up in Slytherin if not just to get away from our family."

"I see. You must come meet my parents. I'm sure they will approve of you even if you are half-bloods."

"We still need our uniforms."

"We can wait." Narcissa says. "We wouldn't mind, would we Draco?" Draco shakes his head with a smile like the one I reserve only for Evan.

"You are too kind, Miss Drake."

"Call me Cissy. We're going to be friends. I just know it." Cissy says happily and I actually smile at her.

"Okay, Cissy."

True to their word, Draco and Cissy wait for us to be done then lead us down to the Quidditch shop where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wait. "Mother. Father. I have found some friends my age that I can actually discuss logical subjects with. This is Jasmine and Evan Potter. They openly reject their parents and they both want to go to Slytherin. Jasmine. Evan. These are my parents, Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy-Black."

"Good Day, Lord and Lady Malfoy. It is an honor to meet such important members of society, such as yourselves." I say with a curtsey.

"I too am honored to meet such noble figures." Evan states a little less sure then I did with a nervous bow.

"What well-mannered young children. We are pleased to meet you as well, Miss Potter. And you as well, Mister Potter. Are you the younger siblings of Harry Potter?"

"That's a common mistake actually. My birthday was before the New Year. I am the oldest of the children."

"When is your birthday, dear?" Narcissa asks.

"December 17th. Lily Potter tells me that I shouldn't announce it since it's the same birthday as your sister's but I don't see the problem."

"Many conceive the idea that my sister is a Mindless psychotic killer."

"Sometimes it's difficult to see the art in the painting. Other times the art is the painting. As a great artist once said All Warfare is based on deception."

"You know of Sun Tzu?"

"The Art of War is one of my favorite books to read. I am fascinated by art."

"What do you mean by it though Miss Potter? The quote."

"Behind my smile is a hurting heart.  
Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart.  
Look closely at me and you will see  
The girl I am… Isn't me."

Is my reply and upon seeing him think of my words I say "Bellatrix is a warrior much like the meaning of her name. but even warriors have emotions. The crazy sadistic nutjob everyone sees is a ruse to protect her and, by extension, her loved ones from the emotions she doesn't show but she does have."

"So… Andromeda."

"Andy told me that you-know-who wanted her dead or alive. If Bellatrix couldn't get Andy to join them then Bellatrix would have to kill her."

"And Bellatrix didn't want that?"

"Would you cut off your left arm for a seat at your own table? Would you sacrifice your loved ones for the sake of it? No she didn't want it."

"How do you know?"

"Andy told me of her childhood with her sisters. Told me how going up Bella was fascinated by art like me. If anyone can see the art in the canvas it would be another artist. I can see right through the act." Lucius nod then looks at the time.

"Oh, dear, it seems we've been talking for longer than expected. We were just going in to looks at the latest gear. Would you like to join us?"

"We wouldn't want to impose—"

"I insist." He says while directing us into the Quidditch shop. We walk out of there with a full set of new Quidditch gear except for a broom although we told Mr. Malfoy we really didn't need it he bought it for us anyway. "Just tap the robes with your wand and say something like a color or one of the houses and they'll change appearance." He told us before we said goodbye.

We make our way to the wand shop with our trunks in tow. And we go in to be greeted with the sight of our parents along with Harry who is getting measured by a magic tape measure. I sigh and look at Evan before gesturing for him to go inside. "Ah! The other two Potters! Come in I will be right with you—a" before he can finish his sentence a box flies of the shelf and lands in my hand much to even my surprise. "It seems you and that wand have a very strong connection. Pull it out; let's see which one it is."

I gently pull the lid off the wand box and look at the beautiful ebony colored wand that has white streaks in it like lightning. "Oh dear. I thought I would never see this one go. A rare wood combination of Ebony and Elder, the ever so hard to get core of Dragon's fire, 13½ inches long, Unyielding. I believe we can expect great things from you, Miss Potter."

"My daughter will not have an Elder made wand."

"A bond like theirs cannot be broken until the wand is broken." James tried to take the wand from me and I hold it tight and dodge him.

"How much for it, Mr. Ollivander?"

"This wand was made by the first Ollivander. He was met just before crafting it by a gypsy oracle who said it was fated to the one who will bring the world to eternal peace… or instant destruction. Let us hope, for all of our sakes, Miss Potter, that you choose correctly."

"That is a lovely thing to tell a child." I scoff "I wanted to know the price, sir."

"I cannot sell it. This wand was fated for you. I cannot sell wands with a foretold fate. I can simply pass them to their person and hope for the best. Also have a complimentary dragon hide wand holster and a wand care kit on the house."

"Thank you, sir." I say, not going to be one to turn down free supplies. _This was the start of something big. I know it_. I think as I watch Harry and Evan try wand after wand. _The fate of the world is mine to decide… but no pressure_.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apparently the only one without a very big important fate was Evan but even he has some sort of fate. Harry received a Holly and phoenix feather wand that apparently had a twin core to Voldemort's wand whereas Evan received a Walnut wand with a heartstring from the same dragon whose fire resides in my wand. I insist on paying for Evan's wand and I buy him a wand holster and a wand care kit.

At home Evan and I sit and I look up the meaning of the wand woods in the wandlore book I have. "ah, here we are. A short summery of each wood. First of our wand woods is _Ebony—Combative person with an affinity for transfiguration; one who sticks to their beliefs and is not easily swayed_. Next is _Elder—Often given to unusual people with a great destiny_. And now yours is _Walnut—An intelligent wood that enjoys intellect that equals its own; often wands made from the mannerisms of its human counterpart as the human does with the wand_. Wow these are amazing."

"What about our other ones?"

"Well he said he found these supplies when he was travelling let me see the box to it." Evan hands me the two boxes from our first wands that I got in Egypt. "Yours is Hawthorn with Dire wolf hair, Rigid. Well I don't have a book on cores but _Hawthorn wands are often given to those who are conflicted but who have extreme talent_."

"Cool. What about yours?"

"Mine is Ash and Holly, Dire Wolf Hair, unyielding. _Ash is known as a stubborn wood who appreciates one who is also stubborn. Holly is often given to the protective; one who must overcome their anger and one who is destined to go on a courageous spiritual quest_. I just can't get rid of this destiny thing can I?" Evan laughs and I smile. I wait a few minutes before saying "Alright, you should get some sleep. I'm going to pack my things first then I'll go to sleep as well."

"Why are you packing so early? We have all of August for that."

"Because if I do it now I don't have to worry about doing it later and I will have some free time to read my new books."

"Oh. Can we pack mine tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll come help you pack your things first thing after breakfast. Good night, little brother."

"Good night, Jasmine." And with that he leaves my room.

It doesn't take me very long to pack when using my wand so with that taken care of I lay get into pajamas then I get into bed. That night my dreams are as weird as always. They almost seem like an early memory except they're in third person.

_~Dream~_

_A little girl with beautiful curly black hair, pale skin, red lips and stormy grey eyes is playing with some children her age like any normal child would while the adults are talking. Andromeda is one of those adults but she looks different. She looks empty, like she's being possessed. Suddenly an argument broke out between the young girl and the small Blonde boy she was playing with. "You always pretend to be Bella! I wanna play something else!"_

_Not unless Meda can play!" the girl snaps._

_"__Fine she can play." The boy pouts. The girl smiles smugly then turns to a young girl who is sitting in the corner by herself, crying. The second girl looks identical to the first but with brown hair._

_"__Meda, he said you can play!"_

_"__You twick him?"_

_"__No but I would have if he wouldn't let you. Now come play!"_

_"__I coming, Twixie." The girl giggles as she toddles over._

_"__Now Draco must hide and if we catch him that means the death eaters win. In not then the muggles win and we must die."_

_"__No! I no die!"_

_"__And I'm not a muggle."_

_"__It's only pretend!"_

_"__No!" the two snap together. The older girl looks like she's about to have a tantrum but instead she just scowls._

_"__Fine. We'll play tag." She tags Draco. "Draco's it." And the kids begin running. The older girl hear the younger one cry and turns around to see Draco had pushed her and was now making fun of her for being a baby. Her eyes flashed like the sudden lightning outside the windows shook and the house shudders. The girl storms over to the boy and shoves him down before turning to Meda. "Are you okay, sister?" the girl nods. Trixie helps Meda up and once the young girl had gone over to Andromeda, Trixie turns to Draco. "We will not play with you until you apologize. That was mean and not okay. If you hurt my sister again you will be sorry. Do you understand?" Draco mutters nervously but Trixie is not satisfied with this. A bolt of lightning contacts the window not far from the two, thunder roars loudly and the house starts to shakes. The shutters on the window flap loudly as the windows rattle and Trixie's eyes and hands begin to glow with power. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"_

_"__Ye-yes! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Pl-please don't hurt me!" all at once everything stops. The storm, the shaking and raddling the shutters are still and the glowing on Trixie stops._

_"__I wouldn't hurt you, Draco. Meda cares about you." And with that the young girl stumbles over to one of the men who were staring at her in shock. "Father, I'm tired." She states while rubbing her eyes tiredly while swaying slightly on her feet. She had used a lot of magic._

_"__Perhaps Bella will take you into your room and tell you a story of her adventures in Hogwarts."_

_"__Bella's on a mission, Father."_

_"__Then who is that watching you from the door." The girl turns to see what looks like an older version of her standing in the doorway staring at her in surprise._

_The young girl cheers and runs to the waiting arms of the still slightly shocked form of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bella!" comes the joyous cry from the girl before laughter follows as Bella spins in a circle._

_"__Hello, Princess. Guess what?"_

_"__What?"_

_"__I've come to realize that you will be a great use to the Dark lord when you are all grown up."_

_"__Really! I will?"_

_"__I can guarantee it."_

_"__I love you."_

_"__I love you to, Princess." Bella says and in her eyes you could tell that she meant it._

_~End of dream~_

I wake up completely confused. Andromeda had other kids? Why didn't she tell me? _I'll tell you when you're older_. The controlled empty look she had in the dream. The way Bella would glance at Andy every few seconds. It all made sense now. Andromeda was under the imperious curse. _I wonder if it was because of Ted._ I think before looking at the time then I sigh. I have to get up. At least I can spend the day with Evan.

The month of August just can't seem to decides if it wants to go by fast or really slow. I am so tired of summer that it is a relief when on August 29th Lily told us all to pack our trunks. I of course have already done so, as has Evan so we just sit on a bench in the Entrance hall of the Manor reading our school books for a while the other three run around us like chickens without heads as they try to find all of their things. James and Lily would be going to the school as well as teachers so they had to pack too. James is the fencing instructor while lily teaches Muggle studies. Both of them are elective classes so we don't have those options until third year when I'm absolutely sure Harry will be signed up for both of them. I knew right away that I wouldn't.

On September 1st we all get into the car that we hardly ever use and we drive to Kings cross station where we are to find platform 9¾ which is where we will board the Hogwarts express. Evan and I hear how we are to get in then we stop listening. Once at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 Evan and I grab hands then run at the wall between the two platforms while pulling our trunks along behind us. We get through and find a magnificent red steam engine. Behind us the rest of our so called family comes through and we ignore Lily as she tells us off for not letting Harry go first.

"Let's find you all a compartment."

"I don't want to sit with them, dad!" Harry whines.

"Don't worry, Harry. Evan and I will find another place to sit. I shall see you soon Mother. And you too father." And with that Evan and I walk away ignoring their staring. We make it to the end of the platform and find the Malfoy's and Cissy saying their goodbyes.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, Narcissa, I do. Don't worry though, I'll come back soon."

"But I'll have nobody to play with!" she cries.

"Hey there, Cissy." I say while setting my trunk down. "Don't cry, you'll see Draco again."

"But I don't want to be all alone. Can't I come to Hogwarts too?"

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but you've still got a little time before you're ready. Trust me, Hogwarts is a really big place. Bigger than the Ministry!"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's really easy to get lost and really hard to find your way back. I went to Hogwarts with my family a few years ago and I got lost. I would have stayed that way too had Professor Snape not found me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really. Don't worry though. I won't let Draco get lost because I'm making a map of the whole place. The Elves help me when I go over there."

"Cool. Can I see it?"

"Not right now, I don't want the whole school wanting one. But I understand what it's like to feel alone. I didn't even used to talk to Evan until I realized he was as alone as I was. He gave me a special friend to have while we were apart at night. Do you want to see my friend?" the girl nods. I open the first compartment of my trunk and pull out a slightly worn but still pretty looking doll with pale skin, red lips and curly black hair. "This is Belladonna. She keeps me company when I'm alone and she protects me from bad dreams. And she loves tea parties."

"I love tea parties."

"I thought you might. a beautiful princess like you deserve only the best guests at your tea parties." I hand the doll to the now happy little girl. "You see I have to go to Hogwarts now and I don't want to leave Donna alone but I can't take her to school or she might get hurt. Do you think you can take care of her at your home?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." I smile.

"I'll be very careful with her!"

"I'm sure you will. I trust you." The girl kisses my cheek before going to show Lady Malfoy the doll. Upon looking at the doll Narcissa looks shocked.

"Where did you get this?"

"Evan gave it to me."

"Evan dear, where did you get this?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give it to her and said it came from another family who was really special. He told me her name was Belladonna and she came from a young girl about Jamie's age who was called Trixie." Narcissa lets out a shaky breathe and I step closer worried.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her.

"This doll belonged to my niece who was taken from us the day that Narcissa was born." I feel myself go into shock.

"I didn't realize. You can keep it if you want. It belongs to your family after all."

"No. Trixie would have been honored that you have it. She would have liked you." Lady Malfoy says softly.

"Aunt Cissa, why are you sad?"

"I'll tell you when we return to the manor." Lady Malfoy says while handing the doll gently back to Cissy. "Be gentle with Belladonna."

"Yes, Aunt Cissa." The girl replies.

I smile and close my trunk before turning to Draco. "Draco! Would you like some intellectual company on our trip?"

"I would be delighted. Allow me to help you with your trunks."

"If you must. They have built in feather light charms on them." I inform him as he lifts my trunk with ease. He smiles at me and carries the trunk into the Compartment he has claimed. He also takes Evan's trunk up before returning.

"Well I suppose that's everything. Goodbye, mother. Goodbye father." They say goodbye to their son.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Lord and Lady Malfoy." Evan and I chorus.

"The same to the both of you, Mr. Potter and Miss Potter. Have a nice year at school." And the three blondes apperate away. Evan and I climb onto the train and follow Draco to the compartment he has chosen and we all sit together talking peacefully about our favorite books and waiting for the train to move.

After 20 minute on the moving train the door opens and a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, freckles across her nose and buck front teeth comes in followed by a familiar nervous looking boy. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Have any of you seen a toad? Neville, here has lost one."

"I have no doubt he did." I say with disinterest "No we haven't seen one and if we had you would be the last person I would notify."

"How rude."

"I'm rude? You're the one who burst in here, declared your name as if we care about a muggle like you and where completely inappropriate and rude. If Neville Longbottom wanted his toad that bad he should ask someone to summon it with a spell like any _real_ witch or Wizard would." I sneer.

"How dare you! I am a real witch!"

"Well you seem to be one of those Ravenclaw bookish people use the knowledge you got from the school books so figure out a summoning spell you dumb girl." I say before shoving her out the door. I look at Neville who stares at me in shock. He's never seen me voice my true feelings like that. "Go to Percy Weasley and tell him you need him to summon your toad. He'll be more than pleased to help you. Anything to show off his knowledge." And with that I close the door and turn to the two boys who are staring at me. "Muggleborns are so clueless."

"They shouldn't be allowed that much control." Draco agrees "her kind should be controlled until their line has enough power in them to be considered pure. It's our job to put them in their place."

"I couldn't have said it better, Draco. Don't you agree, Evan?"

"I—I don't know. You… you were rude to them."

"They came in here without even knocking, Brother. They were the rude ones. Although I wasn't rude to Neville, just that beastly muggleborn girl."

"Why though? We were raised to think they were just like everyone else."

"No we were screamed at for an hour about why the muggles were people and we are to treat them like any other person even purebloods."

"Well if you hadn't turned our cousin into a warthog we wouldn't have heard it."

"I couldn't help it. Dudley is a pig."

"Very amusing, Jasmine."

"You didn't say if you agreed or not."

"I don't know."

"Think about how barbaric they are!"

"You can't honestly tell me all muggles are harmless?"

"No, but they aren't all dangerous either." He replies. I don't know why this seems familiar but I seem to remember it from somewhere. "What about that lady who helped us back from the park at Privet Drive?"

"That was Mrs. Figg. She's a squib."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, Evan. One day you'll see them for what they really are. I've given up on the muggles and their supporters from this world."

"Are you on the ministry side or are you taking over the world?"

"Brother, if I was taking over the world you would be the first to know. For now we are just going through school." Draco and Evan settle in for a game of wizard's chess while I sit back and close my eyes.

_~dream~_

_"__Trixie. Meda. Draco. Come in here. We have some news for you." The three children run into the ornate room laughing and cheering at each other. They stop in front of the four adults and become instantly silent while looking up at them. The man with dark hair and eyes scoops Trixie up into his arms while Andy gathers Meda and Draco goes over for his mother to pick him up._

_"__You called us, father?" Trixie asks the man whose arms she's in._

_"__Yes, My dark Princess." The Man says. "Your mother has just found out that she is pregnant again. You are going to have a new sibling. Won't that be nice?"_

_"__I hope it's a girl like Aunt Cissy. Then we can be just like Aunt Bella, Mother, and Aunt Cissy."_

_The dark man chuckles at his oldest daughters enthusiasm. "Well for your sake I hope you don't have the same emotional pattern as your aunt Bella when you're a teen. She used to get really angry and she locked her sisters out of her room."_

_"__She needed space, father. I know she did. She told me so. But she was a good sister and she still is. She protects her sisters from the evil muggles just like I will."_

_"__Alright. I'm glad you're okay with another sibling. What if it's a boy though?"_

_"__As long as I don't have to marry him like the Carrow's do I won't mind." The girl give a look of utter disgust then it turns to delight. "I hope he's like Draco!" she exclaims happily before seeing that Meda was crying. "Sister, why are you crying? You don't have to be the baby of the family anymore."_

_"__I don't want a baby sibling!"_

_"__But you can play with him or her like I play with you!"_

_"__I don't want one. They'll take all the attention and I'll be forgotten cause I'm in the middle."_

_"__You won't be forgotten. You are a Black and a Drake. You and I are more important than everyone and so will the baby because we are from the most important families. Don't cry, Meda, crying is for babies. You're a big girl, remember?"_

_The younger, more sensitive girl sniffs then says "Okay. May we go play now, father?"_

_"__No! Don't leave!" Andy gasps and she pulls both girls close and apperate into the nursery. She wave her wand which packs the girls some bags then with both girls and bags she runs for the front door but slower than usual as if someone was trying to pull her back. Then the figures in masks appear in front of her as the other three adults appear behind her._

_"__Going somewhere, Andy." Bella asks as she steps forward and removes her mask. Andy holds the girls closer to her._

_"__Auntie Bella, is Mother having another episode?"_

_"__Yes, dear. Let Auntie Bella take care of your mother than us three will get some ice cream." Bella tells Trixie then points her wand at Andy and mutter's something that gets Andy to put the girls and the bags down then Andy stands stiff as a bored. "Girls, go wait for me in the family dining room."_

_"__Okay." Meda says but Trixie frowns._

_"__Can't I stay?"_

_"__No!" Bella snaps and Tixie's eyes widen in fear before she bolts out the room, her sister at her heels. "Really, Andy? Look what you've done. Now she thinks I'm mad at her."_

_"__Release me."_

_"__No. you see we were born a family and we will die a family whether you like it or not. Imperio." Bella casts the spell not seeing the stormy grey eyes watching from the door._

_~End of Dream~_

"Jamie, wake up. We have to get changed." Evan says shaking my shoulder. "We're almost to Hogwarts." I sigh and pull out my wand and wave it. Instantly all three of us are in our school uniforms. I sit up and rub my eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough to hear you mutter some stuff. Who's Trixie?"

"I don't know. I—I don't remember the dream." I lie. I can tell they don't believe me but they let it go… for now. Not long after they wake me we feel the train slowing then it stops. We stand up and go to the nearest exit like the rest of the students are and we hear a voice boom over the crowd.

"Firs yers this way! This way firs years! Harry!"

"Hi, Hagrid!" we hear Harry which makes Evan and I scowl for a second.

So apparently we're supposed to arrive to the school in boats. Evan and Draco climb in one and Granger goes to follow but I block her. "This one's full. Pansy! Pansy Parkinson! Come join Draco before this muggleborn can!" Pansy squeals and climbs into the boat and I follow behind her. "Goodbye, muggle girl." I smirk as our boat takes off. The girl huffs and climbs into a boat with some other muggleborns and half-bloods.

As we approach the cliff face upon which the castle sits I become dizzy. The castle has colored wind swirling around it. It takes me a second to realize it's the magic of the castle. I'm so fascinated by the colors I almost didn't hear Hagrid's call to duck under the curtain of Ivy that takes us into a small cave. We are stopped at a dock and we all climb onto land before gathering at the bottom of a small staircase. Hagrid goes up to the heavy looking oak door and knocks three times. All is silent then the door opens.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall is huge and I would be amazed if I wasn't used to is already. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the school must already be here—but Professor McGonagall showed us first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowd in, standing rather closer together than I could prefer, the majority of the others peer about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair while I smirk knowing my image is perfect. Evan looks a bit nervous but I grab his hand and he relaxes. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I hear Harry ask Ron nervously.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." I can't help but scoff at that.

"Only an idiot would believe his notorious prankster brother about something as dumb as the ministry allowing Hogwarts to willingly hurt their students. Then again, you _are_ a _Weasley_!" I sneer as if the name was a bad insult. Ron's ears become red followed by his face and he goes to yell at me but Harry stops him.

"Ron, she's not worth it. She's a lost cause. It comes from being a worthless nobody." I'll admit it… that annoyed me but I won't let them know that. I just continue to smirk at Weasley.

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. How dumb of her. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead us into the great hall and I won't have to hear this moronic beaver talk anymore.

Then something happened that made most of the others in the front of the group jump about a foot in the air—several people behind us screamed.

"What the—?"

I see immediately what the commotion was over and I become bored while most of the others gasp. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a rough and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Now I can feel the slight bit of nervousness but I push those thoughts away. I have nothing to worry about. Evan and I will go to Slytherin with Draco. Evan gets in line behind Harry and I'm behind Evan with Draco behind me, and we walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I had never seen the hall all lit up at night. it's amazing to see all the flickering flames on the candles that are floating all over above. Thousands and thousands of candles. There are a total of four tables full of students. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us first years up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I look upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I hear Granger whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Somebody needs to tell that girl to shut up." I mutter to Evan and Draco both of whom smirk in agreement.

I quickly look down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Everyone watches the hat expectantly. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again before McGonagall begins reading the names.

Abbott, Hannah goes to Hufflepuff followed by Bones, Susan. Boot; Terry and Brocklehurst, Mandy both go to Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender becomes the first Gryffindor; Bullstrode, Millicent becomes the first Slytherin. Corner, Cornfoot, Crabbe, Davis, Finch-Fletchley, Finnigan, Goldstein, Goyle. The names go by in a blur until "Granger, Hermione" I smirk knowing she'll be muttering to herself the whole time. After a minute the hat calls "Gryffindor!" of course. Granger the Gryffindor Mudblood.

"Greengrass, Daphne" naturally goes to Slytherin and the names begin to blur again. Hopkins, Jones, Li, Macdougal, Macmillan, then "Malfoy, Draco"

Draco goes to the stool proudly like the pureblood prince he is. The hat barely touches his head before it shouts "Slytherin!"

Midgen, Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Patil, then finally "Potter, Evan!"

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

"Harry has siblings"

All is silent as Evan talks with the hat for a moment then it yells "Slytherin!" and all is dead silent. A Potter was just put into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry"

There was no doubt about it. Just like with Draco, the hat barely makes it onto Harry's head before it shouts "Gryffindor!" Harry struts to the Gryffindor proudly amidst cheers. There were already murmurs of Evan the traitor Potter.

"Potter, Jasmine" I go up and sit down on the stool.

The hat doesn't even hardly move from McGonagall's side before declaring "Slytherin! That girl is the most Slytherin I've seen since Salazar himself." Wow. That filled my ego for sure. I'm as Slytherin as Salazar himself. Cool. I get up and proudly take a seat next to Evan.

Roper, Thomas, Turpin, "Weasley, Ron!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"Slytherin!" and now it's time for the feast.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered except the Slytherins who just begin to quietly eat.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin fifth year prefects lead us down to the dungeons where our dorm is. "This is the entrance to the dorms. Traditionally a first year chooses a password, most important person to least important person. Potter!" He says pointing at me. "You first. Give it a go. If it's not accepted than someone else will try until we get one."

"Salazar's Legacy." The wall shifts aside to reveal the Slytherin Common Room in all of its morbid glory.

"Nice one." The prefect says before waiting for everyone to file in. "alright. The rules for Slytherin House will be announced first thing before breakfast but for now all you need to know is where you will sleep. Boys to the left stairs, girls to the right stairs. The first years have to share but your second year you each will have your own rooms. First year rooms are at the bottom of the stairs. Go get some sleep." And with that the prefects all have seats around the fire.

I say goodnight to Evan and Draco before following my new roommates down to our room. Once in there I change into my pajamas quickly and pull out a book to read. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

"Why?"

"well we'll be sharing a room for the rest of the school year." Pansy says. I roll my eyes and sit up to look at them.

"Pansy Parkinson, heir to the Parkinson line, I met you back in 1995 at a ministry bring your kids to work day event. You, Evan and I were running from some older kids and somehow made our way onto the Auror training course which the three of us finished in record time." I turn to the next girl "Millicent Bullstrode, heir to the Bullstrode line. Ministry Yule ball held at Bullstrode Manor, 1995. You, Evan and I hid in your room from Harry." And then the last two. "Tracey Davis, heir to the Davis line, and Daphne Greengrass, heir to the Greengrass line. The two of you hid in my room in the dungeons of Potter Manor during last year's Ministry Yule ball held at Potter Manor. The pair of you played exploding snap with me and Evan until a house elf came to get you." I look at each of their surprised faces. "I remember each of you because you all were nice to me. Thank you for that."

"It's how we were raised." Daphne smiles. "I notice that you do everything with Evan. He and Harry are your twins, right?"

"No. I'm just over seven months older. They were born premature in July while I was born on time on December 17th."

"Oh. I'll remember that." She goes over to the calendar she had just hung and flips to December and writes my name on the twelfth.

"You don't have to. The only one who really remembers my birthday is Evan."

"Well now you have us. See you in the morning, Jasmine." And with that they all go to bed. What weird people.

The next morning I head up to the common room where I sit and read while waiting for everyone to wake. Why on earth I wake this early I don't understand. I never seem to get enough sleep. I should be checked for some sort of sleep disorder. I sigh quietly to myself and continue on with my book. I wish I had some better reading material than the books I've already read.

The first person awake was Evan who came in along with Draco. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks me.

"Another nightmare."

"Which one this time."

"The same one."

"We really got to figure out who she is."

"I'm sure Draco knows." I turn to Draco who watches this exchange in confusion. "Who is Trixie?"

"I-I don't remember. I could ask my mother about her."

"No. If it comes to asking adults then you can ask. It's just a dream I just figured since she was your cousin in the dreams that you might know."

"Wait! Trixie? As in Bellatrix Drake? I think I remember her. That's Cissy's oldest sister. She was kidnapped when Cissy was born."

"Oh. So she's a real person? Well at least I know I'm not going crazy. I've got to go change, I'll be right back." And I run upstairs with my book in hand. When I return in full school uniform I see the rest of the house is slowly making their way into the room.

Instead of leaving the room the Slytherin's all stay in the room as Flint stands up front. "I believe that is everyone. Miss Potter, please retake your seat." I sit down and listen. "I will now recite the rules of Slytherin house." He clears his throat before talking again. "The rules are as followed.

1\. You're housemates are your family and you must always help a housemate in need.

2\. All conflicts between two or more Slytherins shall stay in the privacy of the Slytherin Dormitories.

3\. Slytherin secrets shall not be shared with the entire school especially if it's not your secret to share.

4\. Manors of all kind are required at all times except in extreme cases like a family blood feud.

5\. Alliances, acquaintances, and friendships with students from other houses are not required but encouraged.

6\. First week of each term all of Slytherin house will be checked for Abuse. If you suspect someone is abused at their home report it to a prefect or the Head of House.

7\. Never get caught breaking the rules or causing too much trouble. The repercussions will be extensive.

8\. All students may try out for the Quidditch team including first years. Brooms are bought by a select team member's family every year.

9\. First years must have parent or guardians permission to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

10\. No matter what, always remember, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin even after you graduate."

Once he was done he rolls up the scroll and all of slytherin form two perfect lines with first years in front and Seventh years in back and the prefects stand around the group. This is how we walk into the great hall where we receive our schedules and have breakfast. Of course both Evan and I get howlers in front of the entire school but as the start in on us I cast the incendio charm on them and then act as if nothing happened while on the inside I am seething they would try to embarrass us in front of the whole school. This is definitely going to be a long seven years.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first week of school was fun except Harry's face seems to be everywhere Evan, Draco and I go. We despise the fact that Harry is famous for something he doesn't even remember and it's definitely given him an ego but I don't care about Harry. I care about my future. The classes are really easy for me but I make it seem as if I'm interested. Most of the teachers like me, although McGonagall seems to like me because of who my parents and brother is, and Evan and Draco are by my side getting the same treatment except for McGonagall who doesn't like Draco's family therefore doesn't like Draco.

When Quidditch tryouts for the Slytherin team are announced to be on the fourth Saturday of term, seeing as Ravenclaw got the first Saturday, I go and ask Madame hooch if I could maybe try out. "Madame, the rules said that I couldn't bring my own broom. It never said anything about having a school house-elf go and get it and it never said anything about not being allowed to play Quidditch." Madame Hooch thinks this over.

"Well I suppose. Slytherin is the best at keeping secrets so if you can get a one of your parent's permission to tryout I will allow it if the Slytherin team can keep you a secret until the first game."

"So, I need permission from a parent? That shouldn't be too hard except for the fact that my parents hate me!" I rant to Draco and Evan. I sigh and sit in a chair across from them and think for a moment before I snap my head up so fast I'm surprised I don't have whiplash. "I think I've got a plan. You two want on the team also, right? Well if Draco's family hears about two other first years, Potters in fact, on the Slytherin team they'll have no problem letting him try out. So we go to mother. She's the easy one to convince."

"But how do we convince her?"

"We speak her language while being Slytherin about it." I smirk not going into full details about it. "Don't you worry about it, brother, I've got a good plan."

Unfortunately I didn't have time to talk to Lily until the day before our first flying lesson, only three days before tryouts. I wait outside her classroom for her third year class to end then as she comes out the room she freezes at seeing me leaned against the wall, waiting. She scowls. "What can I do for you, Miss Potter."

"Well, Professor Evans, I would like to speak to my mother, if you don't mind." I say politely but she knows there's a hidden insult there. I can practically see her thinking the words _wait for it._ "That is if she can make time for her only daughter. I understand if she can't since she never has before." And I turn away as if I'm upset enough to start crying.

"Wait!" I turn back to her with a miserable look on my face. "What can I help you with, Jasmine?"

"Evan and I wanted your permission to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. We didn't think you would agree but we were hoping since we never really had much to look forward before we wanted something now." now she's cautious. Slytherins are not that straight forward especially when it comes to what we want.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll convince you. Look, we've never been close but I really do want this and so does Evan. He would be right here with me if he didn't offer to help Madame Hooch clean out the shed of school brooms. We'll do anything to get on the team and all we need is your permission."

"I'm sorry but not even Harry can get on the team as a first year, and believe me, he's tried." Of course she turns this to Harry.

"I can get him on the team."

"How?"

"I'm a Slytherin. I'll do what I can."

"nothing against the rules."

"No promises. So If I get him on the Gryffindor team then you have to agree to let both Evan and me to try out for the Slytherin team."

"Deal."

"And for the love of Merlin, could you talk to father about getting the school some new brooms? Cleensweep 5's or something! Anything is better than an old shooting star from 1713!" I give a disgusted look and Lily actually laughs.

"He's been thinking about doing that since we started school. I'll tell him to go get new brooms this afternoon when he's done with his classes."

"Thank you. I got to go now before someone starts to think our family problems are getting better. As far as everyone is concerned, this never happened." And with that I flip of the rail and land on the floor below us and running down to the ground floor then out onto the grounds. I race to find where Draco was. "Draco… lets go… need to talk to Evan!" I gasp trying to catch my breath.

Draco and I go to the broom shed where Evan is. "What happened to Madame Hooch?" I ask.

"She had some things to get ready for the class tomorrow. So did it work? Did she agree to let us try out?"

"Slight complication with that. We have to get Harry on the Gryffindor team if we want to try out for the slytherin team." Say as I begin to help my brother with the old brooms.

"I can't believe it. This is one of the first brooms ever made!" Evan says in disbelief and disgust.

"Father is going to buy new brooms for tomorrow's class. At least that's a start. Now what are you supposed to be doing?"

"Checking to see which of these are safety hazards."

"is all of them an option?" I ask hopefully.

"Unfortunately not. She originally said to keep anything 50 years or newer but I convinced her that twenty years and newer was less likely to kill someone. I've made a list of every broom, their model, and the year it came out. Anything above 20 year old is out. We're now pulling every broom out and only the ones we're keeping go back in."

"That's smart. And what happens to the old ones?"

"Anything I want. I told her that I would take care of it so she said to do what I want with the ones we're getting rid of."

"Nimbus and Cleansweep are working together to build a broom museum. I can contact the people running the project and see if they want any of them... for a price of course." Draco suggests.

"That would work and anything they don't want we can give to the house-elves to de-magic and use as firewood." Evan said.

"Speaking of house-elves, I sent one of the school elves to get our brooms, Evan. They should be on my bed when we get back to the dorms."

"Great. So we'll just put them in your trunk and then when we go for tryouts we'll use them."

"Exactly, little brother." I smile as we continue with the task we had volunteered for, Draco just watching. "Draco, why don't you go write a letter to those people working on the Museum about some of these brooms." I suggest with raised eyebrows.

"Right, sorry." Draco says before going to the castle.

When Draco returns he is accompanied by two wizards. One has the Cleensweep logo on his robes and the other has the Nimbus logo on his robes. "Hello. Give us just a moment please." I tell them before turning to Madame Hooch who had come over a few minutes before Draco and the two men. "As I was saying Madame Hooch, Draco's father has a friend who heard that Cleensweep and Nimbus are working together to build a broom and Quidditch museum. We thought we could offer them some of the older brooms that you can rarely find anywhere and anything they don't take we'll give to the House-Elves to dispose of. None of these brooms are save enough so fly so they really can't go anywhere else it would pretty much be like a mercy killing. And My father is buying new brooms today for the school." Just then a note appears for me. "Never mind apparently he decided he didn't want to. Sorry."

"We can provide brooms in exchange for these."

"Nimbus will give each house team a full team set of the limited edition Nimbus 1900. There were only 200 made and we still have about 50 of them."

"So 28 new brooms, minus 3 because all three of us Potter kids have the Nimbus 2000, and minus another one if Draco gets on the team because his father will most definitely be getting him a 2000 also. 24 brooms sound good."

"And Cleensweep would be more than happy to provide Hogwarts with new school brooms if you want to just let us take all of these brooms and any in there that are over 5 years old." We look at Madame Hooch who thinks then nods in agreement. The two men pull out parchment and quills and began writing.

"Nimbus, 24 brooms, 1900's." the one wrote while the other writes "Cleensweep, 80 brooms, overstock, 5 years and younger."

"Thank you for doing business with us." We nod then go into the shed to pull out all but the 20 brooms that are 5 years and younger.

Once the two business wizards leave with all the old brooms rather than just a few we turn to Madame Hooch who looks in the shed with emotion. "I've never seen this shed so empty. I don't like it."

"It will be full soon, Madame. They're sending new brooms as soon as they get the papers done today. You have just enough brooms for one double class unless they get the brooms in soon and they were both Hogwarts students. They'll help you."

"Well. 50 points each for helping me clean out the shed and another 100 points each for helping our problem with the brooms. Now why don't you all go up to dinner." She smiles and we turn to leave. "Wait!" we turn to her and she pulls out a piece of parchment and begins writing a list. "This is a list of books that aren't really dark that Professor Dumbledore put them in the restricted section so you younger kids couldn't see the occasional image most might find creepy. I thought you might like to read them."

"Thank you, Madame Hooch." I smile and accept the list.

I head to the castle but instead of going to the great hall I go down to my dorm room and find my broom and Evan's broom lying peacefully on my bed. I put them both in one of my trunks then I go up to dinner.

The next day all of the first years are all lined in front of brand new Cleansweep 5's waiting for Madame Hooch to arrive. "Good afternoon, everyone!"

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch!"

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barks. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Everyone steps up to the side of their broom and wait for farther instructions. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," calls Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP" everyone shouts.

Draco, Evan, Harry and I get our brooms up immediately and we hold them while looking around at other peoples' progress. Hermione Granger's simply rolls over on the ground, and Neville's doesn't move at all. The quaver in Neville's voice says only too clearly that he wants to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then shows us how to mount our broom. She tries to correct my grip and I refuse to move my hands "This is how I'm supposed to do it."

"No, you hold it like this."

"If I was a beater I would. See, Evan has a keeper's grip. I'm a chaser and Draco is a seeker. We're doing it the right way."

She looks around thoughtfully before nodding "10 points to Slytherin for being able to identifying the different grips for each playing position. That is assuming you know the Keeper's grip as well." I move my hands a certain way and angle my body a bit showing how a keeper sits on a broom. She nods "Very good." She smiles and I revert back to the chaser one.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

Nobody notices me pull my wand out and flick it at Neville's broom before I get it put away again. Neville's broom suddenly shoots up and things go a little crazy. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville is rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet. I see his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, I see him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and—

WHAM—a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," We hear her mutter. "Come on, boy—it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbles off with Madam Hooch, who has her arm around him.

Once they were gone I burst into laughter followed by Draco and, although a little hesitant, Evan. "Did you see his face? Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Jasmine."

"Make me, Harry." I smirk. I see something glint on the ground over where Neville had fallen. "Would you look at that!? Poor baby Nevi dropped his little remembrall." All the Slytherins snicker.

"Give that here, Jasmine," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. I smirk at him in amusement.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but I'm already on my broom and have taken off. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak I call down, "Come and get it, Harry!"

Harry grabs his broom. "No!" shouts Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry thankfully ignores her. He mounts the broom and kicks hard against the ground and up he soars to meet me. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" I sneer.

Harry leans forward and shoots past me almost colliding with me. "No Evan and Malfoy up here to protect you, Jasmine," Harry called.

"I can outfly you any day, Potter. I just don't want you. You want it so bad? Catch it!" I laugh as I throw the glass ball high into the air and streak back toward the ground. I look up and watch as if it were in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. Harry then lean forward into a dive. Next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball to the ground—he stretches out his hand—a foot from the ground he catches it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he topples gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!" perfect. We all turn to see Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her eyes flashed furiously, "—how dare you—might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Jasmine Potter—"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Harry Potter, follow me, now." and with that McGonagall leads him away.

News came in the next day that Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker. Perfect. Now Evan and I can try out. I'm walking through the halls during some free time just looking for a quiet place to read when Lily comes out of her classroom. "I know."

"So you're trying out for the Slytherin team."

"I wouldn't have helped Harry if I didn't want anything. I need you to sign these permission slips for me and Evan and I'll give them the Madame Hooch."

"You wouldn't have helped your brother for the sake of it?"

"He's never helped me, why would I."

"Because. He's your brother."

"So is Evan. I help Evan. Sign these please." She sighs and signs the papers.

"So why are you wondering around the school by yourself."

"Looking for a plan to make a weapon of mass destruction so Slytherins can rule the world." I say completely strait faced. She stares at me trying to figure out if I was serious or not. "I'm kidding. I was looking for a quiet place to read because the older students have taken over the library already." I show her one of the books I have.

"That was in the restricted section."

"Madame Hooch gave me a list of books she thought I might like. Now I really want to find a place to read so I'll just be on my way."

"Well you have a free afternoon, right?"

"I just want to relax before Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."

"I was going to suggest you can sit in on my fourth year muggle studies class. I could use your help demonstrating some of the things I'm showing them."

"I'm not turning into a dog and peeing on a fire hydrant like Sirius does in your class."

"No I meant on a more artistic view. Show them how instruments are used and such."

"How do you know I like art?"

"When you think I'm too busy coddling Harry I listen to you. The way you look at things, how you feel about the world, just how you speak. It's all art. I can see it."

"You don't know anything about instruments do you?"

"Not a Damn thing."

"Alright I'll come in and play some songs for your class. When is it?"

"In 15 minutes. You can sit in that alcove there until I bring the class in then you can come in and sit in the back of the class until I call you up and introduce you."

"Alright but when you don't have classes I would like to use your classroom until I can find a spot to hang out and read in."

"That's fine." Lily smiles before going back into the classroom to set up the few instruments I would be using.

I somehow ended up agreeing to help with the art parts of the class after that but only for the third and fourth years when I had the time. I sigh and head down to dinner then I head off to bed after a quick but polite goodnight to Evan and Draco.

The next day I woke up and I immediately get dressed in the practice Quidditch robes I had then I head up to the common room with both my and Evan's brooms. Draco of course had gotten permission to try out for the team as long as his parents wouldn't hear him complain on the off chance that he didn't make it on.

I was use magic to alter Evan's old practice robes then the three of us head to the field where the team was along with several hopefuls "What are you three doing?"

I step forward with the three permission slips and I say "We got our parents' permission to try out."

"How do you have those brooms?"

"We had a school elf go get our brooms from home. Draco didn't but his broom is a few years old so he's waiting for a new broom."

"Alright so we have three open positions. A chaser, a seeker, and a keeper. I need every chaser in the air. Whoever I deem is the top four flyers will be the options for the team. I want you to race around the pitch twice fly up as high as you can handle then dive down as close to the ground as you can handle. We have a few prefects standing by in case someone needs help getting to Madame Pomphrey. Chasers go." As soon as he says that I jump on my broom and take off followed by the other chasers. We form rows of four and wait until we hear Flint's whistle before speeding off. I may have the better broom but it's what I can do on the broom that counts. There are three people who are in front of me. The three reserve chasers from last year. I don't like being behind them so I lean forward closer to the broom to get as much speed as I can as I weave between them and the obstacles that Flint had set.

By the time we are to go up the group had been cut in half. We start to climb farther into the air and I go farther… farther… father up. Soon it was only us four, then it was only two of us, then I break through the cloud bank by myself. The wind is strong up here but so is my broom. I sit right where I am looking at the beauty of up here. This is amazing. I almost don't want to go back down. I pull my wand out and cast a spell so I could see what was happening down below the clouds. Everyone was looking up waiting in worry.

I cancel the spell and take one last look before rolling into a dive. I shoot past everyone gaining speed until my robes start to smoke as if they're about to catch fire. Closer and closer to the ground and I'm starting to feel sick. I can feel myself starting to lose consciousness so I pull up. And hover for a moment before going down. Once I was about fifteen feet above the ground I can't stop myself from sliding off the broom. I land on the ground and I try to keep conscious. I realize I'm starting to hyperventilate, my breathing is out of control and I can feel my body going into a panic. I close my eyes and begin to think about something, anything, that could help me calm down. I think of the first time Evan and I took Harry's old brooms to fly. The time we pranked James and Lily and made it look like Harry did it. I think of meeting Draco then this one face pops into mind. A man with dark black hair, pale skin, and startling grey eyes that look like an electric storm. _Who is that man?_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can no longer hear myself breathing as rapidly and I'm not trembling as much. I force myself to yawn which get my ears to pop and I immediately feel a lot better. I slowly open my eyes to find everyone standing over me looking worried. "I did what I was told. You should have seen it up there above the clouds. It's amazing."

"You made it out of the dive then you passed out."

"I was conscious. I was hyperventilating because the sudden rapid change in altitude is something I'm not used to and I almost passed out on the way down. Once I took a few calming breaths I was fine. Don't worry about it. Where's my broom?"

"Right here. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Evan tells me with panic in his voice.

"I'm fine. I pulled up in time and I had time to cool off a bit before I fell off the broom. That won't count against me will it, Flint?"

"I might take a few points from you but you dove from the top of the cloudbank to three feet off the ground and you spiraled back to ten feet before you fell. I'd say we'll ignore the fact you fell because any human would. I'm surprised you haven't thrown up yet."

"I'm still thinking about it." I groan as I slowly sit up. I take a few deep breaths before standing up and taking my broom from Evan. "Am I in the top four?"

"You're the top one but I can't decide who will be on the team until after we see how well you play with others." It now is time for the six keeper hopefuls to try, I watch avidly as Evan flies up into position in front of one of the center hoops. Each keeper would start out guarding one hoop and if a chaser misses three of the five available saves or more they were out. Each time one was out this would start over until it was down to the final two then they had to save at least seven out of ten while guarding three hoops instead of only one.

"Come on, Evan." I mutter quietly before taking off to test the keepers. I get five shots at each. I start at the end of the pitch away from Evan. I alternate which of those three would get the Quaffle sent at them until one of them is out then I go to the other end and do the same. I'll admit I am going easy on all of them at first but when the first two were gone I up my game on them until I trip two of them up enough for them to be out.

Now it's down to Evan and one other person. I sigh before going as fast as I can and pulling as many tricks I can. The one guy was good. He got 7 out of 10. But Evan beat him, getting 9 out of 10. Now it was the seekers' turn. Flint holds up a black bag. "There are 23 of you wanting to be seeker. I have 10 snitches here. If you get one you will land until all of the snitches are caught. If you don't get one then you're out." And with that he releases the snitches and the seekers take off. A few collide together, two crash into the ground, all while the others race around them. Draco is the fifth one to get a snitch and when he lands I run over and offer him water knowing how dry flying makes one's mouth.

"You did good."

"I was the fifth to get a snitch. That's not good."

"It is good because you got a snitch. You made it this time and I know you'll make it next time." I tell him firmly.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now get up. Your broom doesn't seem to be working for you."

"This broom might be faulty." Draco says. "Every few minutes it drops five feet as if the magic shuts off."

"I don't want you flying that. You might get hurt. Use my broom."

"I can take one from one of the rejected blokes—"

"No. My broom is better. Use it." I shove my broom in his hand and I take the faulty one from him. I turn to one of the rejected boys. "Hey! Give me that broom."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll wake up with tarantulas in your bed." The guy tosses me the broom in his hand and I toss the faulty one at his feet then I walk over to sit next to Evan. Finally when all the seekers have landed Flint collects all of the snitches.

"I'm going to release four of them. Same rules as last time. The four who get one will be in the final test while the others are out." The remaining ten mount line up and mount their brooms then, as soon as the four snitches are up in the air the seekers are up chasing the four snitches. One is caught… then Draco gets one then the last two are caught.

"Alright, you four." Flint says as he takes the snitches from them. Nobody is in the air. "I'm releasing all ten. The one who catches the most is the winner." And I watch Draco as he chases snitch after snitch.

After all the snitches are out of the air Flint casts a spell to check if all the snitches have been caught then the four seekers land. He hands each seeker a glass jar with a lid and tells them to put the snitches they have in them. The first guy has one snitch. The next guy has three. The third guy has two which leaves Draco. He holds out his jar and announces proudly "I have four."

"He traded brooms! He's using her Nimbus!"

"The broom Draco had was malfunctioning. To ensure he didn't end up getting severely injured I made him use my broom." I state.

"It doesn't matter which broom he was using. Draco won. End of discussion. Congratulations to our new team members; Jasmine Potter as chaser, Evan Potter as Keeper, and Draco Malfoy as Seeker! The official line up will be hung up on the board soon. Be sure to look for your names on the reserve list if you didn't get on the main team. You three stay here." We wait until the stadium clears out then Marcus beckons the rest of the team forward. "Let me introduce you to the team. You of course know me. I'm a chaser and the captain. This is Adrian Pucey, our other Chaser then there is Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, our chasers. Any questions?"

"When do we get our robes?"

"Peregrine's mother is a clothing designer who works with high end materials like dragon hide."

"Dragon skin is heavy. It will slow us down. We need something lighter." I say. "Basilisk or Drakon skin would be better. They're both lightweight but protective from the weather and most spells. I think Drakon skin. The Drakon is more ancient then the Basilisk and can protect you from even a killing curse."

"I'll tell my other that." Peregrine says. "It will cost more."

"I've got that covered." I smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write." I say before leading Draco and Evan back up to the castle. I take my broom from Draco. "You should let your parents know that you've made the team. I've got an acquaintance to write to." I smirk.

I take my gear down to my room and into my trunk then I go into my study compartment and begin to write my letter. I pride myself on being able to mimic the handwriting of both James and lily really well. It's how I order so many books using the Potter account to pay for them. I write out the entire letter in James' handwriting. When it's done I wait a bit for the ink to dry then I re-read it.

_Dear Grinrock,_

_I would appreciate it if you could transfer 400,000 galleons to the bank account of Madeline Derrick tomorrow afternoon at 2:30 p.m. precisely. This isn't an important matter so don't even write this transaction in the record books please. Thank you._

_Lord James Charlus Potter, Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

When I nod in approval that this is pretty much what James would say I fold the small letter and seal it with the Potter family seal that I had replicated and I take it up to the owlry along with Draco's letter. When the two boys offer to go with me I shake my head. "I had a lot of excitement today. I think I need to be alone for a little while." I tell them before heading up the grand staircase to the owlry. I get two owls to take the letters and I watch as they fly out of sight before turning to leave only to see Lily walk in "Hello, Mother. Have some mail to send off?"

She nods. "I'm ordering some Christmas presents… for all three of you."

"Oh you don't have to get me and Evan something, you've done more for us then you know." I smile.

"Thank you but I know that's not true. I should have been better to the two of you and Harry should not have been so…"

"Spoiled?"

"Is that the word I'm looking for? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"That's not true. You're a professor. You can't be a Professor if you didn't know anything." I remind her.

"Right. Well I've got to get this order in. How'd tryouts go?"

"Draco, Evan and I are on the team." I smile with Smugness "the other houses don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that. Harry's a good seeker."

"Good isn't great, mother. Only the Great will dominate over the ones we terminate." I warn before leaving the tower.

As the weeks go on the work finally picks up but it is still stuff I've already done on my own. I do all of the spells perfectly and my essays are really easy. Mrs. Derrick sends me weekly reports on the uniforms she is making us and Draco received a new Nimbus 2000 from his parents. I was disgusted that Harry Potter making the Gryffindor Quidditch team was the front page headline and am glad that Slytherins don't share each other's secrets with the whole school like everyone else does so the fact that Slytherin has three first year members remains a secret.

By the time our first match is near, Flint has drilled every play he knows into our heads and we have gotten more training time than any other team. On Halloween a week before our match against Gryffindor I have a bad feeling like something was about to happen. Everyone is at dinner when professor Quirrel comes running in "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" He stop in the middle of the hall and feints forward. _He's planning something. He fell forward and he's not stuttering._ I think as I continue eating my food as if everyone around me is not screaming their heads off.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore calls and the crowd goes silent. "Prefects will lead your houses to your dormatories. Teachers will come with me to the dungeons." I jump up onto my seat in anger.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I shout! "The Troll is in the dungeons and so is our dorms! I'm not risking my life to get to the dorms! And what if the trolls move!? It would be better for the school to stay here!" I then look at each table. "And Professor! Hermione Granger is missing!"

"Mr. Percy Weasley! Mr. Flint! The two of you will go find Miss Granger. Take the head boy and girl with you—Miss Potter where Are you going?"

"I know where Granger is. I'm the only one who knows where she is. If you want her found before the troll gets to her you have to let me go find her."

"Take the four I requested with you." Dumbledore says with no time to argue. I lead the two prefects and the head boy and head girl up to the third floor. "There's a secret room in the third floor girls bathroom. I found it and let Granger hide in there because she was really upset and didn't want to be disturbed. I know how that feels." I say while leading them inside. I go over to the far wall and tapped it with my wand. "Granger, we need to go. There's a Troll in the school and we need to get back to the Great Hall." I say to the depressed girl. She nods and washes her face in the sink before turning and—freezing at the sight of something behind us. I smell something so awful I can't even describe and I turn and see the troll lumbered over us. Slowly it starts to raise its club and we wall step back into the secret room and I close the door.

"Alright. Weasley, you and those two take Granger to the hall. Flint and I will circle around and lock it inside!" I say hurriedly as I tap the tall to our right. Another door opens.

"Who put you in charge?"

"My brother is Harry Potter. I listen when they teach him things like this now can you please hurry!" I lie but it's enough for them. The three people with badges take the trembling muggleborn and escort her down to the Great Hall while Flint and I go out and circle around to the door of the Lavatory. "Flint, that thing will break through the door." I whisper.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"We have to kill it. I'll get it's club then when it is looking around for it we'll send many Reducto curses at its head. Go." I reach around the corner and point my wand at the club the troll is beating on the wall with as I say "Accio club." The club flies right at my hand and I move in time for it to fly passed me and land fifteen feet in front of me.

The Troll looks up in surprise when he realizes his club is gone then he looks around for it. That's when I run to use the other door as cover while we shoot off blasting curse after blasting curse at the things head. After about 20 curses Flint and I stop and look to see its face completely gone. The body stands there for a moment before falling to the ground. The Troll is now dead. Just then the Professors rush up the stairs and when they see the troll they look from it then to us then back to it before McGonagall found her voice and asks "What is this? Explain yourselves."

"We were protecting ourselves from a threat. It would have smashed through the door and gotten us had we just locked it in there. We decided to get rid of the situation and avoid being flattened." I explain in my best pureblood impression although I do make it seem like I was afraid. "It would have flattened us Professors!" I exclaim as if in shock.

"I see. Twenty points each to Slytherin and a further twenty each for saving your fellow students." McGonagall says while straightening her robes. "Now off to your common room. When we realized the troll was no longer there your housemates were moved down there where they finished their food then head to bed."

"Good night, Professors." We say together before going down to the Slytherin common room.

"Where were you?"

"Saving a girl from a Troll because our idiot brother and his retarded weasel friend decided it was a good idea to make fun of her for having no friends." I sneer.

"Really? Well they came to find her and when they did they both apologized for their actions and they all three went up to the Gryffindor common room together so I guess they're friends now." the other Slytherin prefect tells me.

"Well I was really hoping she was smarter than that." I sigh. "Well, she is a Gryffindor." I shrug before going to get some food. After I was done eating I say good night to Evan and Draco then go to down to the dorm room to sleep.

A week later on November 7th is the first Quidditch match. I'm nervous as hell but I don't show it much. The day before the match two packages arrived during our training. From the first box new brooms were given to Flint, Pucey, Derrick and Bole since we each had one already. Instead of the Nimbus 1900's that I had spoken to the guy from Nimbus about I had owled him and requested four new Nimbus 2000's instead only for the Slytherin team. The second, larger box is full of new uniforms. The ones we had before were ancient and had been used so many times over that they weren't even sanitary anymore. These new robes I made clear we would keep since they were paid for by us so now we would be the best looking team out there.

Draco, Evan and I eat quickly since we were some of the first people at breakfast then we head to the locker room to wait for the rest of the team which was what the seven of us agreed upon so the other teams didn't see who we were until we walked onto the field. We all sit there quietly the Flint steps up to speak. "So we all have trained hard. Harder than the other teams. We have better players, better equipment and better strategy. Our scouts have reported that the Gryffindor team is doing a decent job of making it look like they're great. Malfoy, watch out for Potter. He goes into those crazy dives that Jasmine did at tryouts. Don't tail him or he might fake it, but watch him."

"Alright."

"Potter" Flint points at Evan, "each of the chasers have a tell-sign of which hoop she's going for. Johnsons hand twitches, Spinnet's head tilts away from the one she's going for and Bell will glance from you to the post three times before shooting."

"I'll watch for them. They won't get passed me."

"Derrick, Bole, make sure to send them back to the Weasley's sometimes and don't hit our own players this time." I rub my arm and glare at them because it was still slightly sore from yesterday's practice. The two of them silently salute Flint. "And Jasmine." I'm the only person he uses their name for. "You, Pucey and I will completely decimate those other chasers. Just be careful and don't injure yourself." He smirks and I grin before we all stand. "Well, let's go then." Flint says as he walks to the door. As we file out the door we form a formation. Flint flanked by Me and Pucey, then behind us is Evan and Draco then behind them is Derrick and Bole.

"_Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the first Quidditch game of the season! Slytherin verses Gryffindor_!" Comes the voice of a Gryffindor muggleborn, lee Jordan. "_Today we not only get to see the Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter in action but we also have a chance to see this new Slytherin team. I hope Slytherin doesn't have a bunch of dumb trolls this year. And here comes Gryffindor. There's captain Oliver Wood followed by chasers Johnson, Spinnet and Bell, Beaters Fred and George Weasley and new seeker, HARRY POTTER_!" the crowd goes crazy and I'm actually surprised to hear people other than Slytherin boo for the boy wonder. I guess his bad attitude has annoyed them. Now they know what Evan and I have to live with.

"_And now for the top secret Slytherin team… there's three first years!" the stands become quiet as people begin to mutter to one another. "I hope Flint doesn't mind being destroyed. Anyway the team consists of Marcus 'the Troll' Flint, Derrick and Bole 'the Neanderthals', Pucey 'the brainless', Malfoy 'the Git', Evan 'the Quiet' Potter and Jasmine 'the Dark Princess' Potter_." Was he actually trying to get me distracted? Of course he was he's a Gryffindork. I smirk when I see Harry glaring at me. "_This is looking a bit worse for Gryffindor than I thought. They have two Potters and seven new Nimbus 2000's. The Gryffindor have Potter on a 2000 but it's Potter's broom and the rest are on older brooms. It's not the broom that matters though, it's who the better team is_."

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you!" I see her stare at the Slytherin team a bit when she says this "Captains! Shake hands." Flint and Wood crush each other's hands then Hooch sends us into the air. The Quaffle goes up and the game begins.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Johnson get the Quaffle first and take off towards Evan but I lay flat against my broom and fly in front of her to stop her then I take the quaffle with a smile to her. I fly to Wood's side, dodging two bludgers, two Weasleys, and Harry before scoring. The game goes on and on. Gryffindor scores only a few points and soon Slytherin is taking a strong lead on the game which of course begins to discourage some of the Gryffs. I see Harry go into a dive and Flint dives to block him which gets the Lions a penalty shot. Evan blocks it.

As the game progresses things get worse for the Gryffindor's until their only hope is for Harry to get the Snitch. I see Harry and Draco go into a dive side by side but eventually Draco pulls up and follows from above looking for the best place to dive in and steel the snitch from above. I score two more goals and help block three before everyone stops and watches. Harry's standing on his broom his fingers inches from the snitch. He stretches a bit farther then—a blur of green darts in front of Harry, taking the Snitch with it and Harry loses balance and falls off his broom seconds later. Everyone sees Draco just hovering in air looking down everyone is holding their breath then Draco holds up the Snitch. "_I don't believe it! That's not fair! Malfoy stole that from Potter!_"

"_Jordan_."

"_Fine, Professor. Slytherin wins, those lying, cheating, thieving basta—mmhmmm_." Jordan's mouth was covered. We did it. Slytherin won. It was time to party. I grin as the three of us are lifted into the air then chant along with the Slytherins who began a chant song that was almost as old as the school and hadn't been used in nearly a hundred years.

"We are worthy, we are proud  
Teach us how to be too loud  
Don't try to fit in with the crowd  
We are Slytherins

We can't fake the way we feel  
We were born to keep it real  
Quidditch brooms and balls of steel  
We are Slytherins

You bite us, we'll bite you back  
Better be scared when we attack  
Feel the fear we're maniacs  
Go Slytherin!

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best  
So screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Slytherins  
Defenders of anarchy

So scam all the Griffs  
The Ravens and the freaks  
Blackmail the Puffss,  
The slappers and the geeks  
And if they complain  
We'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

The asbos the chavs  
The emos and their mates  
To torment the slags  
We offer special rates  
And if they complain  
We'll do it all again  
Defenders of anarchy

We are the best  
So screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Slytherins  
Defenders of anarchy

GO SLYTHERINS

So scam all the Griffs  
The Ravens and the freaks  
Blackmail the Puffss,  
The slappers and the geeks  
And if they complain  
We'll do it all again  
We do as we damn well please

The asbos the chavs  
The emos and their mates  
To torment the slags  
We offer special rates  
And if they complain  
We'll do it all again  
Defenders of anarchy

Check out our battle cry  
A song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way

We are the best  
So screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Slytherins  
Defenders of anarchy

Victorious  
Rebellious  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end  
Slytherins  
Defenders of anarchy

GO SLYTHERINS!"

Throughout dinner, dessert and somehow the elf made wine that appeared in every Slytherin goblet the chant goes strong. The common room is one big party all night. people pass out in the most random places and the next day we are all hung over but still we chant for seven days in a row as was tradition… A week-long celebration where we sing the song repeatedly throughout the day when not in class. On the third day of the Celebration Albus Dumbledore demanded we stop and we sing louder. On the fifth day many reporters are at the grates trying to hear the chant so all of slytherin marches in perfect formation down over the grounds and down by the gate that leads to Hogsmeade. I even stop to answer a question.

"Jasmine! Jasmine Potter! Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. Why does Slytherin chant like this. It was just a Quidditch game."

"Every Quidditch game is like a battle. You face off against an enemy, get some bruises and either win or lose. Our Slytherin forefathers invented the chant to celebrate a battle we won and it last's a whole week. We would like to ask the former Slytherins to support us by coming to the next game. It will be Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff and we are going to be chanting only the best for whichever team we decide to cheer for. Now if you will excuse me." I step back into my spot and we march back to the school, chanting.

When we finally get the end of the week the entire school is tired of hearing the song. We finish the song at dinner the last time then I announce "The week of victory is complete." And the entire school cheers.

Then Flint stands and says "The entire house has agreed that for the sake of the sanity of everyone we will shorten the week of victory to the days of victory. Three days should be sufficient." Even more cheering then everyone returns to their meal as if nothing happened. Wow, those other Houses get over things fast.

As we go along the school work finally becomes more interesting but I still did it all very easily. We begin to have more homework that I still get done quickly as does Evan and Draco and we always have free time which we fill either in the library or on the Quidditch pitch working on flying technics. I agreed to help Draco learn the dive and he taught me the tail whip score that his uncle Ryan Drake used in America.

We would race all around the castle, the sharp turns we had to do to avoid slamming into the walls of the towers help us learn to dodge which is good for our agility. I also convince them to exercise with me so we start running along the inside of the pitch. As the weeks go by the days get colder. Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff and the next match which is Slytherin Vs. Ravenclaw will be after we get back from the holidays.

In the second week of December Evan and I get a formal letter from Lord and Lady Malfoy inviting us to spend the entire Yule time vacation with them including New Years. "I'll talk to Lily about it. She seems to be starting to like me. And if she says no I'll blackmail her." I say to Evan. "I'll go right now."

Up in Lily's empty classroom I speak to her about it and she doesn't like it at all "Absolutely not. You will not go to that house to spend Christmas with Death eaters. I don't even like you hanging around Malfoy Jr."

"But mother, you're taking Harry to Bermuda and Evan and I don't have a place to go. I promise to make another friend if you let us go."

"No. I'm sorry, but no." she says as she turns away but she freezes at my next words.

"I get it. I always knew Harry was your favorite. I'll just go tell Evan that we don't get Christmas this year. It wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last I guess." I sigh.

"Jasmine, wait!" I turn to her, willing tears into my eyes. "Listen…" she hesitates. "If you and Evan want to go spend the holidays with your friends, than I have no problem with that. I'll tell James. Make sure you let Professor Snape that you will not be staying for the Holidays." I wipe the fake tears away and give her my happiest smile.

"Really!?"

"Yes."

I run over to her and hug her. "Thank you, mother." I say as if I actually cared what she said. Quickly I pull away from her and straighten myself. I save to her and turn to leave.

"Jasmine." I stop and turn back to her curiously. She holds out a box wrapped in muggle wrapping paper. "In case I can't give it to you tomorrow. Happy birthday." I smile and walk over to get the box from her.

"Thank you, mother." I smile.

"Would you mind opening it now? So I can see you open it?"

"Okay." I smile and set the box down on her desk then I tears the paper off. Inside I see a black Karate gi with a white belt.

"I thought you would like to learn hand to hand combat so I hired a Karate Master from China to train you over the summer while we're away. I got one for Evan too, although Originally I was going to give him his on Christmas. Here." She summons another box. "Give him his now and explain it to him." She tells me before I smile and thank her before leaving.

I go down to the Slytherin dorms with a smirk. "Too easy. She said yes after I used the guilt trip on her." I force tears into my eyes and give a pathetically sad look, "I guess I'll tell Evan that we're going another year without Christmas. At least we have each other." I wipe the tears out of my eyes and smirk. "Pathetic really." I laugh. "Oh, Evan, here's a gift. She actually got us something for our birthdays." I hand him the box and he opens it to find the same thing I got. "We're taking Karate classes this summer." I tell him and he smirks.

"Fantastic." He snickers. The two of us go put the gi's away then return back to where Draco is waiting for us.

"So you can tell your parents that we don't have an owl but the other letter I'll write will be our reply." I say as I begin writing my reply to Lord and Lady Malfoy.

**Malfoy Manor 3****rd**** person POV**

_Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy,_

_Hello. I am writing in regards of the invitations sent to my brother, Evan, and Myself, Jasmine. I am pleased to inform you that we have been given permission to accept you holiday invitation as my family will be unable to watch us anyway. Evan and I would like to take this opertunity to thank you personally for the invitation since it will be the first Holiday Celebration that we will be involved with and we could not think of anyone else to show us what Christmas should be like. Thank you for allowing my brother and I to join you in this time usually reserved solely for family._

_Sincerely,_

_Heiress Jasmine Lily Potter, of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter_

As Narcissa reads the letter that came with her son's weekly letter she is amazed at how mature the Potter girl is. She has never met a Potter like her and her brother Evan seems to be a lot like her except more quiet. Narcissa smiles to herself as she goes to show Lucius the letter. "I think we made the right choice allowing Draco to have this friendship with the Potter children." Cissa says to her husband.

"I agree. Perhaps one day they can help reunite our family."

"Perhaps but let's not force things. If the Potters have anything to do with the disappearances of Trixie and Meda than the last people they would tell is their children."

"If they are their children."

"Do you think the ministry tests will work?"

"Perhaps. But we cannot force them to take them. We will wait for them to be ready. For now we ask Draco about them in our letters. And Cissy would love to write to Jasmine." Lucius looks down at the letter thoughtfully then adds "I think some important things are going to happen in the years to come. We must be careful my dear… for our own safety." Indeed they must.

**Jasmine's POV**

_~Dream~_

_"__Trixie! Trixie, come!"_

_"__I'm coming, Meda!" Bellatrix Drake says while trying to catch up to her younger sister ahead of her in the large elegant halls. Around the corner through a door, through a portrait guarded passage, into a secret passage and finally they stop. "What is it?"_

_"__You see wroom I find!" She says innocently. Trixie scowls at the idea of seeing yet another room but looks around and the annoyance turns to surprise. Portraits hang all over the walls, every person in them with the Black family crest on them._

_"__Wow!" Trixie says in awe._

_"__Gwandmama and Gwandpapa!" Meda states while pointing at one portrait in particular. The two young girls walk over and look at the moving man and woman in one of the newer but no less grand portrait._

_"__Greetings, young ones. Would you mind telling me who you are?"_

_"__I is—am—Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake of the Noble and most anch-anc-ancient house of Drake and the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black. This is my younger sister Andromeda Bellatrix Narcissa Drake."_

_"__Are you the daughters of Bellatrix?"_

_"__No. Andromeda Black is our mother. She was still married to daddy—I mean father. She is here now." as if on cue Andy's voice echoes through the hall to them soon joined by Bella and Cissy. "We're in the Portrait room!" Trixie calls. Immediately all three of the women come rushing in to find the girls. Trixie smiles at Bella happily and goes over for Bella to pick her up. "We were talking to Grandmother and Grandfather. They asked about Mother. Mother, you look ill."_

_"__Well being pregnant is very hard. You'll understand when you're much older. I'm going to go lay down."_

_"__Ma! Me with you?" Meda asks tiredly._

_"__Of course, sweetheart, you can come nap with me." Andy takes Meda and disappears._

_"__Hey, Trixie, you can enunciate better, right?"_

_"__Bella." Cissy warns._

_"__Would you like to learn an unforgivable?"_

_"__Bella, no. she's only three." Cissy says._

_"__Get back, Cissy, or she will learn it on you. ELF!" a house-elf appears._

_"__Bella, that's Trixie's elf. She adores that elf."_

_"__Vlad is a good elf. Always does what I say." Trixie confirms with a smile up to her favorite aunt. How could Bella refuse that smile._

_"__Very well. Elf—Vlad, go to a muggle village and find me an evil muggle." Vlad bows then disappears. Bella looks down and Trixie. "Why did you name him Vlad?"_

_"__After Vlad the Impaler. He was one of the best Dark lords in History despite the fact that he's a Vampire. He's the best Vampire in history. He must be for you to tell me about him."_

_"__Most people don't find things like that good. The fact that I tell you things like that."_

_"__Why should I care what they think? I am the heir of two noble and most ancient houses. Right, Aunt Bella?" Trixie recites before looking up at her aunt for confirmation that she had said that right._

_"__Very good." Just then Vlad appears with a terrified muggle._

_"__Vlad has found a nasty muggle. Nasty muggle lives in an alley and steals. Filthy muggle thief, this is." Vlad states proudly. Bella goes to simply dismiss the elf but Trixie speaks._

_"__What does he steal, Vlad?"_

_"__Clothes from people, food from stores, anything he bes getting. He was being stealing from another muggle that he had be killed." Vlad looks disgusted._

_"__He killed another muggle?" Trixie says in horror._

_"__A muggle girl child! Mistress Trixie's age."_

_Trixie has tears in her eyes but she doesn't cry. Instead she turns to the muggle and gives him a very menacing death glare. "Thank you, Vlad. You may clean my room."_

_"__Mistress Andy has ordered Vlad to have Mistress Trixie clean her room."_

_"__So you don't want the honor of cleaning my room?"_

_"__I do Mistress!" The Elf exclaims excitedly, "Vlad is honored to clean Mistresses room! Vlad will begin now!" and with that Vlad disappears._

_"__Nicely handled, mini-me. Now let me show you how to do it." Bella points her wand at the muggle and grins psychotically and says the curse "Crucio!" instantly the room is filled with the man's screams and Bella's laughter as Cissy holds Trixie who stares in shock at the agonized muggle. Slowly a dark smile forms on the young girls face and she begins to giggle._

_"__My turn! My turn!" she laughs much to the delight of Bella and the horror of Cissy. Bella gives the girl the wand and Cissy steps away from the armed three year old. "Crucio!"_

I sit up in be the screams of the muggle man echoing in my head. Still shaken from what I had seen I pull out my dream journal and I write down the new dream.

_December 21__st__, 1991_

_I dreamed of her again. I don't know what connection I have to Bellatrix Drake but whatever it is I will find out. This dream was slightly more disturbing than the others. The dream began with Trixie chasing down the hall after her sister and the girls ended in a room that had the walls covered in portraits of the Black family. The girls talked to the portrait of their grandparents then Bella, Andy, and Cissy found them. Andy took Meda and the two of them went to take a nap then things really began getting disturbing._

_Bella decided that she was going to teach her niece some spells. Narcissa watched in horror as Bella had Trixie's elf go get a muggle then Bella proceeded to show the girl how to perform the cruciatus curse. At first the reaction to the curse surprised Trixie but then to Narcissa's horror, and mine, Trixie became enthusiastic and wanted a turn. I woke with the screams of the muggle ringing in my ears. I wonder what else happened in that girls life. I wonder what happened to her. I'm going to find out._

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Jasmine Potter_

I close the journal and I put it into my trunk then begin packing everything else that I had pulled out, which wasn't much. As I finish packing I hear movement and turn to see the Daphne climbing out of bed. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It's almost four in the morning and nothing's wrong. I just don't sleep very well usually is all. You can go back to bed if you want I was going to the common room to read."

"I think I'll accompany you. I always enjoy extra reading time and I packed last night so."

"Alright." The two of us go up to the common room which is empty and we sit in seats beside the fire and read some of my books. As the sky slowly starts to brighten it becomes easier to see the pages. Draco and Evan are the first two awake after me and Daphne. "Ah, Draco, Evan! I'm sure you've all met. This is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, I know you've met Draco, this is my youngest brother, Evan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Greengrass." Evan says as he bows and politely kisses the back of her hand.

"And you, Mr. Potter. So you're the youngest?"

"Unfortunately. I wish I could have been born closer to Jasmine. Harry's just plain awful." Evan scowls.

"I can imagine." Daphne smiles before she stands and says "I must go make sure I have everything ready. It was a pleasure speaking with you. Here is your book, Jasmine."

"Thank you." I smile while taking it from her. When she's gone I turn and look at my brother with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I state. He is so naive sometimes.

Right after breakfast everyone leaving files for the train except for Harry, James and Lily who would floo home for a bit then go on their trip. The ride home was peaceful since Weasley had stayed at school for the holidays. The three of us sit and I read while the two boys quietly play a game of chess.

As we pull into the station I see young Cissy trying hard to stay with Lucius and Narcissa instead of running onto the train to find us. We grab our things trunks and Draco's owl and we all walk off the train right over to them. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Lord Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." Evan and I say together before turning to Narcissa "Good afternoon, Lady Malfoy."

"Good afternoon, children." She replies as she fusses over Draco. I see Draco frown and look around as he tries to cease his mothers' fussing. I smirk at him and he glares.

"Narcissa, perhaps you can continue at the House?"

"Of course Lucius, My apologies, my child."

"Apology accepted, mother." A hidden _I missed you_ is there in his words once you get passed the false arrogance.

We arrive outside the Malfoy Manor front gate and Lucius keys us into the wards so we aren't thrown out before taking us in. "Dobby!" Lucius calls right as we enter. With a pop a young House-elf appears. "I want Draco's possessions in his room. Evan and Jasmine can each have a room on either side of Draco. Be sure to put their names on the doors of their rooms." Dobby bows and almost disappears but Narcissa gestures for him to wait.

"But Lucius, the room to the Right of Draco's is—"

"I'm sure if she was here she wouldn't mind sharing. Dobby, make sure Jasmine gets the room on the right of Draco's but don't remove the original name." the elf bows and disappears along with all three trunks and the now empty owl cage. Draco's eagle-owl was released outside and would come to Draco's room later. "Well then. Evan, Jasmine, welcome to Malfoy Manor." I look around and am surprised to see it looks familiar. As If I've been here before. Odd.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once we get all settled into the rooms I look around mine. It looks really familiar. Obviously nobody has been in this room for a while because there were little kids toys everywhere. I almost thought it was Draco's play room until I realized they were little girl toys. I go over to the book shelves and see all of the toys have the mark BD on them. _I wonder what BD means?_ I think as I go along. Wait the name should be on the door above mine. I walk over to the door where the silver name plate has been added underneath another one. The newer one has my name but the older name has a name that has been haunting me for a few years _Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Black_ is carved into the silver in a fancy sort of calligraphy that made her name look even more important.

This was her room. They let me stay in her room. The room to my right would have been Meda's and the next one over is Cissy's room. I step into the hall to look and see that I'm right. I wonder why Narcissa chose this room for me.

I don't get a chance to ask because as soon as I get down the stairs I am met by the Malfoys waiting for me and Evan. My brother comes up next to me and they smile at each other before going down the last set of stairs. "We must go to Diagon Alley. We need the proper attire for the Ministry Ball and for the Malfoy Yule Ball. Jasmine, Evan, My husband and I wish to know if you are willing to take the Ministry blood test. We could keep it private and have the ritual take place here in the manor and we won't tell anyone the results."

"I—I don't know, Lady Malfoy. We were going to wait until we were old enough for the Goblins test which is more accurate." I inform her while glancing at my brother. He nods. "Well Evan is alright with it so I guess there's no harm in trying it. If we do not wish to share our results we do not have to correct?"

"That is correct, Child. Come. Let us go to Diagon Alley while Lucius gets the tests set up for the three of you."

Shopping with Nacissa is crazy. She seems to think that Evan and I did not have the appropriate attire for someone representing the House of Slytherin so in addition to our dress clothes she buys us whole new wardrobes at Twittlefit and Tattings. Evan and I both try to convince her that she didn't need to but Draco just laughed at them. "There is no point in pleading with her she's going to buy them anyway."

"Well we do travel into the muggle world too so we need some clothes that are appropriate for there as well."

"Why would you go into the Muggle world?" Draco asks.

"Their literature, Music, and art fascinate me." I state. "Muggles may be barbaric but they do have a few that rise above the heathens and shine like stars. These are the ones who create the art that make the average muggles stop and look in amazement at the perfection." I state.

"Who is that a quote of?" Draco asks.

"Nobody that's just how Jasmine talks sometimes." Evan dismisses as he tries on a pair of dark red expensive dragon hide leather pants.

"Those look nice, brother." I inform him, "perhaps a black shirt to wear with it. And a matching jacket."

"Perhaps you shall try some of them as well. I suggest the black, green, blue or purple for you." He informs me. I nod and accept one of each color.

After trying each of them I am impressed with each of them. "A matching jacket and boots would be nice." I say. The woman nods and my requests are met with them flying over and floating in front of me. I pull them on and look in the mirror. "Excellent. Thank you. My brother will have the same in his colors of choice. I'll take the black and the green pants. this jacket and these boots in black as well."

"Very well. And you, young man?"

"The Jacket and boots the same as her. I'll take the red pants and a pair in black."

"Alright. And how will this be paid for?"

"Our father has given us a note." I lie while handing her a forged note. "All of our clothing will be paid for from the Potter family vault." The woman nods and walks away.

As soon as she's gone Evan rounds on me. "You told me you weren't going to forge their signatures anymore."

"I didn't. James really did sign it." I tell him while fixing my hair.

"Really?"

"To be honest he thought he was signing a medical bill. It's not my fault he didn't check the parchment for any spells such as a glamour charms. Come now, brother, we are Slytherins. We do what is necessary for ourselves and the ones closest to us. You know I would murder if you asked me to. A simple note isn't harmful to anyone if we're using it to buy clothes."

"It's not right."

"You're sounding like a Gryffindor, brother, perhaps you should think about the house you are in." I declare coolly with narrowed eyes. When I see his hurt face in the mirror I turn and place a hand on either of his arms "I'm sorry. I just need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I do trust you, Jasmine. Maybe a little too much." Evan mutters. We hug then pull away quickly and turn away like nothing happened. The woman comes back with the note and nods. She packs up the close into bags for us and waves to us as the four of us leave.

"You two remind me of two people I once knew. They were best friends as children until they went to Hogwarts."

"Who do they remind you of, Mother?" Draco asks.

"When My sister Bellatrix and my cousin Sirius were children they were like that. They could argue in one moment and be laughing in the next. Two peas in a pod, people used to call them. They were almost like twins despite the age difference. Unfortunately poor Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor and they couldn't forgive each other."

"Are you saying I'll end up in prison, Madam Malfoy?" I laugh.

"I'm sorry but I rather think I'm not as impetuous as Sirius is."

"Of course not." Narcissa laughs knowing that we're joking. "Bellatrix wouldn't be in prison had it not been for her dimwitted associate, Barty Crouch Jr., who had boasted that he and the Lestranges were torturing the Longbottoms. And Sirius is… a dimwit. You're are intellectually superior to my cousin, Evan." We all laugh.

As we arrive back at Malfoy Manor Narcissa summons Dobby and has him send the bags to our room for us to go through on our own then Narcissa leads us into the sitting room where Lucius is discussing some politics with the man from the Magical Inheritance Department in the Ministry of Magic. "Ah! Here they are!"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

Evan's smile becomes a little fixed as he steps closer to the man. "No, I'm Evan Potter. Harry Potter's younger twin."

"What? So there's a chance Harry's not the boy-who-lived?"

"Again, No. I was born at on August 1st."

"My apologies, Mr. Potter… erm… Evan."

"Not at all. Please allow me to introduce you to my older sister. This is Jasmine." I step forward and curtsy in my new dress.

"Trixie?" the old man gasps.

"Who?" I ask in concern.

"You… You remind me of someone I knew a few while ago." The man sigh "My apologies. I am Oliver Drake My Nephew is the father of Cissa Drake."

"Your nephew Ryan?" I ask without thinking.

"You've heard of him?" Narcissa asks.

"Um… no I… erm… sort of was looking around the room you let me stay in and I found a photo album with his name in it."

"Oh. Yes, I have placed you in Trixie's room so that would make sense." Narcissa says decisively. "Shall we begin?"

The children step forward to the table that was set up. "So this test is simple. Prick you finger with the tip of this knife and drip 7 drops of blood onto your bit of Parchment. Wait five minutes then you can pick them up." we do as he says then we sit and wait for five minutes.

"Mr. Drake, How can you tell if it's the test of someone who was kidnapped?" Evan asks.

"The parchment turns red and the ink will be black."

"Jasmine, Look at your parchment." Evan says. I see that my page has turned red and I glance at the time. It's been five minutes. I jump up and go over to my parchment and read. I feel rage fill me and I glare down at the page. "Jaz, what's wrong?"

"They lied and they treated me like that for all these years because they knew who I was. I'm going to kill them."

"Jaz, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"I'll read it to you Evan. Let's see…

**~Blood Test of… **_Jasmine Lily Potter_ (Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake)~

**Mother: **_Lily Rose Potter_ (Andromeda Dorea Drake)

**Father: **_James Charlus Potter_ (Ryan Baxter Drake)

**Status: **Taken by the Albus Dumbledore without consent from the Ministry of Magic

**Additional Powers… Status…**

Elemental 95% blocked

Necromancer 100% Blocked

Metamorphmagus 99% Blocked

Natural Animagus 100% Blocked

Eidetic Memory 75% Blocked

Beast Speak 100% Blocked

Parseltongue 100% Blocked"

"I am Bellatrix Drake and they kidnapped me." I scowl. "I am going to murder them."

"Jaz—I mean Trixie… They can't know that you found out yet. Dumbledore will obliviate us and you won't remember." Evan reasons.

"Did you know about this, Evan? Did you know who I was?"

"No. I had no idea, I swear." He promises. I look into his eyes and see that he is telling the truth.

"How could they do this?" I ask him softly and I wrap him in a hug. "They took me from my family. I didn't want to go."

"I know… Trixie. How about we let Draco read his and then I'll read mine." I nod in agreement and sit down next to Narcissa. I allow her to pull me into a hug and I lean my head onto her shoulder.

Draco's test was as expected and it didn't take long for it to be Evan's turn. "Wait a minute. This is weird. Oh… sorry.. Ehem…

**~Blood Test of… **Evan Sirius BlackCadmus Sirius Regulus Black~

**Mother: **Lily Rose Potter

**Father: **James Charlus PotterSirius Orion Black

**Siblings: **Harry James Potter

**Status: **Fraternal Twin of Harry James Potter

**Additional Powers… Status…**

Elemental 95% blocked

Metamorphmagus 98% blocked

Technomancer 100% Blocked

Bi-lingual 75% Blocked

Natural Animagus 100% Blocked

Parseltongue 100% Blocked"

"I'm not James' son!" Evan exclaims.

"Well now we need to figure out what to do." Lucius says. "Jasmine and Evan Potter can't just disappear."

"We can figure out convincing Lily and James to demand they be re-sorted then we use some spells to make them appear while we're there." Evan says. "But I don't know how we would make two of us."

"We don't have to!" I exclaim. "I'm a necromancer. If I could get these blocks on my powers at least weakened then I could make them entirely different people then us by next school year. Over the summer we convince Lily and James that their children are going dark and they'll demand that they be re-sorted which will happen at the beginning of next school year while Bellatrix Drake and Cadmus Black make their way off the streets of Muggle London to Hogwarts. Better late than never.

"Or we could take it a step farther and make it the streets of New York. I'm Bi-Lingual and You've got an Eidetic memory. We can pull of the accents by just being there a week. By the end of summer we'll practically be from new York."

"We'll need to get our powers fixed first."

"We can to that tonight. I have a friend in Saint Mungo's that can arrive right after dinner. You'll probably be asleep for a while but even if you miss the party it's worth having you back, Trixie, and it's worth having you be you, Cadmus." Lucius declares.

"Thank you uncle 'Cius." I grin. I swear his eyes water a bit. "Do you think… after I wake up… that I can see my father?"

"Only your father?"

"Well I think James said his Cell is right next to Aunt Bella's." I grin. Narcissa laughs.

"That's my niece. I'm sure we can work something out. In the meantime let's not tell Cissa anything until we get things done."

"Now we'll just need to figure out where they put my other sister than It'll be Hell for them." I promise darkly. Narcissa nods in agreement. "I can't wait to see Andromeda's reaction. Serves that traitor right." I growl in anger.

"I agree, niece, now why don't you children get all washed and changed for dinner."

"Alright, Aunt Cissy. Vlad!" the elf appears and looks around in confusion?"

"I thought Mistress Trixie called me."

"I did Vlad. I am Trixie. Vlad I need you to go prepare my room. I want all of the clothes in the bags placed in the closet. And don't say anything about my return to anyone until I say to."

"Yes, Mistress. Vlad will do as Mistress says. Mistress is good to Vlad."

"Of course I am. You are my favorite Elf." I grin.

"Mistress remembered Vlad. Thank yous Mistress." Then with a low bow the elf disappears.

"I missed him." I laugh. "So eccentric at times. Come on, Cousin, we were requested to prepare for dinner." I lead the two boys up the stair and we separate on our floor and go into our own rooms. "Vlad, what should I wear to Dinner?"

"Vlad thinks Mistress should wear this dress to dinner." Vlad holds up one of my new dresses.

"I was thinking the same thing, Vlad. Thank you. I need some stockings, shoes and a sweater that go with them." The elf happily goes through my clothes and finds what I need. I quickly dress and allow the elf to fix my hair into a bun before I go down to dinner. I see Cadmus and Draco in their dinner suits and grin. Tonight is a formal night. good thing I dressed like this then.

"Wow! Jasmine, you look… amazing. Coming from your Brother, I have to say you are beautiful." Evan says.

"Thank you, Evan. You look very nice yourself. As do you Draco." I say while allowing my brother to escort me into the dining room.

Dinner was pleasant and quiet. Evan and I know that it's not polite for children to speak at dinner unless spoken to so we stick to the rules and don't speak unless they speak to us. Sometime after dinner the healer arrives as Narcissa goes to put Cissa to bed and we speak about how she will help us before leading her upstairs. They give us some privacy in our own rooms so we can get changed then we are to go into one of the guest rooms. We lay on the recently set up hospital beds with me closest to the door and she begins with Evan. We watch as she waves incense through the air around him to relax him then she takes out her wand and begins to chant.

He begins to glow and he levitates off the bed but he's not conscious. When she stops chanting she places a cuff with a dial on it on his wrist and he lowers back to the bed unconscious. She comes over to me and does a quick scan then frowns. "I'm going have to place the cuff on you before I get started or your magic will disintegrate us all when I unlock it."

"Is it safe?"

"It's never been done before."

"I don't care. Just do it." I declare before relaxing onto the bed and closing my eyes. I don't remember anything after that for several minutes then there is excruciating pain like someone has covered me in fuel and set me on fire. I'd say about thirty minutes after the burning feeling begins it dulls to a nice warmth.

When I wake up I look around and realize that I'm alone. I climb out of the bed and grab my wand before walking out the room. everything is dark and It takes me a moment to realize that it's night. Somehow I can see in the dark so I turn and walk to the room Evan was given. I see him lying there and I shake him awake. "Evan. Evan, wake up." He rolls over and opens his eyes then grins.

"You've awake."

"What day is it?"

"Tomorrow is the day before Christmas eve."

"Really? I thought it would only take a day or two?"

"You had more power than they thought. Apparently the minute she unlocked your powers you burst into flames. They did find out that one of your three animagus forms is a dragon."

"Three animagus forms?"

"Well the Dragon form is more of an inherited thing from your dad's family. One of your ancestors was really powerful and blessed all of his descendants with the form of a dragon. The weaker members of the family have nasty tempers and it goes from that to liking raw meat, pyro abilities and the stronger members turn into dragons like you."

"Who told you this?"

"You're great Uncle Oliver."

"Oh."

"He also said that the spell you need is in here." He pulls a book from under a pillow on the other side of the bed. "It's a family grimoire from the Draven family. That was the family name before Drake."

"I see. Well then I'll start looking through it. I'm going back to the room where I just came from. Come see me in the morning." I insist while accepting the book. I wave to him and go back to the other room. I sit in the dark reading with the assistance of my wand.

At 4 a.m. Evan comes into the room, sits on the other bed to read a book on Technomancy. We sit like this for a while until Narcissa comes in to check on me. When she sees me she exclaims "Jasmine! You're awake!" before walking swiftly forward and pulling me into a hug. I scoot over and allow her to slide onto the bed with me. I lay my head on her shoulder and continue reading.

"What happened?" Lucius asks as he comes in looking around wildly with his wand drawn, Draco standing behind him.

"Father, Trixie is awake." Draco informs him.

"I see. Good. We were thinking of visiting Azkaban today."

"Perfect!" I grin. Then I frown. "Hang on." I close my eyes and focus hard on looking like me. I hear a gasp and open my eyes. "That's better. Where's Cissa?"

"She's staying at the Greengrass' place. Her best friend is Lyra Greengrass."

"Ah. So I can look like this without her knowing anything."

"Yes."

"Alright. Well I found the spell I need and unfortunately it says we need a piece of hair from both parents and from both my parents."

"You have to talk to Andromeda that means. Don't kill her. we might be able to convince her to come back."

"Not unless Nymphadora agrees." I say. "And she's an Auror."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out by the time the Dark Lord returns. Let us go have breakfast and prepare for our trip. Don't bother changing out of your pajamas we'll all change after we eat." Narcissa says. We all stand up.

"One moment. Vlad!"

"Yes Mistress?" Vlad says as he appears with a pop.

"Take this book and leave it on my pillow in my room here."

"Yes Mistress." Vlad says with a bow before he takes the book and disappears.

We all go downstairs for a good breakfast then we return to our quarters to change. I pull on a black dress with green trim and an over cloak with a hood to cover my face then I head downstairs where the others are also dressed in nice clothes. "Ready?" Lucius asks we nod and I take Narcissa's hand along with Draco. Lucius grips Evan's shoulder and we disappear.

We land on a dock where a wizard sits in a small boat. "Ya's goin' to Azkaban?"

"Visitors." Lucius announces.

"All aboard."

"Will it hold all of us?" Evan asks. "It doesn't look safe."

"Magic, Cousin. Come on, you're part gryffindork, use it." I laugh as I climb into the boat.

"I resent that."

"Fine. You're part Black. We don't fear anything. Look I'm standing in the boat and I'm fine."

"I'll get in if you sit down." He decides. I grin and sit down so that he will step in. once he's in I scoot over so he can sit next to me and the boat begins to move.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts, teach us something please." I sing cheerfully.

"Necromancers shouldn't be that cheerful and stop singing that bloody song." Evan snaps.

"I can't help it. I'm excited and this boat reminds me of the ones at Hogwarts."

"Whatever you say, Cousin." He sighs and I grin.

We're silent for the rest of the boat ride and as soon as the boat reaches the Island we are clad to get out of it. I look up at the large building and grin. "I like this place." I laugh.

As we walk inside we are to check our wands in at the door. Evan and I each hand in the wands we got in Egypt and then follow the three Malfoys who are led by a guard into the prison. "We're here to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Ryan Drake." Lucius informs the guard who nods and lead us up the tower.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We go up several floors and walk down a hall. As we get closer Evan and I lift our hoods to hide our faces from death eaters we don't want to see us. We're stopped in front of two cells and told "Shout if you need us." Before the guard walks away.

"Hello, Bella."

"Cissy! I see you brought my nephew. Oh and some friends as well! Who are they?"

"Patients, Bella. Let us greet the other person we're here to see." Narcissa reprimands. "Hello, Ryan."

"Greetings." He says. His voice is amazing even when it's cracked and tired. It makes me even happier. But I make myself appear calm.

Then Narcissa turns to me and gestures me forward. I step forward and lower my hood then look strait at my father. "Hello father." Then I turn to Bellatrix and grin. "Aunt Bella."

"Trixie? Oh, Trixie, It is you!" Bella exclaims happily. "How did they find you?"

"It's a long story actually. I promise to tell you all about another time. I just wanted you both to know that I'm alive and I'm going to find my sister… no matter what."

"That's our girl." Ryan grins then glances at my arm. "What is that odd thing?"

"This? My powers were locked and had to be unlocked but that much power all at once would have killed me, everyone else and probably level Malfoy manor so I have this bracelet to regulate my powers. Every two weeks I adjust the dial and unlock more of my power until I can't turn the dial anymore. Then I can take the bracelet off."

"I see. And that boy there has one too?"

"Yes. His was suppressed at birth when they found out who he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, he is the son of Lily Potter and Sirius Black and the Fraternal twin of Harry Potter. This is Cadmus Sirius Regulus Black. My cousin who grew up as my brother."

"The Potters had you?"

"Yeah… um… that paper there." I point at a copy of the daily prophet in my father's cell. "The Front Page. That's Cadmus and I. Evan and Jasmine Potter."

"You play Chaser?"

"I know its not proper for young ladies to play Quidditch but—"

"You play Chaser like your mother?" he interrupts softly with tears in his eyes.

"I—Yes."

"That's how I met her. we were both chasers on the Slytherin team."

"Oh. Really? That's so amazing."

"She's a natural." Evan says. "I've never seen anyone fly like her. during tryouts the captain wanted to see how far up all the chasers could go. Jasmine—I mean Trixie went up above the cloud bank then fell to the earth so fast we thought she wouldn't be able to make it out of the dive and I thought she was gonna burry herself. She was literally on fire."

"Really? What happened?"

"She pulled out of the dive three feet above the ground. Shot up to about fifteen and lowered down to ten feet before the affects for the rapid change in altitude got to her and she fell of her broom. She didn't pass out and she was able to stop herself from having a panic attack then she got back on her broom and continued with the tryout like nothing happened. She was amazing."

"That sounds a lot like something Andy would do." I see the pain in his eyes. He really loved her. that made me angry. So angry. She broke his heart.

"Jasmine… Jasmine you're making the wind pick up… Jaz, you're hands are on fire… Bellatrix!" I stop and turn to look at Evan.

"What!?" I snap.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She broke his heart. I want to break her head."

"You can't kill her."

"I wasn't going to kill her I was going to go Lestrange on her brain."

"Right and this will be your cell when you get caught torturing your own mother into insanity." Evan states pointing to an empty cell to the left of Bella's cell.

"Please, I won't have a moron like Barty Crouch Junior with me."

"You aren't going to do it."

"Who is going to stop me?"

"I'll tell Cissa." That gets me. "She'll make you stop."

"Why'd you have to bring my little sister into it?" I complain.

"Because, you weren't listening to reason."

"Fine, I won't do anything to her." I sigh. "Can't I mess with her a little?"

"Make her parrinoid?"

"Then when she least expects it—"

"Boom we drop it on her!"

"Then we can—"

"Yeah and we—"

"I know!"

"What?" Lucius asks in confusion.

"Ignore them." Narcissa sighs. "Bella and Sirius used to do that all the time. you learn not to ask or you might find out something you don't want the answer to."

"We'll kidnap Ted and use him as a Pinyada—" I tell my cousin excitedly.

"Wearing death eaters masks—" he adds,

"Then we'll leave him on their front step—"

"And when he ends up in the Hospital—"

"We can go there and bother him—"

"Because he thinks we're annoying—"

"When we talk like this!" we finish together both grinning evilly.

"Wow… they really are like Sirius and I were." Bella giggles.

"Yes they are." Narcissa informs her. "We must go now. Trixie wanted to go to Diagon Alley because she didn't get a chance to do her Christmas shopping."

"Can I get a picture with them first? To remember the moment I first saw them again."

"Of course." I hand my camera to Evan and stand between the two cells while Bella and Father stepped closer. After a picture is taken I turn to them.

"I won't be able to return for Christmas because I got a letter from James and Lily who want me to return to Potter Manor the day after Christmas. They don't know who I am so until I'm ready I will be keeping the disguise of Jasmine Potter. A snake in the Lion's den so to speak."

"Very well. Just don't forget who you are."

"Trust me, I won't. Anyway since I can't return any time soon I have a gift for each of you." I pull out two of the huge honeydukes Chocolate bars and hand one to each of them. "To keep you as healthy and sane as possible. It helps with the dementors."

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Bella says with tears of relief. She must have a really horrible time with the Dementors.

"You're welcome." I smile. "Oh father, before I go. I'm working on something very important and I need a bit of your hair for it to work." He nods and pulls out a few strands of his unkempt hair. I put the strands in a vial and slide it into my pocket. "Thank you, father. Goodbye. And Goodbye, Aunt Bella." They reply with their own goodbyes.

"Come children." Narcissa insists. We say goodbye and go back down to the door where we collect our wands before going to the boat.

Once ashore on the mainland Narcissa takes Evan and I to Diagon Alley while Lucius and Draco go to get Cissa. As we arrive in Diagon alley I lead them to a booth in the back of the room. "What are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Her." I say while pulling my hood up and motioning for Evan to do the same. Andy appears from the fireplace and sends a look at our table where she sees Narcissa and immediately walks to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "Will you meet us in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Will it take you long?"

"No."

"I shall see you there." She decides. I nod and lead Evan to the Alley. As we approach her I put my hood down to reveal Jasmine Potter and Evan puts his hood down as well and we step up on either side of her.

"Hello, Andromeda. Are you Christmas shopping as well?"

"Yes. I was going to yesterday but I decided today would be better. Why are you shopping this late? Don't you normally get your shopping done four days before Christmas?"

"Usually but I was unable to because I had an issue and needed to see a healer. Don't worry though, I'm fine."

"Alright. So where is your family?"

"We're here with a friend." I see her look down at the cloak I was wearing and her eyes widen.

"That's nice, but you should be careful who you make friends with. You might end up in a crowd you don't want to be in."

"Like the Malfoys? They've been perfectly nice to me. I think it's because I remind them of their niece." Andromeda stops and we turn to look at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Her niece?"

"Her Niece, Trixie. I didn't know Bellatrix had children but I've seen pictures and I must say I'm jealous. Trixie was rather beautiful for a child."

"Yes she was."

"You knew her?"

"It's a long story."

"Bellatrix must have been so happy to have a daughter like that. I wonder what happened to her."

"She wasn't Bella's daughter."

"So you had another sister?"

"No. She's my daughter. It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, it's alright."

"Still I feel horrible." I tell her. "Is that why you left the family? Because your daughters disappeared?"

"No. I would have left and taken them with me long before but They had me under the imperious curse and Bella is the only one whose curse I cannot break."

"I see."

"Albus to took my daughters to keep them safe from my ex-husband."

"Ah. So he hid them with new families. And you're okay with not knowing them?"

"No. I regret it every day but by the time I realized what he said it was too late he was gone. I had just given birth to my daughter Narcissa."

"Oh, Cissa? I met her! She's amazing! The cutest nine year old on the face of the planet." I gush.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be at Potter manor for the New Years. Come by any time after Christmas and I'll tell you about her and show you pictures."

"Alright. I'd love to."

"Perfect. Well I shouldn't keep Narcissa waiting but before we go we need your help. We're doing this experiment and we need the hair of a pureblood witch but we don't dare ask Narcissa. Do you think we could get some of yours?"

"That's fine. Do you have a vial?"

"Yes." I pull out a vial while she pulls out a strand of her hair. She puts it into the vial, I close it then put it in my pocket. "Thank you. See you soon."

"See you soon, Jasmine. You too Evan." Evan nods shyly. Evan and I wait for her to disappear into the crowd before turning and going to the book store.

We find Narcissa who immediately pulls us to an empty corner of the store. "Do you have a list of everyone you must get gifts for?" We nod and follow her.

We return home and take our bags up to our rooms where I have Vlad wrap the ones I got except for the few book I got for myself. I place them in my library compartment in my trunk where I can get them if I need them. I then grab the grimoire from my bed and sit at my desk to read it.

_The Vito Creatio Rituali or the life creation ritual is not an easy task unless you are a necromancer. This ritual allows you to create a living being with only a potion and an enchantment. The steps are easy to follow once you have all that you need._

_Potion Ingredients_

_To create this potion you need all of the following ingredients to create the person you want._

_1.__Hair of your Mother and Father_

_2.__Hair of their mother and father_

_3.__12 ounces of Polyjuice potion_

_4.__4 gallons of water_

_5.__The body of a person around the age you want your creation_

_6.__Created memories for your creation_

_To make this potion you must collect each of these things in whichever order you see fit but make sure to get all of them close to the same time. The potion will take a total of 2 weeks to perfect to the point of working. Now the instructions are—_

I stop reading and look at the time. it's almost time for dinner. "Vlad!" Vlad appears. "Is everyone preparing for dinner?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Very well. I shall as well. Vlad I have some things I need you to get. Give me a moment." I pull out a stationary set and begin writing.

_Five Gallons of Polyjuice Potion  
a female muggle around 11 or 12  
a Male muggle around 11 or 12_

"I need the things on this list." I tell him while handing him my list. "When you get the last two try checking muggle orphanages for the right ones."

"Yes Mistress."

"Bring them here to my room and keep them silent."

"Yes, Mistress." And with a bow the elf is gone. I go into my closet and choose something to wear to dinner then I go down the stairs to dinner.

At dinner things are calm the way I like it. I'm sitting quietly eating until Lucius asks "Trixie, how many of your potion ingredients do you have?"

"I have the hair of my parents and now I need hair from James and Lily. I just sent Vlad to get most of the rest and I can get what else is needed. It's a rather simple ritual actually."

"How long does the potion take to brew?"

"Two weeks. By the time it's done I'll be back at Hogwarts so I'll get James and Lily to re-sort Evan and Jasmine then I'll stay for them to get used to everything before Cadmus and I go to New York."

"What about your schooling?"

"We were on the streets of New York never staying in one place at a time so it was hard to find us especially with all the magic sites there. We never showed up on the American school registration so we wouldn't be sent them. We were found by Uncle Lucius while he is on a business trip."

"Do you think you can find your sister before the ritual."

"I cannot. I could if my magic was higher but I can't unlock much of my power yet."

"We'll have to wait."

"Don't worry. With as much of the potion I'm making I'll have enough for multiple rituals so if she needs one done we can do one. These potions don't expire."

"Very well. You will explain to us how the ritual works soon right?"

"As soon as it's necessary to share that information. Until then I ask that you just trust me with this information."

"We trust you."

"Hello!" Cissa smiles while walking in. "Uncle Lucius allowed me to stay a bit longer and The Greengrass family offered to bring me back. and this is Daphne's friend Tracey." I made sure to look like Jasmine right before they look at me.

"Hello, Daphne. Tracey. How have your holidays been so far?"

"Pleasant thank you." Daphne replies while Tracey nods in agreement. "And yours?"

"Quieter than I'm used to. I don't have Harry waking me up with his fit throwing every day. It feels like I've slept the entire week away." I force smile kindly.

"I hope this means you'll sleep better at school. Your last night terror woke the whole dorm of Slytherins."

"That won't be a problem anymore. Lady Malfoy has showed me how to prevent night terrors. I haven't had one since before I got here."

"Well that's good." Daphne smiles.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation but we must go now. We have much to do."

"It was a pleasure meeting you. See you at school Daphne! And you Tracey." I call after them before turning back to my plate. I look up and realize they're all staring at me. "What?"

"You got Daphne to smile." Draco exclaims.

"So?"

"I've never seen that girl smile." Lucius says. "Not once since we've known the Greengrass'."

"Daphne smiles all the time in our dorm room." I shrug.

After Dinner I go up to my room to find two terrified muggles sitting on my floor, a bone and a vial on my desk, and my cauldron has been retrieved as well. I sigh and take my cauldron back into my potions lab compartment before coming to get the other things. With the muggles in my site I begin making the potion starting with the water. I pour the polyjuice in as is instructed and begin stirring it in. I add a few ingredients then cast a preservation charm on it and walk around my table over to the muggles. I untie the girl's mouth. "What is it they call you?"

"Ellie. When we get out of here we're calling the police."

"You're police have no jurisdiction over me and even if you got out of this trunk you would still have a hard time leaving the manor and I grew up roaming these halls." Not a complete lie but some of it was untrue. "how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"What are your parents' names?"

"I don't know. I'm an orphan."

"Thank you." I say before moving on. I untie the boy's mouth and sit down in front of him. "Name?"

"Ethan."

"Age?"

"11"

"Parents?"

"Orphan." I nod and stand back a bit so they both can see me.

"I am Bellatrix Drake. You two are going to help me with an experiment. If it goes flawless you won't end up dying in excruciating pain, understand? Good, so don't touch this cauldron. Listen carefully because I'm only telling you once. I don't care about your current lives and nobody else does either. As far as I'm concerned you two are both filth beneath my level. You will be here for two weeks. You will not question me, disobey me or do anything to anger me or I will kill you and get a replacement muggle. Any questions?"

"You just said not to question you."

"Watch it, you. I just asked if you had any questions. Don't waste this opertunity or you will regret it. You're going to be a part of something great."

"What is so great about being kidnapped?"

"Right now even from where you're from you both are worthless nobodies." I see them both get angry when I say that but I don't care. "If this project is successful then we both get what we want. You'll have a family and I'll have my old family back."

"So we get a family? Whats the condition?"

"You do exactly what I say when I say it. So if I tell you to drink something that might cause you excruciating pain you will do it."

"No way! You can't make me do that!"

"You don't have a choice about it. You will drink the potion or I will kill you."

"You can't kill us. You're our age." The girl snaps.

I pull out the wand I got from Egypt and I aim it at her "Crucio." She begins screaming in the worst pain she's ever felt. I leave the curse on her for a few minutes before taking it off. "That was the cruciatus curse. It means torment is Latin. Even a dumb muggle like you can figure out what would happen if I used the killing curse."

"Go… to… hell!"

"I will when I'm ready to." I laugh then point the wand at her. "Avada Kadavra." The girl stops trembling and freezes in fear a split second before the curse hits her and she goes limp. "Merlin, she was annoying." I huff then look at Ethan. "Tell me you're not as annoying as her."

"I'll take the potion or whatever. I can tell you don't want us to die. You're doing this for a family and I'm in it to have a home. Ellie's always been a little hot-headed."

"Well now she's dead."

"Well I still have my memory of her."

"No you won't. part of the ritual takes all of your memories and replaces them with ones we have. You won't remember anything except what we want you to."

He stares at me in shock. "And I don't get a choice in that either?"

"No. I'm turning you into an entirely different person."

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"The potion's not done." I say simply. "You know for a muggle you're not bad company. I have to tie you back up now." I move forward to re-tie his mouth but he pulls away.

"Wait! I have one more question."

"What?"

"What is a muggle?"

"A non-magical being like yourself. If this works you will have magic but until then you will be useless to me."

"I do have a use."

"But you can't help me right now." I state and then I put his gag back in and drag him up to my room. I then go get the dead body and pull her up as well. "Vlad!" The house-elf appears and I drop the body in front of him. "Get rid of this and find me another one." He grabs onto the hand of the muggle then he looks behind me, his eyes wide and he disappears. I turn and I see Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa standing in the door with shocked looks. "She annoyed me so I knocked her out?" It came more like a question.

"You killed that girl?" Narcissa asks with worry.

"Don't worry, it was only a muggle. Nobody will miss her she was an orphan." I dismiss then look at the muggle boy sitting on the floor. "This is Ethan. He's muggle but he's good at talking. Knows exactly what I want to hear. The girl was annoying so I had Vlad get me a different one."

"Why do you have them?"

"It's part of the ritual." I state. Just then Cadmus comes in. "Ah Cadmus! I'd like you to meet Ethan. He'll be turning into Evan when the ritual is ready."

"He agreed?"

"Well I wasn't going to ask but you would never allow it to happen so yes I asked. He said yes but the girl said go to hell. I told her in a roundabout way that she would first."

"You killed her?"

"She was gonna try to kill me and she annoyed me. It was better for her to die and to get another one." Just then Vlad appears with another terrified muggle girl. "This one's not as annoying is she?"

"No Mistress. This one is afraid to speak."

"Thank you, Vlad." Vlad bows and disappears. Turning to my realitives I state "If you don't want to be reminded of my Aunt Bellatrix then I suggest you leave." They give me worried looks then they exit the room and close the door. I untie the girl's mouth. "What is your name?"

"Jasmine." I give her a strange look. It's really weird how she looks like a potter and her name is Jasmine. "Do you have a last name."

"Potter. I'm Jasmine Potter." My eyes widen.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven almost twelve."

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

"I was told they were dead."

"Does odd things happen around you? Things floating, breaking, shattering? Fires?"

"All the time."

"Congratulations you have magic. This ritual won't be as hard on you and you'll have your family back."

"What do you mean?"

"You're Jasmine Lily Potter age eleven born December 12, 1979. Your father is James Charlus Potter and your mother is Jasmine Lily Potter (Evans). Your brothers are Harry James Potter, Evan Sirius Potter and your half-brother Cadmus Sirius Regulus Black. I know because I've been living as you since I was four."

"Really? I have a family?" I nod. "What are they like?"

"You're parents are both arrogant bigots and your brother Harry is the world's biggest jerk. You'll know more soon but for now I need to put you and Evan here in a safe place." I stand them up and drag them into the extended compartment of my trunk. I summon some blankets and pillows for them and untie them. "I'll come check on you in the morning." I tell them before leaving the trunk and closing the lid. I change into pajamas and climb into bed before falling into sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day on Christmas Eve I am told that I would be attending the Ministry Yule party then on Christmas would be the Malfoy Yule Party. I wake up early in the morning and the first thing I do is call Vlad. "Wait here a moment." Vlad nods and stays where he is while I go and change into some clothes.

When I return I am happy to see him still there. "My two guests will still need to be taken care of. I want you to get them some beds to sleep on, some clean clothes to change into and some food." He bows and snaps his fingers making them appear. "Good. Follow me." I open my trunk and lead the elf inside where the two of them are. "Bring it all in." the elf snaps his fingers and the beds appear, each with a change of clothes and a tray of food on them. "You will bring them food and clothes every day until it is time for the ritual. If they request a shower or bath you will take them to my personal bathroom to wash up. They are my guests."

"Um… excuse me… I don't mean to be rude… but do you have Bi-polar?" Ethan asks.

"No. I had a long day yesterday and was tired and stressed."

"So you killed Ellie?"

"Ellie wasn't working for my plans. I have the real Jasmine Potter here so this ritual will go better now. Eat, get dressed. If you need anything Call Vlad and he'll come help. He won't let you out and he won't do anything that might harm anyone." And with that I leave.

Most of the day I spend reading about and preparing for the ritual. After I've done what I can for the potion I begin carving runes into the rune stones I would be making a circle with. I also collect all the memories I have into little vials and put them in a protective case with my name on it. Once I got my memories done I go help Cadmus collect his memories and I put his in a separate case.

Finally I'm climbing out of my potions lab when Narcissa comes in. "We need to get you ready." She was already dressed and looking amazing. I nod and go get my dress which she helps me get on. Then I pull on my stockings and my shoes. "Before I do your hair can I take a picture of you as Trixie?" I nod once then close my eyes and focus on changing to look like me.

I smile for the camera and stand tall and proud while she takes the picture. I see her eyes get watery. "I thought I would never get to see the real you again."

"I'm here, Aunt Cissy. I'll always be here when you need me to… unless I'm at school or in New York for the summer." Aunt Cissy laughs and pulls me into a hug.

When she pulls away I change my look back to being Jasmine Potter and allow Aunt Cissy to fix my hair up. She fixes her make up then we go into Cissa's room to help her. My baby sister. She looks pretty in her dress. Like a princess.

The three of us walk down to see Lucius, Draco and Cadmus in their dress robes with slick hair and perfect aristocratic posture. We all pull on our traveling cloak then Lucius asks his wife "Shall we go?" Narcissa nods once and the six of us disappear only to reappear at the Minister's Mansion.

We walk down the drive and up to the large doors where we are greeted by Aurors standing guard. "Lucius!" Exclaims the minister as he sees us. "It's so wonderful to see you again! Narcissa, you look lovely as ever." He says while taking her hand and kissing the back of it with a bow.

"Thank you, Cornelius." She says pleasantly.

"And who are these fine young people?"

"I'm sure you remember our son, Draco, and our niece, Cissa."

"Yes of course. It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"These two are Draco's friends as school, Evan Potter and Jasmine Potter."

"Potter?"

"Harry is our brother sir." Cadmus informs him blankly with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I give a small curtsy as well.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now I have the whole Potter family her! And the black family as well! So wonderful! Andromeda, I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Hello, Minister. Sorry I'm late, Ted was starting to get a cold and Dora broke her foot trying to get him soup. It's a long story." I scowl darkly before it turns into a gentle smile while I turn to look at the woman who just came in.

"Andromeda!"

"Hello, Jasmine." Then she sees who I'm with and her face turns stony. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"This is Lord and Lady Malfoy, Their son and one of my best friends, Draco, and here's Evan. And of course I can't forget Cissa. With a face like that nobody could ever forget someone so adorable." I smile while pulling Cissa into a hug. She giggles and pulls away before stepping forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsies. Andromeda gasps and I see her eyes start to glisten a bit.

"You are quite adorable, Aren't you?" She says softly. Pain is clear in her voice to anyone who has known her personally. "I would love to see a twirl from such a beautiful princess." Cissa giggles and twirls for Andy who smiles at seeing the girl so happy. Andy's eyes flicker up to Aunt Cissy's and she goes blank face again. "If you all will excuse me I think I will go find my cousin before he spikes the punch." And with that Andy walks swiftly away.

"Why doesn't mother just stay with us for once." Cissa frowns. We all turn to her.

"How did you know she was your mother?"

"The way she looked at me told me. Like she wanted to grab ahold of me and never let go again. If she wants me so bad why does she leave?"

"She doesn't know what's best for her." Aunt Cissa sighs. "Come I shall take you to the children's room."

We follow Narcissa through the crowd to the sideroom where everyone under the age of seventeen are at. Draco goes and greets his other friends followed by Cadmus, Cissa goes and spends some time with Lyra Greengrass, and I go sit at a table by myself. I do not remain alone, however, when Daphne Greengrass soon comes over. "Well you seem to be enjoying yourself. May I join you?"

"You may." I state while gesturing to the seat to my left. She sits. "So how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm tired of parties already and I have three more to attend."

"How unfortunate. I only have two more but I don't think the Potter one counts so really only one more."

"Lucky you. I have to attend to find myself potential suitors."

"At eleven years old?"

"Father likes to plan far ahead."

"None of these children are worth having you." I state calmly. "None of these prissy boys could handle you."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be a boy then." She tells me with a smile then says "If you'll excuse me I have yet to dance with Draco." And she gets up to leave.

"Hello." I look up to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of me. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to, Mr. Zabini."

"Please, call me Blaise." He smiles as he leads me onto the dance floor.

I'm Blaise and I dance to three songs before finally James Potter sees. "Jasmine! Get away from that boy!" I step away and turn to see James, Lily and Harry all storming over. "It is bad enough that you are in Slytherin and now we find out you're consorting with the children of death eaters."

"It's not a big deal, Father, we were only dancing."

"I do not want you talking to them!"

"Please, father, what are they going to do? Force me to go muggle hunting? Like I would even if they asked me."

"I don't like this attitude of yours."

"I don't have an attitude, father."

"You are an arrogant little brat and need to learn not to expect everyone to put their attention on you. What were you thinking outflying your brother?"

"I thought this was about my friends."

"It's about all of it! Everything since you went to Slytherin. You are in a dangerous place and I don't want you there. They're nothing but death eaters. All Slytherins are evil."

"But Death eaters didn't only come from Slytherin."

"They did too—"

"So Peter Pettigrew wasn't the fourth Marauder before he joined You-know-who?"

"Peter was different. We'll talk about this when we get home, let's go."

"No. I'm here enjoying the holidays with my friends. Evan and I will see you the day after Christmas. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some refreshments."

"Allow me to escort you, Miss Potter." Blaise holds out his arm which I take and allow him to lead me to the refreshment table.

I somehow end up sitting between a chattering Cissa and a silent Draco. I have no idea where Cadmus went. Suddenly I look up to see Andromeda standing in front of our table. "May I sit here for a moment?"

"Of course." I say. "Cissa, Talk to Andromeda." I say but the moment the girl saw the woman she falls silent. "Now she stops." I groan.

"Cissa, I know you won't remember me… I haven't seen you since the day you were born… I'm your mother."

"I know. I saw how you looked at me when we met."

"Okay. So if you ever need someone to talk to or a place to get away for a while, my door is always open."

"And if you ever want to come to your senses and be a family again, our door is open." Andromeda leaps out of her chair and turns to look at Lucius and Narcissa. "Until then Cissa will stay with us until she's old enough to move out."

"I want my daughter back." Andromeda demands.

"Then why don't you go to Dumbledore and ask for Bellatrix and Andromeda back. I'm sure they'd love to meet their little sister. Maybe they'll want to stay with us as well."

"You won't get away with this. You kidnapped her."

"She's our god-daughter and you were in no state to care for a new born child. Narcissa and I have done a wonderful job with Cissa." Lucius says calmly. Andromeda glares at them then glances sadly down at Cissa before turning and heading for the door.

"Are you children alright?"

"I'm sad. I want her to come home." Cissa says.

"So do I."

The rest of the party went by fast and the next day—after unwrapping Christmas presents which included books, clothes, and a pensieve—I go to my potion's lab where I check on the potion. Seeing it's fine I work on other potions to get my stock of many potions filled until Vlad appears. "Lady Malfoy wishes to see Mistress."

"Thank you, Vlad. Go see if my guests need anything." He disappears. I finish filling my potions bottles with pepper-up potion and set them in my stock area before exiting from the trunk. "Is it time to dress, Aunt Cissy?"

"It is." I nod and go get the dress on and we do the party thing all over except with no dramatic scenes because the potters and Andromeda aren't there.

The next day after breakfast I go pack all of my things into my trunk except for what was already in the room and I go down the stairs to see the only one we're waiting on is Cadmus. I see Cissa crying and I set my trunk go over and I check on her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave." She sobs.

"I don't want to go either, Cissa, but if I don't then my father will punish me."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. He seemed rather cross with me."

"Don't go, Jasmine!"

"I must, Cissa." Cadmus comes down as well.

"Please stay!"

"We must go, Cissa. Please, don't cry. You still have Belladonna. Whenever you miss me just look at her and you'll remember me." I hug the girl.

Cadmus gets some hugs as well then we floo away through the many fireplaces until we end up in Potter Manor. "Mother, Father! We're home!" all is silent for a moment then Lily comes into the room.

"This way. We have something to discuss with you both." Cadmus and I look at each other with worry then follow her into the dining room where Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, James, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Lily were all gathered. Cadmus and I go sit as well.

"What is this?"

"We've decided that for health reasons Slytherin is not the best house for you. Therefore we are having you both re-sorted and will inform the Hat that Slytherin is not an option for the both of you."

"What!" I exclaim. "You can't do that! He can't do that, can he professor?" I turn to Snape.

"As your parent it is perfectly within his rights to request that you be re-sorted if he feels you are failing in either health or academics. Seeing as your current overall grade is perfect he has decided to claim health." Snape glares at James. "I cannot prevent his decision."

"Why are you doing this?" Cadmus demands. "We're perfectly happy where we are!"

"They're doing it because they don't like the fact that we made the front page of every Newspaper and Magazine for being Potters in Slytherin and for being better at Quidditch then our idiot brother." I sneer. "They care as much about us as they do that vase there. It's been broken five times."

"That's not true! We love both of you and care very much! That is why we're doing this. You'll understand when you're older." Lily reasons. "Now you have the choice of being sorted now or wait until the first day of school."

"I'll wait. I want the entire school to know that we don't agree with this decision. It doesn't matter what house we're re-sorted into we are slytherin and we are proud of it." And with that Cadmus and I went down to our rooms in the dungeons where we stay the rest of the break. We only leave our rooms to visit each other. This extra time alone gives me a chance to work on our memories for our soon to be replacements in this messed up family. I'm able to fabricate images in my mind and make them realistic with my magic. I have Cadmus help me get all of the ones for Evan done as well.

On January 2nd we all return to Hogwarts and that night at dinner Cadmus and I sit as far away from the other Slytherins as possible both of them looking upset but they won't talk to anyone. Finally when everyone is there Dumbledore stands for an announcement. "Welcome back everyone! Before we have dinner I have been informed that Professor James Potter is unhappy with his children being in Slytherin and has decided it is unhealthy for them to be there so he and his wife have requested that Jasmine and Evan Potter be re-sorted—" he barely gets the words out when the entire Slytherin table erupts into angry shouts and complaints. "Silence! The board of Governors were already approached and there was no possible way for them to decline the request therefore Jasmine and Evan will both be resorted. Professor McGonnagall if you will please."

McGonagall steps up to the front of the room and calls "Evan Potter." Evan walks up with an expression of pure rage on his face.

All is silent for a moment then the hat shouts "RAVENCLAW!" Evan steps aside rather than joining the blue table.

"Jasmine Potter!" I walk up and allow my magic to radiate anger off of me while staring at James and Lily with pure hatred.

"_Ah, Miss Drake. I see you've discovered your true identity. This plan you are crafting is truly genius. Salazar would be proud._"

"I require to be in Ravenclaw." I mutter.

"_I can see that. Yes, Ravenclaw works perfectly for the Potter duo. Good luck with your plan while in RAVENCLAW!_" I hat is removed and Cadmus and I head back to the Slytherin table.

"Children, I insist you move to your own house table."

"Coat us in blue and stick an eagle on our robes and we're still Snakes, professor. A wardrobe change cant change that." I state coldly.

"You are Ravenclaws now—"

"Maybe tomorrow, headmaster. Tonight my brother and I will be spending dinner with our true house… our true family."

"I demand that you join the correct table. You belong in—"

"Slytherin, Headmaster! That is where we were sent the first time! That is where we belong! I don't care what you say I will NEVER be a true Ravenclaw!" I declare proudly before taking a seat next to Draco with Cadmus at my side.

Dinner is a silent and awkward affair and after dessert we are told to head to our dorms but Evan and I are held back by the Slytherins as each one of them wanted to give us a hug. They all lined up in a single row with the first years in front and took turns hugging us before heading down to bed. The last one to us was Flint. "I guess you both will be on the blue team then."

"No hard feelings, Flint?"

"Don't beat us too bad."

"We'll lose on purpose if we have to." I grin. He laughs and hugs me before moving on to Cadmus. Once Flint is gone Cadmus and I turn to see a Ravenclaw Prefect waiting for us. "Well what are you waiting for, Bookworm, lead us to the dorms. I want to get some sleep and hopefully avoid the worst of you nerds." The prefect scowls and leads us to the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"You need to knock three times and answer a riddle to get inside." The prefect snaps then steps back to watch.

I step forward and knock on the door. "A hungry donkey was tied to a rope eight feet long. About thirty feet away there was a basket of fresh carrots. The donkey wanted to eat those carrots. How did he reach them?" comes a voice from the door.

"Obviously the donkey wasn't tied to anything else." I sigh with boredom. The door swings open and Evan and I follow the prefect in. "Is that the best your door has? I hears that one so many times I can and have answered it in my sleep." I drawl. Every student turns and stares. "What." I snap.

"Um… welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm—"

"David Crowings. Chaser, Quidditch Captain, left handed. You glance at the hoop you're going for before you throw. You also have several other tell signs but I'm not going to list them all right now."I state which gains me shocked looks. "What is it you want?"

"Our Keeper quite and we have a chaser out on injury for the rest of this year. Would you two fill in?"

"Fine. Now where do we sleep."

As soon as I'm directed to my new room I close the door and lock it. All Ravenclaws have their own room and it stays that way all seven years so that the Ravens can study in silence. This works for me perfectly because now nobody will bother me while I prepare for the ritual.

School started up again the next day and I go through the motions, over the next few days, purposely allowing my grades to drop while in my free time I work hard on the ritual preparations. Finally the day come that the potion is ready. January seventh I finish the potion and then go down for breakfast in my Ravenclaw robes that hold fourteen different Slytherin pins. "It's done." I mutter to Cadmus. "We'll finish this tonight."

"I just found out that Dumbledore is guarding the Sorcerer's stone on the forbidden third floor corridor."

"Sounds like something we'll take care of before we leave."

"Deal." He replies. We eat in silence until James and Lily Potter come over.

"Take those pins off."

"It won't happen." He tries to summon them but nothing happens. "Only I can take them off."

"Take them off."

"Not doing it."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for disobeying a teacher."

"So?"

"20 points for talking back to a teacher."

"I don't care." I decide before going back to my food. I struggle not to laugh at how red his face gets.

"100 points from Ravenclaw!" she shouts and all of the goes quiet as they turn to look.

"Is that is?"

"Detention Friday night with Lily."

"Wonderful."

"For the rest of the Term."

"Can't wait." James growls in frustration and stomps away while I continue to smirk after him. Then I turn to the head table "Professor Flitwick I found that picture of your wife and son you were missing!"

"200 points to Ravenclaw!" Flitwick squeaks and summons the picture from my hand.

I go through the day like normal then as I head down for dinner I hide my bag in an empty classroom. After dinner I say that I forgot my bag in the classroom and I drag Cadmus with me. Once we're alone I lead him up to the room I had found.

I close the door, lock it, and then place privacy and protection spells on the room so we wouldn't be heard or caught. "You ready for this?" I ask him. He nods.

I grab my bag and my trunk out of it and unshrink it before pulling out everything I needed for the ritual. The ward stones and candles are set in a circle around the cauldron. After a few moments of chanting the potion is ready. I pull out two vials of it and hand one to Cadmus. We add the hair of our parents first then the hair of their parents and then the memories we made. I have Cadmus hold my bottle while I went into my trunk and got the two people inside.

We have them both sit on the floor on either side of the circle and I hand my vial to Jasmine while Cadmus hand his to Ethan. "Drink them." I say." they look at each other nervously then turn to their potions and drain them.

Thank Morgana I had the good sense to cast a silencing charm around the room. Both of them begin to scream in pain although Jasmine's isn't as bad. "What do we do now?" Cadmus asks me in worry. I look in the book.

"Nothing. Now we wait and watch." I sigh.

We wait for several hours while the two of them writhe in pain. It's several hour later and still they're both in extreme pain and three professors have passed by calling their names already. "When will this end?"

"I have no idea, Cousin." I sigh and lean against the wall "This is the first time I changed someone's entire identity inside and out."

"I think Jasmine is done."

"What about an alibi for where they've been?"

"Chance Logan lost his cat and they were chacing it. They found it but realized they were lost and struggled to find their way back."

"Chance lost his cat?"

"Not exactly." I say. just then my book bag moves and I prod it with my wand "Hush, Sylvester."

"You stole his cat?"

"Jasmine and Evan will give him back. it's not stealing, just borrowing without permission."

"That's stealing."

"Cadmus, don't be so uptight. We're going to give the beast back." I sigh.

"Alright."

It's about dinner time when Evan stops screaming. Looking at their faces I can see the transformations worked. They looked exactly the way we do. "I dunno. I recon I'm better looking than him."

"I can hear you." Evan groans as he sits up. "What the… who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"It's a long story."

"You remember that we did a ritual?"

"Of course." Jasmine sighs while sitting up "Why else would I willingly lie on the floor?"

"Alright. The ritual worked." We hand them the wands we got at Ollivanders. "Cast the lumos charm." They do and I'm happy to see it worked. "Good. Now." I pull two shrunken trunks from my pocket and unshrink them. "School trunks these have one extended compartment for your things, one Closet for your clothes and a library of books. I made a copy of all our books for you and all the clothes you'll wear are in there. Any questions?"

"What's our story for why they couldn't find us?"

"You got lost tracking down Chance Logan's cat." I say while pulling the cat out of my bag and calming it by petting it.

"You stole his cat?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you stole his cat."

"I will kill you." I glare at Evan.

"No you won't I'm important to your plan. If you were going to kill me you wouldn't have done a ritual on me. What ritual was it anyway?"

"Long story, not enough time. take the cat shrink your trunks and go." I say. they scowl at me stapping at them but do as I said anyway.

"They listened to you?"

"I modified the ritual."

"How?"

"I laced the imperious curse into the series of enchantments I was using."

"That's illegal."

"So is the Cruciatus and the killing curses. I used both of them on that muggle girl. I do what I have to for my family. It was necessary."

"Just don't get caught."

"We won't." I gather my things up, shrink my trunk, put it in my bag then turn to Cadmus. "Ready?" I ask him while holding out an old quaffle.

"To New York?"

"Start spreading the news."

"We're leaving today. Yeah, let's do this." And as soon as he touches it we're gone without a trace.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Andromeda's POV**

I sit at the head table in Hogwarts between Narcissa and Madame Pomphrey. Since The Triwizard tournament would be held this year it is required that Hogwarts has more healers around. So of course St. Mungo's sends Narcissa and I to do the job since we are their two best field Healers. When we had been informed that we were chosen we both hated the idea of working together but we have no choice. Finally Dumbledore stands to make an announcement. "As you all know It was announced on September first that Hogwarts would be host of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Usually this is a tournament held betweeb Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons however this year we have accepted the offer of a new participating school. The Manhattan Academy of Magic. If everyone would rise and allow your head of house comes check you before we all go outside they will arrive shortly."

"A new school?" Madame Pomphrey asks. "Why?"

"Expansion of our contacts. We have not attempted to co-exist with the American wizards since Newt Scamander's problem in New York." Minerva informs us.

Soon enough the entire school is out on the grounds in perfect formation waiting. "How will they arrive?" I ask Poppy.

"I have no idea." She shrugs.

And then Albus calls out "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" says another boy.

The last boy was closer… As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, there is a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards us. It is being pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed—then, with an almighty crash, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

I barely see the coat of arms on the doors (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerges from the inside of the carriage—a shoe the size of a child's sled—followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman I've ever seen. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, is immediately explained. A few people gasp.

The only person the size of this woman that I've met is Hagrid. "She must be half-giant like Hagrid." Narcissa mutters. I doubt it was to me but I still look over to her. of couse she's still staring at the woman. Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxes into a gracious smile and she walks forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he says. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dore," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Looking behind her I notice about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and are now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. Having nearly been a Beauxbatons student myself I know from experience gained from my trips to France that it is much warmer there then it is here. From what I can see the students are staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other—er—charges."

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

We all stand, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang and American Students to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then- "Can you hear something?" some of the students mutter to their friends. Everyone goes dead silent as we listen. A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound.

"The lake!" yells Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From ourr position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, we have a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water—except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks—and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then come rigging…

"It's a ship!" Harry Potter exclaims smuggly.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, there is the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, seem to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, It becomes apparent that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, I recognize him immediately as do the entire school since they start muttering his name. Victor Krum.

"Odd. The American's should have been her first." Minerva mutters. We all wait a few more minutes then go inside.

"Unfortunately I believe our American friends might have been caught in a storm while crossing the Ocean—" he's cut off by a lot of revving of engines and the doors fly open magically to allow a whole gang of people on motorbikes ride in. they circle the hall three times before stopping in a perfect line with the oldest one in front of the line flanked by two hooded figures. In fact the man is the only one not hooded. All the motor bikes shut off and the three in front climb off of theirs.

"Sorry we're late. Our fifth sixth and seventh years all came down with a mysterious case of food poisoning." The man grins. "Unfortunately that means we only have our first four years as our participants. As a calculated decision we left our first and second years at the school along with all but our top student in the third year. Will that be a problem?"

"Actually—" Karkaroff begins but is cut off by the man.

"Perfect. Since there's no problem my students can take seats. Perhaps they should move their Motorcycles first."

"Professor Alexander Drake, I presume." At that name I stiffen. That is Ryan's brother.

"You are correct."

"Unfortunately we cannot allow minors participate in this tournament."

"Oh… how about instead of all of them I only have my top five students participate?"

"I—oh very well it's not like we have a choice. Can we at least know their names first?"

"You two and you. Introduce yourself." The two students that flank him along with another, slightly smaller student step up in front of the whole crowd. "First is our twin duo tied for fourth for our overall top graded students are Caelum and Cepheus Black." Two boys step up to the front and pull their hoods down to reveal to younger versions of Regulus Black.

"Our next student is the third overall top graded student in our school. Cadmus Black!" Cadmus takes off his hood and I gasp.

"He looks like Sirius."

"Our second overall top graded student. Andromeda Drake the Second!" I stare in shock. That's not possible. "And our top student in the school for the fifty years that we've existed… Bellatrix Drake." She also lowers her hood and I nearly fall out of my seat. Standing ther I swear is a young version of my elder sister for a moment but the moment I see her standing there I know it's not. It's Trixie. My Trixie.

"My babies." I mutter. Then I turn and give my best glare to Dumbledore which actually gets him to flinch. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" I shout feeling rage fill my entire body.

**Trixie's POV**

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" I turn and watch as Andromeda rises out of her seat. She stomps over to him. "YOU PROMISED ME THEY WOULD BE IN A SAFE PLACE!"

"I—I don't understand! They were Jasmine Potter and Ginevra Weasley but… but they're sitting there!" He points to the Ravenclaw. For the first time since he was a child Albus Dumbledore is at a loss of words.

"Potter? Me? I am not a Potter! I am the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Royal house of Drake." I declare proudly. "And My sister would rather die than be a _Weasel_!" I sneer. Meda nods in agreement. "Hello, Mother. It's wonderful to see you again after all these years. How is father? Or have you not seen him since you allowed those people to kidnap me and Meda?"

"Trixie I—"

"Don't!" I snap. "That was rhetorical. I don't want to hear anything from you." I turn to the familiar blonde witch and In a calmer tone I say "Hello, aunt Narcissa. It is wonderful to see you again. My other sister is here by chance is she? I would love to get to finally meet her."

"She is there." Narcissa gestures to the Slytherin table. "Cissa, stand up so your sisters may greet you." Meda and I turn to the table to see a blonde girl in slytherin robs stand up. We walk over to her and look her up and down. "You… are so beautiful." I smile softly.

"Really?"

"Like Aunt Narcissa." Meda agrees. We see Cissa's eyes water happily and we both hug her.

"We'll never let anyone hurt you." I sigh before pulling away and straitening up. I see the Durmstrang Students at the Gryffindor Table with a smug Harry Potter and the Beauxbatons students near Jasmine, Evan and Ginny. "You noble people don't mind if we join you do you? Good." We go shrink our motorcycles and put them in protective boxes before putting them in our pockets then we all take seats at the Slytherin table.

After a small speech from Dumbledore the food is served. "Hay! What is this!? Where's the Pizza!" I exclaim. The other Americans nod in agreement. Moments later Pizza and hamburgers appear at every table. "That's more like it!"

After dinner was dessert then there is another announcement. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" —there is a smattering of polite applause— "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There is a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledges it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three—Now four—champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line except the five accepted students to represent our American friends."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The Durmstrang students exit the hall followed by the beauxbatons students but nobody else moved. Where would we be staying. Our headmaster, my Uncle Xander, is talking with Dumbledore. After a bit of a debate Uncle Xander comes down followed by Narcissa and Andromeda. "Madame Malfoy and… Healer Tonks are going to show us where we are permitted to stay."

"And where is that, sir?"

"In the Dungeons with the Slytherins. Unfortunately you must share rooms with the Slytherins but I'm sure they won't have a problem with that."

"I will accept Cadmus, Caelum, and Cepheus to share my room." Draco volunteers.

"My sisters may stay with me." Cissa states.

"And I'm sure we'll find more places for the others." Aunt Cissy says.

"Perfect."

Just then I'm shoved aside. "Move Death Eater spawn." Harry says as he shoves by to get to Draco. I shove Harry to the ground.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me you filthy son of a mudblood." I snarl then crush his fingers under my boot as I walk away followed by my sisters then our cousins.

"The password is Toujours Pur." Draco tells us when we're in front of the wall where the entrance is. We all walk in and wait for everyone to show up then for the sleeping arrangements to be made.

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. however with the cup all set up almost everyone is up early and many of the older students are putting in their names. "Are you all ready for this?" I ask with my parchment slip in hand. The four others show me there and we all turn to the Goblet. "No matter what happens we help whoever gets it." They nod in agreement then the five of us go and put our names in together.

The rest of the day for them is spent playing Quidditch. It was Draco, Cadmus, Caelum, and Cepheus verses Me, Meda and Cissa. We're about to get a game started when Mother, Aunt Cissa and Uncle Xander comes onto the field. "Could you use a few extra players?"

"If it's family playing." I say with a specific look at my mother.

"I can give up trying to be different for an hour or two. I can be a Black if I need to." I hesitate and look at my sisters who nod. With a scowl I turn back to her and give on single inclination with my head.

"Manhattan Students! We need some brooms!" I call. Draco, Cissa Aunt Cissy and mother are all loaned my fellow students' firebolt and we all go off to separate ends of the field to plan. "Alright. I will play Chaser. Who is playing what?"

"I'll play chaser!" Meda and Cissa say together. I smile fondly at them then look at the two grown witches for their answers.

"I'll be keeper." Mother says.

"And I'll be seeker." Aunt Narcissa says.

I grin. "That must be where Draco gets it from." I laugh. Narcissa gives a small grin before we go back to center field. I shake hands with Cadmus.

"Ready to lose cousin?"

"Can't lose if our team beats you." I reply calmly "And then your team has to wear a dress and declare that you were beat by girls all day tomorrow." The guys all share looks then nod in agreement.

"Deal. But if you lose than you must all announce to everyone here at Hogwarts your most secret ambitions."

"Fine." I say calmly before we all take to the air.

Our game goes perfectly. And we all work hard for our game. Stealing the quaffle before they reach the goal faking which way the quaffle will go. Going into random dives to distract the other players. Finally I get another goal right as both the seekers go into a dive seeing that Draco is closer to begin with I know I have to do something. I take a deep breath then fall sideways off of my broom. As I fall I scream bloody murder.

"DDRRAACCCCOOOO!" I scream in fear. I'm falling… falling… falling… then I was caught.

"I have you, Cousin." Draco says.

"Thank you." I grin the grab my broom out of the air and jump onto it. "We just won by the way." Draco looks down to see his mother with the snitch then he looks at me in shock. "What can I say, I'm a true Slytherin." I laugh before we all land. "Come on, let's go to the feast."

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, I don't particularly care for the fancy food so I stick to simple things. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, I just want the plates to clear, and to hear who has been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, and Uncle Xander looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" several people shout to their friends over the storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rises from the Gryffindor table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turns right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" booms Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A girl who must be a Veela walks up from the Hufflepuff table and goes to the same side chamber that Victor had gone to. Looking over at the other Beauxbatons students I can't help but laugh at the two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour is gone, silence falls again.

Once again the fire flares up and deposits another slip of paper. "The champion for Manhattan Academy… Bellatrix Drake!" all of my classmates from the Academy roar with cheer. They jump up and raise me up and carry me up to the front of the hall. I'm given a plate with Pizza on it and the whole group chants my name "Bellatrix! Bellatrix! Bellatrix!"

They carry me into the chamber then left. I smile fondly then turn to face the other champions. "New Yorkers, am I right?" They look at me oddly. "What?"

"Are you from America too?"

"Naw. I'm British but I was sent to New York by Dumbledore. I don't like him much." I shrug. We wait for a while then a cheer carries into the room soon followed by the appearance of Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff.

"When do you think they'll show up and talk to us?" I ask him after a few minutes. He shrugs. So I go over and take a seat then begin messing with one of my inventions.

I hear someone else come in and look up… to see Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Awe, why is he here!" I complain as the professors come in. "Professor, why is he here? Mother Why is he here?"

"Hush Bellatrix." Aunt Cissy snaps "We're trying to figure this out."

"How long will that take?"

"Let Headmaster Dumbledore think." Mother sighs.

"Well now we're never getting out of here. And my pals were throwing a party for whoever was the schools champion before we went all hunger games on these people."

"Bellatrix, that's enough." Uncle Xander orders.

"Fine." I huff and go back to my inventing.

"Extraordinary!" Ludo Bagman mutters, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Ladies and Gentlemen," he addresses us. "May I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the fifth Triwizard champion?"

"WHAT! Oh come on! Why does everything always happen to him! Can't he take a break from being in danger? Can't you take a break from being in danger?" I demand from him.

"I didn't put my name in."

"I don't really care what you do actually. I just like saying what everyone else thinks."

Fleur apparently thinks it's a joke and laughs, "Zat is a vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeats in bewilderment. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contract slightly. Cedric still looks politely bewildered. Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she says contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Hello! I'm not much older than him." I state but I'm ignored.

"Well… it is amazing," says Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he—" Bagman is cut off by Madame Maxime.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she says imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," says Professor Karkaroff. He is wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gives a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," says Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," says Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," says Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"

"Thank you, Severus," says Dumbledore firmly, and Snape goes quiet, though his eyes still glint malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore is now looking down at Harry, who looks right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," says Harry. He is very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape makes a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Here here, professor!" I grin at Snape.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" says Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cries Madame Maxime. Snape is now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," says Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," says Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," says Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" Professor McGonagall states angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shoots a very angry look at Professor Snape.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," says Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wipes his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looks at Mr. Crouch, who is standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looks slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he speaks, however, it is in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," shrugs Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff demands. He has dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman explains. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff explodes. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody has just entered the room. He limps toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" says Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime snaps angrily.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," Karkaroff agrees with a bow to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growls Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fifth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly.

Everyone goes quiet then I lean forward and say "Wait a minute!" I point at Moody "I thought his first name was Mad-eye! You redcoats are so confusing!

"You're British too!" exclaims Mother, Aunt Cissy and Uncle Xander.

"Also if you want to know what school he's in under look at the paper his name is on. All of ours says our school name." I state while completely ignoring the previous statement. I go over to Harry and take his piece of paper. "There see. Salem Witches Academy… wait what? OOAAAHHHH! Dang Potter, I didn't know you was a woman!"

"I'm not!" Harry exclaims.

"Mmhmm!" I state in disbelief.

"How this situation arose, we do not know—" Dumbledore says gravely.

"I just told you!"

"It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"See I told you everything happens to you! All I get is dirty looks and people telling me to Shut up." I state to Harry. "Now do we get instructions to the first task or what?"

"Right!" Dumbledore says while rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"

He moved forward and we all come into a circle which means I have to put my incomplete guitar down in my chair.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he tells us, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turns to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. And I hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall but I have no idea what they're saying. Karkaroff beckons to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"Bellatrix, Come with me." Mother says.

"Why would I? you abandoned me."

"Narcissa is coming as well."

"Fine. But my father will hear about this." I drawl sounding very much like the pureblood I am. I grab my guitar and walk passed Mother to follow Aunt Cissy.

We go up the stairs to Aunt Cissy's room where Meda and Cissa are. They pull me into a hug both with tears in their eyes. "Don't Do it Trixie!" They cry.

"Do what?"

"Don't compete! Please!" Meda begs. "please don't! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt. I know what I'm doing. Now stop crying." I sigh while trying to pull them off of me but they don't budge.

"B-b-but the contest is too dangerous! Please don't do it."

"I can handle it. I'm doing this for father. Both of you need to stop. You are too old to be crying like infants."

"What if one of the other champions try to hurt you!?" Cissa demands. "What if they try to hurt me or Meda?"

"Then I'll kill them." I state simply.

"No you won't."

"I will. I'll use the killing curse if anyone lays a hand on you. Or I'll cut off their hand."

"With what knife?"

"This one." I pull out a large knife that I bought out of a dark store in the Magic Market in New York.

"Give me that!" Mother exclaims but I put it away and step back.

"Don't touch me, you bloodtraitor!" I exclaim in horror while using my body to keep my sisters back. "Why did you want me here? And why did you bring my sisters here?"

"I need to tell you something. It's about Bellatrix… my sister."

"Aunt Bella."

"She's a—"

"Death Eater. The Dark Lords second in command."

"How—"

"I have an eidetic memory and Dumbledore didn't bother to obliviate me because he thought I would just forget. I can't forget. That's how I found Meda." I state. "Is that all you wanted?"

"I want to know when you hear from her. it's very important."

"Why?"

"Because she sent Narcissa a letter that is very concerning and we think she might try to escape soon."

"Really? Amazing! I hope she brings father with her. now if you'll excuse me, my sisters seem vary stressed and we have a party to get to. Goodnight, Aunt Narcissa." Then to our mother I sneer. "Bloodtraitor." Before pulling my sisters out the room.

"Why did you talk to her like that?"

"Because she betrayed her own flesh and blood, Meda. She let that old goat take us away from where we belong and we didn't get to meet Cissa until yesterday."

"You wouldn't really kill someone, would you?"

"Not someone with magic unless I had to."

"But muggles?"

"If I had to." I state while still walking swiftly. Suddenly I stop us and I turn to face them. "Listen. I lost you both once I will never allow that to happen again. You are my sisters. I am the eldest which means it's my job to protect you. I'm doing this for the both of you… so neither of you were chosen."

"I'm a Hogwarts student and a second year. I couldn't be chosen."

"Harry Potter is fourteen and he was chosen. Trust me it's just better this way." I sigh and turn to lead them down to the Slytherin common room. I allow Cissa and Meda a little time to enjoy the party before I make them go to bed as the older students bring in alcohol. That was my first time trying firewiskey.

Our party is wild and lasts until 2 a.m. then we all go for some sleep before school the next morning. I just get finished getting ready for bed, my head is still spinning then I hear a rustle of the sheets on Cissa's bed. "Trixie?" I turn and almost fall over.

"Oh damn. Ouff." I stumble over to her bed. "What do you need?"

"Will you stay here with me? I had a bad dream." I look over to Meda whose sleeping then I nod.

"Yeah." I crawl over her to the other side of the bed then I wrap around her. "Gunigh'." I mutter before passing out.

I'm woken up in the morning by a click and a flash. I sit up and see my aunt Cissy standing there with a camera. She holds a finger to her lips then points to the bed where both Cissa and Meda are curled up. I smile then turn to see the picture. I nod and give it a thumbs up before I carefully climb out of the bed and follow aunt Cissy out of there. "I need your help." She mutters.

"With what?"

"I need you to go see what Bella meant by this. I need you to talk to her."

"If it involves the Dark Lord she won't tell me anything." I say.

"You must try. It could be important."

"I have school, Aunt Cissy, and what about my sisters. They will worry."

"Wake them and tell them you have some business to attend to with me and you'll see them later. I'll talk to Xander and meet you in the entrance hall." I nod and go back into the room. I go into my trunk to get dressed and clumsily pull on a pair of black jeans with zippers and chains everywhere, a T-Shirt that says _The Sex Pistols_ on it, a pair of boots, and my dragon hide full length trench coat that goes to the bottom of my ankles. The trench coat has a hood along with multiple metal clasps.

I climb out and go over to the bed to wake my sisters. "Meda! Cissa! Wake up." They open their eyes slowly "I have some things I have to outside the castle and I must go but I shall see you later."

"Can we go?"

"No. I need you both to stay and do well in all of your classes."

"Alright." They sigh then roll over to go back to sleep.

I go up to meet Aunt Cissy in the Entrance hall and I see Mother standing there. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She is going so she can talk to her daughter to see if she's heard anything from the prisoners."

"Her daughter?"

"Nymphadora. She's an Auror."

"My filthy half-breed older sister?" I ask blankly.

"Don't call her that." Mother snaps.

"You left my father for that _thing_ and her mudblood father. I will call them whatever the hell I want." I scowl. We glare at each other to see could hold it longer. I won.

"The point is she's going as well. Let's go." And I stumble along behind them to the Village.

"You need to take her hand."

"Aunt Cissy, I don't want to touch her." I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"I understand, however in situations like this it's necessary." She informs me. I scowl as I take Aunt Cissy's hand then slowly reach over and wrap a hand around Mother's wrist where her sleeve covers all the skin. Finding this acceptable Aunt Cissy apperates us to the point by the docks. The three of us put up hoods and climb into the shabby old boat. I sit across from them and I study Andromeda's movements as if planning something. "Don't do it, dear."

"Do what?"

"She can swim so pushing her into the water is pointless." Narcissa states. I frown and look away.

Finally we get to shore and walk inside. "My niece and I are here to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Ryan Drake."

"Right. And you?"

"I'm here to see my daughter Auror Tonks." I narrow my eyes at her. The way she spoke showed how proud she is of her daughter.

"Tonks!" the Auror calls into a room. Tonks comes out with bright Pink hair.

"What?"

"Your mother is here and these two need to see Lestrange and Drake." Tonks nods and turns to us.

"Wands please. And hoods down so I can see your face." Aunt Cissa and mother lower their hoods and turn in their wands silently then everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Like I need mine." I say while handing in my wand. I lower my hood. "I can do wandless magic. Can _you_ do wandless magic?"

"No I can't."

"Hmm. Then why is she proud of you? I am much better than you are." I drawl.

"Let me guess." Nymphadora looks at her mother. "This is my sister Trixie." Andromeda nods.

"I am _not _your sister. You will _never_ be my sister." I snap. "Lead the way Mud-thing." Tonks scowls and stomps ahead of us while I follow with a smug expression.

"Don't antagonize her please. She's not feeling well." Andromeda tells me.

"It's probably all the mud in her blood. I could find a purification ritual but I doubt it would help." I smirk. I see the girls fist clench on her wand and her hair goes bright red. "See now she looks like a Weasley. She has no shame what so ever." I laugh. Andromeda huffs and speeds up to catch up with the mud-creature.

"Was that necessary? She is going to help us find out what Bella's up to."

"I'm going to do that much better than she is." I say then I stumble right into Narcissa and she has to catch me. I giggle… I GIGGLE? I must still be drunk. "What time is it?"

"3:30. I woke you half an hour ago."

"I must still be drunk." I laugh louder than I meant to as we come to a stop in front of where we should be. "That was one hellova party though. Those Snake know what a good time is. I've never been drunk before but that Firewiskey seemed fancy." I giggle again as I lean on the wall between Bella and my father and slide to the ground. "Hello, Aunt Bella!" I say while still laughing.

"You look very worn out."

"Spent all night dancing and drinking. Guess what." I say while holding out a chocolate bar to her. I accept the sobering potion from Aunt Cissa.

"What?" Aunt Bella asks with a chunk of Chocolate in her mouth. I finish the potion and hand the vial back to my aunt.

"I'm in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Are you proud of me?" I ask.

"Of course I am! You will bring honor and dignity back to your line in the Black family. You will correct the wrong that your mother has done."

"You know what that woman did when we got here? She practically admitted that she's more proud of that mudchild than of me! Has that thing ever competed in a deadly competition where every move made is life or death? At fourteen no less! What does she have that I don't?"

"Don't be jealous of that creature, darling. Your mother is blinded." She tells me while drawing my head as close to her as the bars would allow.

"I wish you were my mother, Aunt Bella. I always have." I sigh.

"I know."

We're silent for a moment then I lean back and look into the empty cell on her right. "Where's my father?"

"They've taken him for some experiment on his brain to see what is wrong with him." Bella laughs.

"Other than being obsessed with my mother there's nothing wrong with him." I agree.

"So what is with the visit? Should you not be at school?"

"I wished to share with you my news. Other than being in the Triwizard tournament I have been successful in finding Meda. Aunt Cissy, do you have a copy of the picture?" she nods and hand me the picture of the three of us. I hand it to Bella and watch her reaction.

She is silent for a long moment and I see Tonks and Andromeda turn from their conversation to watch as well. "I-I—My sisters and I would fall asleep like this all the time. exactly like this. I would always be closer to the door though and they got angry at me for laying on top of them but…" she trails off with tears in her eyes.

"But they didn't realize that you were just protecting them. You shielded them with your body because you were afraid that someone would burst in and attack the three of you." I finish for her. Aunt Bella nods in agreement.

"Yes. That's why I did it. I wanted to protect them. Still do… even the traitor."

"Aunt Bella… what did you mean in your letter? You said something was going to happen. What will happen?" I ask softly.

She looks over at the Auror and her sisters before beckoning me closer. "Come here." I lean closer and allow her to whisper in my ear. "He's coming. The Dark Lord will rise soon. You need to get Potter to the cup. You have to." I lean away and look into her wide eyes and nod letting her know that I will.

"It will happen." I promise. "I must go now. I love you."

"I love you too, Little Warrior." She reaches through the bars and strokes my face before I have to stand up.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She replies with watery eyes. We start to walk away. "Bellatrix." I turn to her. "Don't hate Nymphadora. It's not her fault for what her father did." She tells me. I don't understand but I nod. It must be important.

Half way down the many stairs we are crossed by several guards escorting a familiar man and Andromeda gasps and turns away with her hood up so he doesn't see her face. "Father?"

"Bellatrix!" He says but he's forced away from me.

"Father, I'll visit again! I promise!" I call after him.

Down the stairs we get to the empty hall where there aren't any cells and I stop and turn to Tonks "Well, Mudchild, this is it. I'll see you whenever I see you and I hope its not any time soon." I grin but It sounds more joking rather than Malicious. Then my smile fades and I look around. Mother and aunt Cissa stand a few feet away trying to make it look like they're not listening. I pull something out of my pocket and show it to her. "Will you give these to my father? I was going to but he wasn't there."

"I'll get them to him."

We're silent for a moment then I hand her something else. A phone number. "In case… well… if you need anything. I got a magical Cellphone and I'm a good listener when it's important. Just don't tell my sis—our… our sisters. Don't tell them."

"I won't." she grins.

We stand there for another moment just staring at each other. "She's proud of you too. She's just scared. You're a lot like Your Aunt Bella. That scares her."

"It shouldn't."

"Considering where we are do you not see why she is?"

I look around then nod. "I understand. But she still chose you over me. She gave me and Meda up because she couldn't handle having children then she went home to you."

"She spent two years in St Mungo's to heal her mind." Nymphadora tells me. "She regretted giving you up every day since it happened. She had just given birth, quite painfully because her youngest was suffocating and had to be cut out of her, and Dumbledore didn't give her a chance to think clearly." I look over and see mother looking at me. She looks away quickly but I saw the love in her eyes. "She told me about you. How you're brave, unafraid to speak your mind. You're loyal and unselfish for your family. You're smart and love to learn. You're Cunning and Ambitious. She said you would be well suited in any of the houses which makes you even more unpredictable then Aunt Bellatrix. She loves you."

I think… "She still betrayed me. She left and she let me be taken. She didn't try to find me."

"She had no idea where to start." Tonks sighs and looks at the time. "You should probably go now. It's almost breakfast at Hogwarts." I nod and turn to talk away.

We get almost to the door then I stop. "What is it dear?" Narcissa asks. I turn around, walk back to Tonks, and silently wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." I mutter to her before going and getting my wand from Aunt Narcissa. I turn and wave at her before we go get back on the boat with our hoods up.

When we get to shore I grab Cissa's hand… then slowly take mother's hand as well and we disappear.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as we get into the school Mother goes into the hall immediately while Aunt Narcissa kept me back for a moment. "You hugged her?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Andromeda said she felt sick. So," I pull out a syringe, "I sped it up for her." I grin.

"You poisoned her?"

"Would you relax, it's not anything deadly. It's diluted doxy venom. How do you think I got here? I wouldn't have come had all the older students not gotten a mysterious food poisoning." I laugh.

"You really are a lot like Bella." Aunt Narcissa grins.

"A Slytherin you mean?" I smirk. She nods.

The two of us go inside and see something I never thought I would see. All my cousins along with my uncle are walking around dressed in dresses and announcing "We were beat by girls! We were beat by girls!" to everyone they see.

"Alright, alright, you all can stop. I was joking about the dresses."

"Then why not tell us that in the first place?" Draco demands while stomping a heeled foot on the ground.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd really do it and I wanted Aunt Narcissa to see what you would look like as a girl." I laugh. The boys in dresses scowl at me and go to get changed. Aunt Narcissa goes and takes her seat at the head table and I go over to some familiar Ravenclaws sitting on their own. "Hello, I'm Bellatrix."

"Jasmine."

"Evan."

"Ginny." They mutter in turn while staring as if wondering why I would talk to them although they know the truth somewhat.

"I just wanted to know why you were over here by yourselves?"

"Because we were forbidden to sit with the Slytherins by the headmaster." Jasmine sighs. "House unity or whatever. We don't belong here. We were all three originally in Slytherin."

"I see. Well… come with me." I say. they stand up and follow me over to the Slytherin Table. "Everyone this is Jasmine, Evan and Ginny. I'm sure most of you Slytherins know them… at least the older ones. They are going to sit here with me from now on."

"JASMINE! EVAN!" we turn and see James and Lily Potter marching over to me. "What did we tell you about coming over to this table! That girl is evil stay away from her!"

"Excuse me, James, but I don't appreciate you calling my daughter evil." Andromeda states coldly.

"Andromeda… this is your daughter?"

"Yes, she is."

"And you're alright with her sitting with the Slytherins?"

"My youngest is a Slytherin."

"And you're alright with that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because all Slytherins are evil!"

"I am a Slytherin. Am I evil?" Andromeda demands.

"Um… No… but your one out of thousands—"

"Alastor Moody and Merlin Emrys were both Slytherin as well." Andromeda defends.

"Alright but—um… just be careful kids. Not all of these kids are good news." He states before He and Lily walk away unhappily.

The next few days for me is fantastic being able to spend time with my sisters. We bonded over music, clothes and books. I'm enjoying it so much that I get permission from McGonagall and Flitwick so that Meda and I can sit in the second year Slytherin class. We sit quietly next to Cissa reading our text books and following the instructions. The three of us quickly became inseparable. We would wait outside the doors of the classes we weren't allowed in and listen as Cissa tells us everything while I study my books in preparation for my first task.

Finally a week later I'm told about something important about the tournament. The weighing of the wands and an interview.

I enter a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than I've seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Wonderful! Our fourth champion. Now we just need number five! Come in, Miss Drake, have a seat."

I sit in a seat by the door and I pull out my wand. I have long since gotten ride of the one I got in Egypt. With this one I don't need it anymore. With a sigh I pull one of my projects out of my pocket and un-shrink it before I begin trying to make it work.

It seems like forever before the door opens again. I see my sisters sitting in a nook across the door and I wave before the door closes. Harry has shown up.

"The third female competitor is here!" I announce sarcastically.

Bagman realizes Harry is here and goes over to greet him. "Ah, here he is! Champion number five! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry has no objection?"

"Er -" said Harry.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

It's about half an hour before the other Judges arrive. When Bagman tells Dumbledore where Harry is Dumbledore goes and gets the boy. Harry hurries back into the room. The other champions are now sitting next to me by the door, so Harry sits quickly down next to Cedric. We are now looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settles herself down in a corner. She slips some parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, sucks the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and places it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Diggory as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Diggory handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Diggory, grinning. Stupid kiss-up.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Diggory's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then turns back to us. "Miss Drake! If you will."

"Hang on a second. I have to get it in it's true form."

"Your wand has different forms?" Cedric grins. I smirk at my competitors and pull my wand out and hold it out. We all watch as it extends into a full sized staff.

"By the stars!" Ollivander exclaims in shock.

"Allow me to inform you, Mr. Ollivander," I toss the staff to him. "That is a full sized, fully functioning Mage staff built in the year 1425. It's woods are Blackthorn, Cypress, Ebony and Walnut. It has cores of Basilisk Venom, Thestral Blood, Dragon's Flame, and the Essence of the shadows. That power stone is the blessing of Death. Much like the Resurrection stone Death gifted it to a mortal. But instead of any old wizard he gave it to a master necromancer. Oh and it is six feet in length exactly."

"I see." He exclaims in shock. "Well I am not powerful enough to test this so would you care to—" he's cut off by it flying to my outstretched hand. I point at the desks and make them all tap dance before they once again stand still. "Thank you, Miss Drake, you may be seated." I nod and take my seat again. My staff stands on it's on in front of me while I go back to work on what I was making. "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves… Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past us to Mr. Ollivander. He hands over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." Harry looks as if he does too. He doesn't want anyone else to know.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

Finally I feel relief as I stand to leave. however the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence and surprisingly me as well. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, We are free to go.

I step out of the classroom first and am immediately jumped on and hugged. "How did it go? What happened? Did they take the pictures? What was their reaction to your staff? Were they shocked? Did you get interviewed what did the other champions do—"

"Let her breathe, Narcissa!" Meda exclaims. "Come on we'll talk more at dinner—"

"Oh, Bellatrix, are these your sister!?" Rita exclaims in a high-pitched voice that could cause a deaf person wince.

"Yes. This is Narcissa and here is Andromeda. Our aunt is Narcissa Malfoy. She told me all about you when I was talking with her this morning. She said you are a good friend of hers." I state politely.

"Oh, we must take pictures! And an interview!"

"I can agree on pictures however my aunt specifically said that my sisters are not ready for interviews so soon into our reunion. I would be more than happy to answer a few questions if you'd like."

"Perfect. Come in here for a moment please." We follow Skeeter and her photographer back into the classroom and We pose for a few photos before I send my sisters to dinner.

"I'll be there after a while." I assure them when they try to protest. The door closes and I take a seat across from Rita. "So what can I answer for you."

"You must have quite a story. Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake, I'm 14 years old, and I am the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black and the Royal house of Drake." I state proudly. "I am the older sister of Andromeda Bellatrix Narcissa Drake and Narcissa Andromeda Bellatrix Drake. When I was four on the day that Narcissa was born, My sister Andromeda and I were taken from our home and sent off to a strange place where we ended up being separated for many years. We never got to meet our baby sister before we were taken from our home illegally. I finally found Andromeda when she came to the academy my second year. She and I have been inseparable since then. We didn't meet Narcissa until this tournament when we arrived here at Hogwarts."

"Do you have pictures of you meeting?" she asks. I nod and hand her a picture of us hugging the first time we met officially.

"Wonderful. So Bellatrix, about this tournament. How does your family feel about it?"

"Well My sisters are worried of course. They don't want me to get hurt but I won't I know I won't. My Aunt Narcissa and my Aunt Bellatrix think it's a wonderful thing. I am bringing honor and prestige back to my families since it was stolen from us before I was born."

"You've spoken to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Aunt Narcissa wanted to take me to see my father and her cell is right next to his in Azkaban. He was having tests done on him so I spoke to Aunt Bella instead. She told me how proud she is and she wish she could see it herself. I told her that I would see if I could show her somehow."

"Since you call Narcissa and Bellatrix both Aunt then I'm assuming your mother is Andromeda." I sigh.

"Yes… she is… I don't know her that well. I just don't understand—I can't—Why didn't she come find Meda and me? Why didn't she try for custody of Cissa? I just don't understand." I say while forcing tears to run down my face. I sob and cover my face with my hands. My whole body trembles with each fake sob.

"Oh, Dear. Don't cry, Darling." Rita wraps one arm around me in comfort and I see a flash indicating the camera went off.

"I-I'm sorry… I just want a family who loves me and my sisters. That's all I've ever wanted. I have my aunt and uncle but… but my father is in prison and my mother… does she even care?" I sob.

"I'm sure she does. I'm sure she looked for you."

"But I don't even know if she did? She just went back to her ex-husband Ted and forgot all about us."

"Alright. How about we talk more about you. What are some of your hobbies?"

"Well I like books a lot. All kinds of books. Especially old ones because there's so much in them that I can learn from. And I like to invent things. And I love animals. All kinds of animals. I want to have a whole animal shelter when I'm older so I can have all the animals I want. American music is something I adore… although the weird sisters here are pretty cool too. And of course I protect my sisters because that's what family should do. Is protect each other. For a long time my only sense of family was my cousins Cadmus, Cepheus, and Caelum. Cadmus is the sone of Sirius Black and Cepheus and Caelum are Regulus' children."

"Do you have any idea what the first task is?"

"I don't but I read a lot and I know a lot so I'm sure I'm prepared for it."

"It was reported earlier this week that your half-sister, Auror N. Tonks was poisoned. The Healers found feint traces of Doxy venom in her system. What is your reaction?"

"Well I don't know her much. I only met her the day Aunt Narcissa took me to see my father. We didn't speak much because I didn't know what to say. but she is my sister and I hope she's alright. I would hate to see anyone in my family be hurt."

"Alright. We'll let you go to dinner now. thank you for sitting down and talking with us."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for allowing me to talk." And with that Rita turns off her quill. "How did I do?"

"Wonderfully."

"You're gonna write the truth, right? I don't think I could handle it with all the pain in my life if I was lied about for the sake of a good story."

"This is a good story without any distortions. Trust me. You'll have the world at your feet showering you with gifts."

"That's not necessary of the but thank you." I smile at her. I wait until they're gone then I use magic to clean my face and I fix myself up before going down to dinner.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Several days after the news came out people are going nuts. So far it's the longest Daily prophet to date. Rita Skeeter became amazingly popular for her portrail of me. While she had a picture of each champion in there Victo, Fleur, and Cedric are hardly mentioned. Harry has a whole page about how he still gets emotional about Halloween because he has flashbacks of that night. and then there's me and my four pages of article complete with picture of me with tears running down my face and of me with my head in my hands and Rita comforting me.

Since the release of the article I am sent all kinds of amazing things from books to clothes to little odds and ends in boxes labeled _Invention Parts!_ On each box. Cissa and Meda got many things as well. All three of us were sent a humongous package that was so big it was shrunk down so the owls could carry it. The minute the owl set it on the ground at the front of the hall and flies off it expands to reveal a huge box. We go over and open it to find a cage filled with monkeys and one baby chimpanzee inside. I grin and cheer! "I have monkeys and an ape!"

"What kinds are there?"

"There's a black-headed spider monkey, that's a tufted Capuchin Monkey, a white-headed capuchin monkey, a vervet monkey and then a Chimpanzee… which is an ape." I say pointing it out. I go over to the door, open it enough so I can get in and close it again. "Hi fellas. Who wants to be mine?" all of them go crazy except the shivering baby chimp on the floor. "Oh, you poor thing!" I exclaim while scooping him into my arms. Then the white-headed capuchin hops on my shoulder. "These two are mine." I decide then I get myself and my two primate friends out of there as well without releasing the others.

I spend my free time with my sisters as I train my monkey and raise my baby chimp. Both Meda and Cissa decided to donate theirs to a local muggle zoo but I wasn't gonna lose mine. "They need me!"

"A Chimpanzee needs it's own kind. You can keep Fender if you give Gibson to the Zoo." I frown and hold my Chimp close for a moment but sigh and hand Gibson over.

"Bye-bye, Gibson! Bye-bye!" I say sadly before scooping my capuchin up and holding him like a baby. "I still have you, Fender." I sigh happily and sit on my bed.

Books. So many books. And so many OLD books. My library Compartment was so full I had to send it in and get it expanded to twice its size so that I could have some extra room for books I get later. I read Fender to sleep every night with these books and I read long after he and my sisters are asleep. So many books that I go through all the time.

One night I'm sitting in a tree at the edge of the forest minding my own business when I see Madame Maxime go into the forest. Moments later Hagrid goes in and he seems to be talking to someone. _Probably Harry under the old Invisibility cloak._ Then there's Karkaroff going in as well. "The first task will be revealed in there." I guess. I slowly climb down and sneak off after them.

As I approach I hear a humongous roar that makes my inner dragon want to reply.

Dragons.

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting - torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; a small copper colored one with short horns; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-hike than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least 40 wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. I'm captivated. Amazed by their beauty. If only I could get closer—

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

I watch as each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides -

Harry watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking - then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Harry could have sworn made the trees behind him quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and I inch closer using the dark and the trees for cover. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and I recognize him as Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all -"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something chose to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Harry could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one—a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray—and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red. And of course Can't forget the Peruvian Vipertooth. That one's gonna be the worst. Even worse than the horntail in my opinion."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming - she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Five…" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why… but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and I see long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.

Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly. Then he said, "How's Harry?"

"Fine," said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about him…" Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!" I hear a slight rustle and feint footsteps and know that Harry's done.

"Wha' bout that Drake girl?"

"She's Dora's sister. Can't say much more about her. although mum is beside herself. She tried sending me to the girl to show her some dragons. After this I'm sure this girl will want nothing to do with them." I'm bored so I inch my way out of view then once nobody can see me I run. I freeze at the edge of the forest and look to see if the coast is clear before I take off at high speed to the castle.

I get to the Slytherin dorms just fine without getting caught and I go down to Cissa's room. "Where were you?"

"I found a quiet place to read." I state slightly winded still despite the fact that I stopped in the common room to catch my breath. "I'm tired now so I think I'll go to sleep."

Over the days that I have until the first task I begin to study every book I have recently acquired. At dinner I had books floating open in a circle around me with wandless magic while holding another in on hand and eating in and other. The pages turn automatically when I'm done and the regular quill I have has magic using it to take a whole booksworth of notes combining the knowledge from the multiple books I'm reading. People think it's for the task but really all the books are actually about necromancy and Fire Elemental power. I already know how to handle a dragon because I am a dragon.

Finally it comes time for our trials. All the students are taken down to the Dragon enclosure before the Dragons are released.

Soon it's only me and my sisters sitting at the Slytherin Table.

"Drake," Snape comes over to me "the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," I sigh. And place my fork down before getting up. I hand Fender to Cissa who holds him close then I head out to the field. _None of them know that I know of the Dragons. Let's keep it that way. _I think as I walk to the enclosure where I'm directed and into the champion tent where all the others are… except for Harry who, once again, is late,

Fleur was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down quite annoying ly so I just ignore everyone, go to where I would get ready and close the curtains. I sit on the small bet they have in here and I just meditate.

Everything is going perfect until— "Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in! Miss Drake, please come join us." said Bagman brightly. I come out of my section completely calm as if nothing is happening "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

I look at all the other contestants with my best confused look. They all look rather sick.

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking… Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then - it seemed like about a second later to Harry - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck from the determined look on her face it's clear that Fleur already knew about the dragons. Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

"Miss Drake?" I reach in and pull out "Peruvian Vipertooth. I wish you good luck."

"Wait we're facing dragons? Why didn't you tell us this?"

"It was against the rules to—"

"You can't just spring this on a person and expect them to be prepared! I had no idea what I would be dealing with and now I'm not even sure what I should do! I'm gonna die out there! That damn thing is gonna roast me like a marshmallow!" I scream in panic. I force myself to start hyperventilating and I sit on the ground rocking back and forth.

"Can we get a medic in here? Miss Drake is having a panic attack!" Bagman calls out the tent. Immediately mother and Aunt Narcissa come rushing in and pick me up. They drag me over to my preparation area and sit me on the bed.

"Trixie, calm down. They aren't going to let you get killed. I will kill that thing myself before I let it hurt you. Listen. I'll tell you a secret about the Drakes." Mother says and I start calming down. "They can speak to dragons."

"W-what?"

"The Drake family? Drake means Dragon. They are supposedly descended from Dragons so they can speak to them and some can even turn into a Dragon."

"I can speak to dragons?"

"I've seen you do it. We had a dragon come onto the property. You were almost three and you went and told it to go away and it listened. You can do this."

I'm completely calm now as I look down at the model of the dragon I have. The little tag around its neck has the number 5 on it. "I go fifth. That gives me enough time to prepare myself." I say.

"Yes so come up with a backup plan in case the first one fails. We have to go back out there now."

"Okay. I'm calm now. I can do this." I tell them. They leave and I rejoin the group.

Victor looked like he knew as well when he pulls out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It has a number Three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Leaving one for Harry. The boy wonder puts his hand into the silk bag and pulls out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretches its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

The sound of a whistle goes off and Cedric gets even more green in the face as he stand up and walks out to face his doom—I mean, Dragon.

It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse… Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"… "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, four to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot and I could help but feel sorry for the little dragon toothpick—I mean the blonde girl.

The same process started again… "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh… nearly! Careful now… good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, the crowd erupts into applause once more… Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown... more clapping… then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Me alone with Harry.

I can feel the blood flowing in my veins, my heart thumps loudly and magic hum through my body. It's getting close to time.

"Very daring!" Bagman is yelling, and I heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it would be Harry's turn any moment. Harry Goes to the ready position like the others did which leave me alone. So I meditate again but this time I'm searching inside of myself to find what I need to survive this.

The horntail sounds nasty the crowd oohs and aahs then shrieks. There's a massive roar then nothing. Nothing at all… until I hear the whistling sound of wind passing through twigs of a broom then a huge cheer. "That was amazing! Really unforgettable. Don't know how Bellatrix Drake will top that! Let's see some scores!"

I wait until I hear the cheering then I go to the tunnel. I have no idea if this will work but I have to try. After everything goes silent I know it's time. "Now for our fifth and final contestant! Bellatrix Drake!" I take a deep breath and go out amidst many cheers. Everything goes silent and I focus. I see the egg in the center of the nest. But then I see the dragon.

I move slowly closer just a bit then, while focusing on the dragon I speak but only hear a series of hissing and growls. ~You are in possession of my egg I want it back.~

~human trying to get my egg. Human is food!~ and the dragon lunges to attack. That makes me angry.

~Smell the gold one. I speak the truth.~ I inform the dragon. The Dragon watches me cautiously as she goes over and smells the Gold egg. She rears back in surprise then sniffs it again.

~Take your egg and leave mine, Human.~" She growls. She picks it up with her teeth and lays it on the ground still within reach of her mouth.

"Accio." I wave my hand and the egg zooms over to me. ~Thank you, wise one!~

~And you, Young Warrior.~ the Dragon replies before curling around her eggs and falling asleep. I raise my egg in victory and the cheer is stupendous.

"She spoke to the dragon! Bellatrix Drake Spoke to the Dragon! Come on let's get her out of their before that Vipertooth changes its mind about eating her." I quickly get out then I go up to the medical tent to be examined. The only injury I have is a bruise on my leg.

I don't bother going inside the tent I just stand where I can see the judges scores.

First come Madame Maxime with a score of—"9! That's better than Potter so far."

Then comes Crouch with a 10… then Dumbledore with a 9… then Bagman with a 10… which leaves two more. Uncle Xander of course give me a perfect score not because I'm his niece but because I wasn't severely injured like the rest. Then it's Karkaroff with "8… he gave Victor a 10 but that is better than Potter. You've got first place then Krum and Potter are in second."

"Awesome." I grin. Just then my sisters both run over and hug me.

"I told you this would be dangerous!"

"It wasn't that bad. Just reasoning with a protective mother. Like when Draco tripped over Goyle's foot last week and I convinced Aunt Cissy not to kill him."

"Please tell me the next one won't be as bad."

"It won't be as bad."

"Now tell me the truth."

"I have no idea what will happen." I admit then say "I have to go meet with Bagman for information on the second task. Come on, Fender." I hold out my arm and he runs across to my shoulder the wraps his tail loosely around my neck to keep him up. I take the wristband attached to his leash from Cissa and I put it on before taking my egg and going to the champions tent.

My competitors all look a rather beat up while I come strolling in happily with a monkey on my shoulder. "That was a lot easier that I thought. Though it helps that I inherited Beastspeak abilities from my father. Hey, have any of you met my capuchin monkey? His name is Fender."

"Erm… right. So now that you're all here. Well done, all of you!" says the prancing Ludo Bagman looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Going back up to the Castle I walk quietly with the sleeping monkey on one arm just waiting for my family to catch up.

"Hey!" I turn and see my cousins "We haven't hung out much lately." Cadmus says while throwing an arm around me. "I miss you."

"Sorry, Cad, just been really busy."

"Doing what?"

"Writing my own grimoire… studying for school… battling dragons. You know the usual." We're silent for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"So when's the next task?"

"February. After Christmas."

"So we'll be at the Malfoys'?"

"No. Uncle Lucius is out of town on business, and Draco and Aunt Narcissa are here so no. which works out since the traditional Yule ball is part of the tournament."

"Another dance?"

"First school dance, Bro."

"So who will you ask?"

"Dunno. Gonna wait until it's announced. I'm thinkin' a Slytherin… or Bulgarian."

"What about a Ravenclaw?"

"No. All they want to talk about are books. I have more important things to talk about."

"True."

We're soon joined by Meda and Cissa and we all enjoy laughing with each other throughout the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's not too long before the Yule Ball is announced. So the first day after the announcement I'm sitting with my sisters eating lunch when things get oddly quiet. I look around quickly and realized that almost every guy was standing there in a line looking at me while the guy in front tried to form words. "Get outta here! I'm trying to eat! Scram!" I shoo them off but several still stay. "If you're not gone withing the next five seconds I'll neuter you!" I call and the guys clear off. I wish this was the only time they tried to ask me out but it happens again and again in every way from screaming it at the top of their lungs to saying it in a poem. Some even tried mistletoe and they still got no as an answer. Dumb boys. In the middle of Dinner on my birthday, December 17th, Ron Weasley and Harry potter come up to me.

"Listen. We both need dates and so do you so one of us can go with you and one of us will bring along your sister. What do you say?"

"I say you take you dirty little Gryffindor hand and shove it right—MMHMHMMM!" both of my sisters cover my mouth.

"No." Meda and Cissa say to the boys together. The two boys march away sadly.

"Well who will you take?"

"Nobody."

"But the Champions have to take somebody to dance with. It's tradition."

"Fine." I turn and scan the tables. "EVAN! YO! EVAN POTTER!"

"Yeah?"

"COME OVER HERE!" I reply. He comes over with Jasmine and Ginny. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Ginny."

"Damn. Alright that won't work."

"How about me?" I turn and see a handsome young man in Durmstrang robes. "Vould you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Depends. Are you willing to spend a couple of days letting me know you?"

"Of course. Perhaps now would be a good start. I am Vladimir Karkaroff. The Headmaster is my Uncle."

"Wow… my headmaster is my uncle too." I state in surprise.

"I think you vill find that our histories are much alike, Miss Drake." He bows to me and walks back to the Gryffindor table where he sat next to Victor.

"I don't trust him." Meda tells me.

"Neither do I." I reply.

"What will you do?"

"Go to the ball with him and see what happens."

"And what will you do with that egg?"

"One thing at a time. I'll check it out tonight in my extended room. Who will you be taking Draco?"

"I'll probably ask Pansy." Draco shrugs.

"Right. Cadmus?"

"I'll go talk to Jasmine right now." He says and he goes over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cepheus? Caelum?"

"We were going to take your sisters so they could go as well. A night of dancing and laughter is good for them."

"No spiking any punch."

"Tell that to the Weasley Twins."

"You will not be in trouble for it. They will if they do it." I say. than to my sisters I say "Aunt Cissy will be taking us Dress shopping and she'll take pictures."

"Of course." Cissa states with a happy smile.

It seems like time flies and suddenly I'm waking up Christmas day to mounds of presents from not only friends and family but from fans who read the daily prophet. It takes me forever to get through them all and to get them in my trunk.

I go through the motions at breakfast just eating and spending time with my friends. "I have to go." I say at around 3 in the afternoon. "I'm going to try figuring out that egg before we have to get ready."

I sit in my trunk with the egg and I inspect it. I can recognize the language as mermish. Mermaids? Maybe. But I need to open it to find out. I twist it open and a high-pitched screaming echoes through the compartment. I close the egg and huff. Definitely Mermaids. I'll have to get it in the water when I shower tonight.

At around five I climb out of my trunk to find my sisters both waiting for me and so I help them get their Dresses on. I would be wearing a corset for the first time in my life so I needed someone else to help me. That help came in the form of my mother. When we got the dress on she turned her attention to my black hair that falls down my back in natural large rings.

When we're done I look at her and see she's trying not to cry. "You look… so beautiful." she whispers. "I dreamed when you were born of a day when I could look at you and you would understand what I was saying when I told you… I am so very proud of you." She says and pulls me into a hug.

We stay like that for a moment then we pull apart as the door opens. "Wow! Trixie! You're so pretty!" Cissa exclaims.

"You look…" Narcissa hesitates then she smiles. "You look like Bella did. lets take some pictures."

Individual photos, photos with all three of us girls, and then one with the three of us and Andromeda. "I'm not sure Aunt Bella will want to see that last one." I say.

"I'll only show her these ones of you girls. Now let's get you up there."

As we get to the top of the stairs we're greeted by Vladimir, Caelum and Cepheus waiting for us. I accept Vladimir's arm and we go line up with the other Champions and their dates.

Soon we have dinner then the tables are cleared for room to dance and the Champions and their date are to make their way onto the dance floor first. As we dance Vladimir tries to have a small talk conversation today. "You look very beautivul today?" he tells me for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"So I don't look beautiful any other days?"

"That is no vat I meant. I meant you look very beautivul usually and look exceptionally beautivul tonight."

"You look good as well." I say blankly.

"You dance like it is natural to you."

"Thank you." I state and I realize a moment later that he's waiting for something else. "What?"

"How am I doing?"

"Terrible." I reply in boredom. He becomes furious and walks leaving me there alone. I go to move off the floor when someone comes over and pulls me in to dance with them. I realize they are wearing a dress and I look up at her face. "Miss Greengrass."

"Miss Drake. You looked alone so I thought I'd step in for your date… however from the look on his face I get the feeling that he won't be returning."

"I would be surprised if he did." I reply as she spins me.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why did you do it? Why anger him so that he storms off like that?"

"Because I spoke with that guy for the last two weeks and all he can talk about is how beautiful I am then he leans in to try and kiss me. The guy is a jerk."

"Well he has one thing right." I look at her questioningly. "You are very beautiful."

"Oh… thank you." Am I blushing? Why? It's not too bad, only a slight pink tint to my cheeks but still noticeable to anyone who looked for it.

We dance silently for a bit then she looks over at something and then looks into my eyes. "Your mother is staring at us. I don't think she trusts me."

"We're only dancing." I scoff. She actually smiles. "What?"

"I like it when you smile." She states softly.

We go silent for another moment and that's when I realize all the muggleborns and many half-bloods are staring but most purebloods don't care. "Is this sort of thing okay here? The magical world in America has adopted most of the muggle side of things and most of them frown on same gender pairings."

"It's like you said. We're just dancing."

"And have been for the past five songs." I remind her. she looks around in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't notice."

"Why don't we go get something to drink." I suggest. She nods and we go get some refreshments and take some seats at one of the round tables that were set up around the dance floor.

Daphne and I don't even notice how late it is until we hear the music go off. We just danced with only small breaks to give our feet a rest. We continue to talk long after the music ends and then I notice the sun coming up. "Look at that." I say. "Have you ever seen the sun come up over the Mountain in the morning?" she shakes her head. "Come on."

I lead her out of the hall and out to the front steps. I summon something and tap it with my wand then watch as it extends out to make my firebolt. I take her up to the roof and we stand there watching the sunrise. "this is amazing." She says in awe at all the colors shining off of the snow and filling the sky.

After a while I look down. "We should probably go before people realize we never went to bed."

"Alright."

I fly us down and shrink my broom before we go insider. I look to see if the coast was clear then we run for the stairs to the dungeons. I lead her through the halls and we almost reach the common room but we're met by Aunt Cissy and mother. "Oh… um…"

"Where have you been?" Aunt Cissy demands.

"We were talking in the great hall… then the sun started up so I took her to the roof because she's never seen a sun come up and over the mountains is the best way to see it. I saw it in Montana once."

"Well why were you talking for so long?"

"We were also dancing." I try to defend but it didn't help much.

"I see." Andromeda says then turns to Daphne, looks her up and down then says "Did anything else happen." Her gaze turn back to me and I can't help but feel angry.

"Why would you care? It's not like my life mattered to you before."

"Bellatrix—"

"I'm not done, Bloodtraitor." I snap. "I am not a little girl I am fifteen years old and if I wanted to snog Daphne I would. As it is though, I have not because it would be rude to randomly kiss her. we are two friends who were enjoying each other's company and if that's a crime than I would gladly go to Azkaban for. Now if you will excuse me I must go change because This skirt is too big, these heels are killing me and this corset is blocking all ways of air to come through." I grab Daphne's hand and go to lead her away but she pulled me back and kisses me out of nowhere.

As she pulls away I stare at her in shock. "I would go to prison for you too." She informs me then smirks at my mother "Have a good day Healer Tonks." She says before pulling me to the common room.

"I—I—Did you… um…"

"Do this?" She asks before pulling me in for another kiss, this time slower. When we pull away I feel dazed again.

"Uh huh." I breathe. She chuckles at me.

"Come on, Miss Drake, you need to get changed, remember?" She teases. I smile and we go into the common room.

Thankfully the only people awake are my sisters. Unfortunately they are my sisters and look at me with wide eyes. I smile and tell Daphne "I'll see you later, Miss Greengrass."

"Alright, Miss Drake. Thank you for the wonderful time. I hope we can do it again." And with that she turns and goes down to her room.

I turn to my sisters who stare at me expectantly "What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We danced, we spoke, we watched the sunrise. What happened with you?"

"We found people to dance with while our idiot cousins went and tried to spike the punch bowl. What else happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is your lipstick smudged?" Meda asks accusingly.

"She kissed me." They get excited but I shake my head "It was just to mess with our so called mother. I doubt it means anything."

"Did it mean something to you?"

"Yes but I doubt she cares that much about me. I'm nothing special really."

"Are you kidding? You're Bellatrix Drake!" Cissa exclaims "Everybody loves you even when you don't want them to."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Where did this come from? Usually you're very confident." Meda asks.

"I—I don't want to talk about it." I say. "I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable." I tell them before going down to Cissa's room.

At Breakfast I sit away from everyone else and poke the food around while thinking. I glance over to where Daphne sits talking with her sister Astoria before turning my attention back in the direction of my plate. I don't deserve someone as amazing as Daphne. "Hello." I look up and see Jasmine standing there with Evan.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"We need an excuse to sit at this table."

"Not for long." I tell them with a small smirk.

"What do you mean? They won't sort us again and even if they did then it wouldn't be to Slytherin."

"Wait for it." I tell her.

When the mail arrives I receive a letter from Uncle Lucius. "Perfect. He's coming." I grin.

"Who's coming?" just then he walks in looking as noble as always.

"Him." I smirk then get up to greet him. "Hello, Uncle Lucius. Happy Holidays."

"I wish these holidays were happy." He states. "However I have some official Hogwarts business concerning two students."

"And who might those two students be, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquires.

"Jasmine Lily Potter and Evan Sirius Potter, Headmaster. See over the last few years I've gotten reports from the rest of the board of governors that a pair of bright young students with perfect scores were transferred to another house at the request of their parents. Since then their grades have not just dropped, they've plummeted. Evan and Jasmine are now the lowest ranking Ravenclaws in the history of the school and I was ordered to find out why their grades have changed. So I had my son make friends in Ravenclaw house who could tell him what went on and he would report to me."

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" James demands.

"I'm saying that for the past three and a half years your children have been so depressed that several of the other students in their new house have heard them considering suicide to end their depression. I reported this to the board of Governors and they have decided that these two students were better off in their previous house where they obviously belonged and therefore shall be returned into Slytherin in the name of the Ministry."

"And if we refuse to accept this?" Lily demands.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter. With how much of a change there was in both these students' grades, it would have been very careless of us not to take the matter to the Minister. I have the order of replacement right here and if you'll read the name on top, just there, you will see it says Minister Cornelius Fudge and after that there are all twelve signatures of the board of governors. It is official and legally and magically binding. The only ones with the right to refuse are Jasmine and Evan Potter."

The whole hall turns and looks at the two young Potters who go from shocked to excited "We can be Slytherins again?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Yes!" they exclaim and high-five each other. They straighten themselves up and Jasmine calmly states, "We accept."

"I must say that this is the final choice of the matter. You will not be sorted or moved to a different house again."

"That's perfect, Lord Malfoy. Thank you." And for the first time since being at the school I see the two of them grin and actually look happy.

"You can't do this!" James shouts.

"I'm not doing it. If you have a problem, take it up with the minister and the entire board of governors." Lucius smirks. "As it so happens, Lord and Lady Potter, the governors have something in here concerning you as well."

He opens the scroll and reads "_Due to their serious misjudgment in the welfare of their children, Jasmine Lily and Evan Sirius Potter, Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans have received two formal marks of misconduct in their formal records… Once for the failure when concerning the education of these children and the second for endangering the welfare both mentally and physically of the mentioned children. This is a notice to Lord and Lady Potter, informing them that they no longer have control over any decisions concerning the education of Jasmine and Evan Potter. As of now the educational guardianship of these children has been given to a representative of the Ministry until farther notice. If Lord and Lady Potter receive another mark of misconduct towards these children they will lose full custody of both Evan and Jasmine Potter whom will be placed in the custody of a ministry representative and be claimed as wards of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain._

_Signed:_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge  
Minister of Magic"_

Uncle Lucius rolls up the Scroll and look up at the two shocked parents. "Do you have any further questions?"

"Who is in charge of their schooling now?"

"I am actually. I was the one to make this an importance to the ministry therefore it has been decided that I have the best interest of these two children in my sight, and I have been named their primary educational guardian. I however cannot do it alone with the travelling I do for my work therefore I have also gotten my Wife, Narcissa, this right to their education. A letter has also been sent to the Weasley family concerning their daughter, whose overall grade isn't much better than Jasmine and Evan's. We are also her primary educational guardian. Ginevra, as your educational guardian I have decided to have you transferred to Slytherin as well so that you may work with Jasmine and Evan to get caught up to where you should be."

"I would be happy to help them, Father." Draco volunteers.

"I too would be pleased to assist in raising their grades, uncle." I announce. "After all, our curriculum in Manhattan Academy has been rated the second most advanced in the world after Mahoutokoro for the last three years in a row."

"That yankee school is not better than Hogwarts!" James declares while glaring at me.

"That's why Hogwarts rate dead last on the world chart?" I smirk. "Also the majority of the school likes the Mets better. Not me personally but then again, I don't know hardly anything about any muggle sports so I don't count."

"Do not anger me, girl, or I'll—"

"Do what? Will you give me detention? I'm not your student. Will you curse me? That would deem you unfit to work with children and give you that third mark of Misconduct. Will you set your pathetic boy-Who-Lived on me?" I laugh with no humor in my voice. "I would love to see what that over-stuffed turkey of a boy will do. Bring it on, Potter, I'm not afraid of an over-stuffed, redcoat turkey boy who wears bunny slippers and still cuddles a teddy bear. He is just as much of a bloody pansy as his trippin' father is." I smirk at his angry face.

He turns to Evan and Jasmine and says "You will not talk to anyone over there or there will be consequences."

"So." They say and they turn and give me a big hug. "Thank you."

"Any time." I grin. "I got some things to take care of so I'll see you later for our lessons. Thank you, Uncle Lucius, for helping my friends." And with that I exit the hall.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By the time the second task had arrived I was completely prepared. I had brewed a gillyweed potion that would only last an hour. It was much safer than using raw gillyweed and it was easier to use. It would turn me into a mer-person for an hour.

Finally comes the day of the second task. I'm standing with the other champions by the lake waiting for Harry as the second task is about to begin. Finally he comes racing sown to join us and we begin on time.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, I pull our my potion and wade into the lake. Harry comes in as well and I see a plant in his hand. Raw gillyweed. I down the potion then dive in and begin to swim while the transformation happens. Soon I'm swimming like the mer-people and I follow the sound of singing to the depths of the lake.

Silence. It's so quiet that it seems loud. I can't hear anything except faint singing. I follow it as fast as I can. _Maybe I could ask for directions._ I suggest to myself. I focus on calling for help and I open my mouth but instead of words a strange sound leaves my mouth. I wait a moment then am surprised to hear a reply. I follow it, only stopping to call out again. It was really easy to get there and when I do I see something amazing.

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, there are faces that I know to be merpeople. The have grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes are yellow, as are their broken teeth, and they wear thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They watch me closely as I swim past and I know that I must look different. Like a human/mermaid half-breed. I ignore the stairs and swim into the middle of the village looking for what I'm after.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Five people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

There was the younger Delacour followed by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and… Daphne? I swim closer right up to her. yes it's Daphne. I pull out my wand and glance at the other hostages before pointing my wand at the rope that has Daphne and mutter "Diffindo."

The rope is cut and I'm about to leave with her when I see Cedric Diggory come in being attacked by a swarm of grindilows. I send a spell at him that clears them off then once he's separated I send a repellent spell at them. They scurry off and Cedric comes to get his hostage… Cho Chang. He holds his hand up with a grin on his face and we high five before the two of us go up to the surface together. As soon as they reach the surface Cho and Daphne both wake up and look around. I don't say anything but I point to shore and they understand. I occasionally have to dip back under as we swim to shore so I can breathe since the hour wasn't up but once we got to shore I could get someone to get me my bag.

I go up to the shallows and stop then I tug on Daphne's sleeve and point at Cissa who has my bag. She nods and goes to get it then brings it back. once I find the reversal potion I drink it down and wait the few minutes it takes for me to turn back to normal. Daphne helps me stand and We're staring into each other's eyes. "I'm going to kill someone." I tell her calmly.

"Why?"

"Because they put your life in danger. What if their little spell had malfunctioned? You would have drowned. I am going to murder someone."

"Please don't. not yet anyway." She smiles.

"Okay." I sigh and we walk to shore while using each other as a way to stay standing. Once up the sand I'm handed a rather small thin towel that I transfigure into a larger fluffier towel and Daphne and I both wrap up in it. The heat from our bodies warms us up and I cast a few drying and heating spells to speed up the process.

Turns out Fleur was caught by a few Grindilows and was disqualified leaving Harry and Krum to race to the finish. The hour passes and finally Krum surfaces with Granger in tow. Half an hour later Harry Surfaces with Weasley and Delacour both. They are soon joined by an honor guard of merpeople. Damn him. We sit on the shore wrapped in our towels waiting for our scores. Daphne and I had moved over to sit closer to my family and both of my sisters as well as Astoria and Lyra Greengrass sit with us in a huddle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Harrys heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Weasley and Granger both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leapt - he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Weasley and Granger, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go. Harry!" Weasley shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all -you were showing moral fiber!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Granger in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

"And Finally! Bellatrix Drake! With the use of a self-brewed gillyweed potion, perfect way of finding the village and even having spare time to save Mr. Diggory from also falling to the grindilows it has been determined by most judges that she should receive full marks. However, Headmaster Dumbledore did point out that she couldn't get out of the water without the help from her hostage so we've take off three points. Which means Miss Drake and Mr. Diggory are tied for first place!" There is a massive cheer from the crowd.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

As we walk back to the castle, Daphne and I still lean against each other as we walk. I lean my head on her shoulder and she turns her head long enough to kiss my forehead. We go to our own rooms for showers then clean clothes then I meet up with Daphne in the common room. "Do you wanna go someplace for dinner?"

"Can we leave the grounds without getting in trouble?"

"No. but if I got permission from your head of house we can leave as long as we come back before curfew. I happen to be related to someone who he respects."

"Who?"

"My Aunt Narcissa." I say.

I get permission to take Daphne out so I tell her to go let her sisters know not to worry about her at dinner then to meet me outside.

When she comes out I'm leaning against my motorcycle in my trench coat waiting for her. "Do you have a jacket?"

"No."

"Use this one." I say tossing it to her. she looks at it with a feint recognition. "It's the first one I ever had."

"It looks like the one Jasmine used to have."

"Really? Cool." I say. I stand up and climb on the bike then wave her over. Once I got her situates so her legs wouldn't get burned by the hot metal I wait for her to put on the jacket and a helmet then I put on my helmet before starting the bike up then taking off.

"This is going so fast! It's almost like flying!" I hear her say. Good thing the helmets have microphones and speakers.

"Almost? Watch this." I press a button then speed up. We go over a bump fly into the air but don't come down. "Everyone at the Academy has one. This is how we got here. It's really fun to mess with the muggles. You know, get the muggle aurors to chase you then when nobody is in sight just fly off. It has a button to turn it and the riders invisible."

"Is that legal?"

"No… but it's still fun. Don't worry though, tonight isn't about messing with muggles. Tonight is about us." I say.

First I take her to a movie theatre. She seems to enjoy it very much and when we're done I take her to get some food. After that we find a little fair where I take her on the little Farris wheel. "This is amazing."

"This isn't even a big one." I tell her while looking around. "This only allows you to see the whole fair. The big ones allow you to see farther."

After the Farris wheel I take her hand and lead her to a fun place where a local punk band was playing. She looked a little confused until I pull her into the middle of the dance floor and we start dancing. At first she didn't know what to do but with my help she was able rock as if she's been doing it for a while.

By the time we get back to the castle it's way past curfew. "Well bugger." She sighs as we try to get into the gates. "Now how do we get back in?"

"Follow me." I say after shrinking my bike down and putting it in my pocket. I pull her by the hand to honeydukes.

"Candy? They're closed."

"We're not here for candy." I tell her. I pull out my wand and mutter a few things before whispering "Alohamora." And watching the door swing open. I stop it before it could hit the wall. I do a quick scan for anymore spells then pull her inside and closing the door again.

"Wow… this looks different at night." She whispers to me.

"Before we get to the castle is there anything else you want to do?"

"I suppose… it wouldn't hurt to have some candy." She says looking around. I grin and we go through the store taking what we want. "Alright. Now I'm a criminal. What now?"

"It's up to you. Back to the school or raid another place?"

"The three broomsticks?"

"What do you want from there?"

"Alcohol. You and I are going to have a full weekend of drinking." She smirks.

"Alright. But follow me first." I lead her into the cellar and open the trapped door. "Stay in here until I come back. And would you mind holding these?" I hand her the bag of candy after she climbed in. "I'll be right back." I tell her then I close the door and go back up to the main room. I walk out of the store and head to the three broomsticks but before entering I feel a sensation of calm wash over me. I know immediately what it is and internally struggle to fight the imperious curse but can't I can only watch in horror what my body does.

I pick up a rock from the side of the road then step into the shadows of the alley next to the pub. I'm forced to picture something that terrifies me then transfigure the rock. It works. In my hand is a realistic looking death eater's mask. I put it on and transfigure my trench coat into a death eater robe then raise the hood. The final touch is a glamour charm on my arm to look like a dark mark.

I'm sent inside and go down to the store room where I shrink a few cases of alcohol and put them in my bag before going upstairs to the bar. I get a few bottles into my bag and step to the money box but before I can take the money the light comes on. "Whatrya doin'?" I cast a quick spell to distort my voice then I turn to the man. "Oh sweet heavens." The man says in his terrified Irish voice.

"Sending a message." I hear myself say in a distorted voice.

"Take whatchya wan' but don'tcha hurt no one. We don't wan' no trouble."

"But I do. Send a message to Dumbledore. The dark lord will rise soon. There is no stopping it. And when he does… Dumbledore will be the first to go. The Dark Lord will rise." Then I point my wand at the man. "Avada Kadavra!" and he's gone. Crumples to the floor completely void of life. _No! This can't be happening. I didn't want to kill anyone else. I was joking._

After I leave with the money from the box and the man, I step back into the alley and I stop to cancel the spells I made on myself, my trench coat and my rock which goes into my pocket. I might need it again. I swiftly head back to Honeydukes and as I walk to the cellar I recast the spells that were locking it.

I pull the trapped door open and hand my bag to Daphne before climbing down and pulling the door closed behind me. I take my things and put an arm around her. "Lumos." I say with a flick of my wand. Immediately it lights up and reveals a passage way. "This leads to the third floor corridor behind the statue of the one-eyed witch with the hump back. when we get there I'll figure out getting us down to the dungeons."

"I had a great time."

"So did I." I grin. We walk in silence for a moment then I ask "Daphne… hypothetically, if You-Know-Who returned and I became a death eater… would you still like me?"

"Like you? Trixie, you're the only person other than my sister who I've opened up to. If I only liked you we wouldn't have lasted for a second date."

"Would you still… would you still love me? Knowing that I've killed people."

"Of course I would. Why do you ask?"

"Because if it happens… if he does come back… I will do anything to protect the ones I love. My friends… my family… and you. If I have to join him to protect you all I will and if I have to kill people I will."

"And I'll be right there by your side. I'll be someone you can tell everything to."

"You don't know everything about me… but you will." I say. after a moment of silence I ask "How good is your occlumancy?"

"Decent enough."

"Do you think you could hold off Dumbledore or Snape?"

"No."

"We should work on that."

"Can you?"

"I have this entire tournament. They keep trying to get in but I've had a lot of practice with occlumancy. I've been training my mind since I was a child. I didn't want anyone in."

"How? If you didn't know about magic until you were eleven?"

"I'll explain later. Hang on." I pull her to a stop. I gently place my fingertips on her head and focus while using the shadows around me for power. Her entire head is covered in a dark cloud for a moment before it fades.

"What was that?"

"I was using my necromancy powers to set up a shield around your mind. It takes a lot of my power so I'll only hold it long enough for you to build your walls. But this way I can show you everything."

"Show me?"

"In my pencieve."

"When?"

"We might have to postpone our drinking weekend." I say.

"To when?"

"Actually if you're willing to wait then we can just get wasted in the summer."

"Alright. We'll figure that out. What about this memory thing?"

"Well if I can show them to you then you'll understand everything about me. You will know me better than anyone except Cadmus who's been with me since we were little."

"When can we start?"

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow." I decide. I look up and sigh. "Now comes the part where we make it back to the dorms in one piece."

"My sisters were staying with me tonight. They're going to kill me."

"I know the feeling. Come on we'll use the—oh. Duh! We'll use the shadows." I pull Daphne close and focus really hard on a place I know that there's always a shadow. Right inside the common room. Everything goes pitch black then when we can see again we're in the common room. "Alright. I'm exhausted now." I turn to her and kiss her. "Love you. Goodnight."

How I made it down the stairs and to my bed without passing out I don't know. I drop my trench coat on the trunk and fall face first onto the bed and pass out. That night I dream of a life with my whole family living in a world where nobody tried to hurt us. That is a world that I will work for.

The next morning I'm woken by a siren. "What the hell?" I demand. I look over at my sisters "What's happening?"

"No idea." They say. I get up and move my bags into my trunk before pulling on my trench coat and leading my sisters up to the common room where everyone was gathered. "Flint! What's happening?"

"I don't know. I've been ordered to make sure that everyone is here! Is anyone from the Academy missing?"

"Hang on!" I call to him before doing a quick roll call. Everyone is there. "We're good. How 'bout you?"

"All of us are here!"

"Now what?"

"Now we all head to the great hall in a calm orderly fashion."

"You know, it's been proven that if you say that people are more likely to panic!"

"Right! Everyone line up in two lines! Manhattan academy students form a third line. We're going to the great hall."

Turns out the entire school is filed into the hall along with many people I don't know in odd robes. Then I see one with pink hair. Aurors. My half-blood sister is here. As soon as all the students are seated the head Auror steps forward "I need every one of the age sixteen and older to stand up." The sixth and seventh years along with several fifth year stand. All the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students stand as well. "There was a murder in Hogsmead last night. in the three broomsticks. From the memories of the event we were able to receive we have discovered that someone went into the three broomsticks dressed as a death eater. They stole money, alcohol and killed a man after leaving a message in the man's memories."

"Rufus, you can't possibly be suggesting that a student is behind this." Dumbledore says to the man.

"It was someone between the ages of 16 and 24. Judging by the build of the suspect it's a female. All you male students may sit down." The boys all sit down leaving the girls too look around in fear and confusion. I look over into Daphne's eyes and feel her try to enter my mind. I go stony faced but I let her see what happened last night. her eyes widen just a hint but then we look away from each other. I feel someone tug on my sleeve and I see Meda point down the table to Cissa who looks about ready to pass out. I raise my hand. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but our little sister is about ready to hyperventilate and I was wondering if my sister and I could go calm her down." The guy looks down the table to Cissa who has started the first stage of hyperventilation.

"Go ahead." He says. Meda and I get up and go to move but the man stops me. "where were you last night around midnight."

"I was in bed, sir."

"Tonks!" she comes down the stairs. "Project the memory. Hold the beginning seen." She does. The guy pulls me in the opposite direction and stands me facing the same way the image will show then he walks back to stand next to Tonks "When the person in here begins to walk I want you to as well." He nods to Tonks who allows the image to play. When the person begins walking I do as well but I purposely shift myself a different way that I normally would too through him off. "Right. Go to your sisters." As I pass by Tonks I look up at her then turn away and go sit next to them. I pull Cissa into my lap and together Meda and I calm her down. Although I never take my eyes off of Tonks. I know she saw it. Only a black would. I walk like all blacks do. Gracefully. She may be clumsy but if she focused on it she could be rather graceful too. Not as much since she's half mudblood but still. She knows. And I know mother and Narcissa know as well.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the Aurors interrogate each sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year old girl—Many of whom burst into tears—they decide that none of them did it. "We'll go now. if anyone has any clue on whom it might be then you are to inform a member of the staff here or send an owl to the Auror department in the Ministry. Let's move out."

Tonks stare into my eyes for a full minute as her boss leads the others out. Slowly when nobody is looking but her I smirk. Her eyes widen and she runs to her boss. She has a few quick words, nods then comes back in. she marches right up to me. "May I speak to you for a moment, Bellatrix?"

"I do not have any information, Auror Tonks." I state.

"I'm not working right now. I need to talk to you, minus the formalities."

"Formality is my specialty." I grin before whispering words of comfort in Cissa's ear.

"It's important."

"Oh very well. However I must insist that my Aunt Narcissa is present."

"That's fine. My mother will come too." We look up at where the two women are and they nod before standing and making their way over to us. I wait until they're in front of me as well and I whisper to Cissa once again before sliding her onto the bench and allowing Meda to wrap her arms around the younger girl. I stand up and follow the three women out of the hall and down into the dungeons. When we're alone Tonks rounds on me and snarls "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill him? Answer me."

"I've already said I didn't do it."

"Do you didn't. you said you have no information. The way you were walking when he was comparing you and the image was off and I can see the look of accomplishment on your face."

"I am accomplished. I am accomplished in the fact that I've gotten into your head and now you're as mad as Moody when it comes to me. I feel very proud of that. But I did not murder anyone. I have too many things that are important to me to risk being sent to prison." I smirk. "Like messing with your head, for instance."

"That's it." Tonks pulls out her wand but before I could do the same Andromeda steps in between us.

"That's enough! You two are sisters. Now I want you to hug each other and let this go! It's ridiculous." She snaps.

"I don't want to hug this dark fiend! She might kill me! She's already poisoned me once!"

"Have not! And I don't want to hug a mudblood spawn. She'll contaminate me!"

"Now!" Andromeda growls. I scowl and look at Tonks whose equally pissed off. With a sigh we hug each other before quickly pulling away. Tonks reaches around and feels her back to make sure there's no needles and I pull out my wand so I can un-contaminate myself. "Now Narcissa and I have to go help with those distraught girls. Do not hurt each other." And with that the two women leave me alone with this mudbeast.

As soon as they're gone I turn back to her "I know you did it." She snarls.

"Well if I did, it would be really hard obtaining proof. You'd have to find the missing money and alcohol and only a moron would hide it in a school."

"I will find it."

"I hope you do. And when you find the murderer, let me know." I turn to walk away but pause and turn back "And I would be careful with whom you point that wand at. You might end up like poor Angus Finnigan. At least they got whatever message the death eater was trying to send." I smirk and walk back to the great hall only to be met at the doors by Daphne.

"We need to talk."

"I expected this. Come on." I lead her down to the Slytherin dorms. Down to Cissa's room and into my trunk where the pencieve is waiting. "What is it?" I ask.

"What is what?"

"What is it you want to ask?"

"How?"

"What?"

"How? How could you kill him and then come back like nothing happened?"

"He was just a muggle."

"Muggles are still human."

"Barely." I state. "I've seen the cruelty of muggles. I've felt it. They are barbarians. Completely savage."

"How is it so simple to you? He was the first kill you had and… and… and he wasn't… he wasn't the first one you killed." She realizes. I don't even need to reply. It was a statement. She already knew. "How old were you when you… killed… for the first time?"

"Eleven. Just started my first year of Hogwarts."

"How is that possible. I never met you until the tournament started."

"Actually you did. it will make more sense if you watch these." I pour several memories into the pencieve. "Come on." I say while offering her my hand. She slowly takes it and allows me to pull her to the pencieve. She sticks her head in and goes in and I follow.

Watching the first eleven years of my life was—for lack of better words—weird. So Instead of watching the events I watch Daphne react. She watched in wonder as my life flashes in front of her and she tries to process it all. When it gets to New York I get a little uncomfortable. I watch Cadmus and I run from gangs, thugs, pedophiles and more. I watch us get beaten up by a gang of ten boys and—in self-defense—I draw my wand and hit each of them with a killing curse. With each day I became a darker person until one day I just gave up on the muggles entirely. Cadmus was being beaten within an inch of his life and when I went to get help the cop told me to get lost. I lost it and killed him and the guys beating Cadmus up. The last thing that shows is Uncle Xander finding us.

"You see. I have no love for muggles. That muggle shouldn't have even been in Hogsmeade. The only reason he was is because of his nephew Seamus Finnigan." I don't show emotion as I speak about it.

She's silent for a moment then asks "Can I see more?" and I grin. I add more memories and follow her in as she watches my live at Manhattan Academy and then everything that's happened up to just after the attack when we were talking in the tunnel. "So… when you asked if I would still love you if you were a murderer… you were asking if I do love you even though you really are a murderer?" I nod. She grabs my face. "I will never _not_ love you." She kisses me then turns and looks at the pencieve again. "You had different wands in some of the memories."

"The first two wands I gave to Jasmine. After that I got my staff and I found three other wands that work for me while I travelled."

"Right. And your staff is the one you use the most."

"Usually. However if I were to get caught I would hand in one of my other wands to be snapped. That way if I ever got out then I could have the staff." I say with said staff in my hand in wand form. With a bit of hesitation I extend it to full size and hang it on the wall. "I'm going to get caught, Daphne. And when I do I don't want you to get caught."

"What do you mean? What are you planning?"

"I—um… It's hard to explain." I hesitate. "Listen I'm going to be using another trunk for a while and I wanted to know if you would mind keeping this one in your trunk. I would ask Meda but you know how sisters are."

"Anything you need, Trixie. We're in this together." She says.

"Alright. Now lets get out of here before people think we're dead."

For the next several months we only use my trunk for the meditation room where I help build Daphne's mental walls up. We also exercise her magical core so she was more powerful too. Between working with Daphne, helping Jasmine, Evan and Ginny get up to their grade level, and training for the third task which had not been announced yet I completely forget about my impending imprisonment. I know it's going to happen. Auror Tonks is already trying for search warrants. On the 24th of May all the champions were called to the Quidditch pitch to find out what the final task was.

"A maze." I mutter to Daphne as we walk across the grounds away from the pitch. "They want us to go through a labyrinth to get the stupid cup."

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm just cautious. I won't know what will pop up around the corner."

"You'll be fine." Daphne assures me.

"I know. I have to be." _Even when I'm in prison._ I add in my head.

Exactly a month later of June 24th everyone gets ready for the final task. I'm sitting by myself at the table waiting. It's stressful to wait this long. Especially when I know what will happen after the task. I just hope they leave my family alone. I don't care about the bloodtraitor or the mudbeast but my cousins, my sisters and my Aunt and Uncle, my other uncle and Daphne. A week ago I felt the imperious curse was lifted. When it was gone I waited until I was alone in my trunk then I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a group of people coming over and sitting around me. "I'd really like to be alone." I sigh and look around. "Oh. I thought it was those damn people who formed a Bellatrix Drake fanclub."

"Nope. Just your family." Meda grins.

"And her." Cissa points to our mother.

"And her beastchild."

"Oi! Stop callin' me that!"

"No." they both say then look at me as I stare off into space again.

"Hey. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"No I won't. But not because of this stupid tournament. Because of something that will happen after." I sigh. I haven't hardly slept in over a week. I'm sure I look dead on my feet but I turn to Cissa "Listen, Cissa. Tonight, after the task something is going to happen and I want you to be brave. You don't have to worry. I promise everything will be fine."

"You're scaring me Trixie."

"Don't be scared. You won't be alone. You'll be fine. And I promise everything will be fine." Then I turn to Meda. "If something happens to me after the task I want you to keep Cissa out of it. She has nothing to do with it and neither do you. Protect her. I want you to transfer to transfer to Hogwarts to keep a better eye on her. you have to protect her Meda."

"I will. But whats are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a while." I tell her then I stand up face to face with Tonks. "I don't like you."

"I know that."

"I needed to say it." I tell her. I reach into my pocket hand pull out a key then hand it to her. "I'm giving you permission to search my trunk. Whatever you find in there will be my responsibility. Nobody else was involved. I did it alone." I tell her. I look over at Mother and Aunt Narcissa. "One of you need to let her into the common room." and with that I walk over to my cousins. I tap Cadmus on the shoulder and he stands up. I wrap him in a hug. "Protect them, little brother." I whisper then I let go, wave to the other three and walk out.

I sit and watch as the school all file down to the pitch. It's almost time. looking over to the gates a see a group of aurors arrive and I know that Tonks called them. It was going to happen. And I would be alone. With a sigh I go down to the pitch where the champions are now.

I adjust my brand new battle robe while looking around. I see Aurors as every possible exit. Even ones with brooms in case I try to fly off. I look down and adjust my gloves knowing that this will probably be the last time that I can choose my own clothes. Finally Ludo Bagman stands to give the beginning speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with a total of 103 points, is Miss Bellatrix Drake, of the Manhattan Academy. Tied in second place, with eighty-five points each—Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In third, with eighty points-Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in fourth place—Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So… on my whistle, Bellatrix!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and I walk calmly into the maze. I'm in no hurry. As I walk I listen for the second whistle indicating that Harry and Cedric are coming in. I use magic to direct me to where Potter is and I wait until after he's alone then I come up behind him. "you know, Potter." He jumps and spins around, pointing his wand at me. "We could team up. Get to the cup together. We'd both win; you wouldn't have to deal with me once it's over cause I'll be leaving when this task is over."

He thinks it over. "Fine. But if you trick me so that you can win on your own then I'll hurt you."

"Sure, you will." I grin then the two of us go through together.

As we go along I watch as several times Harry lays his wand flat on his hand "Point me." He mutters. The wand would spin to point us in a direction.

As we walk along we're cautious as we wait for something to come along. The lack of obstacles was really unsettling. "We should have had something to face by now." I mutter to him. He nods and glances around nervously. Surely we should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze is trying to lure us into a false sense of security. Then there's movement right behind us. We turn wands drawn, ready to attack, but it turns out that it's just Diggory, who just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. He looks severely shaken and the sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hisses. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

He shakes his head and dives out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between us and the skrewts, Harry and I pick up the pace.

As we turn a corner, we see… a dementor gliding towards us. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. I hear Harry take a shaky breath and watch him raise his wand and exclaims, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and galloped toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes… Harry had never seen a dementor stumble.

"Nitwit." I hiss in annoyance. Pointing my wand at the Boggart I snap "Ridiculous." There's a loud crack, and the shape-shifter explods in a wisp of smoke and the silver stag faded from sight. "Let's keep moving." I suggest. Left… right… left again… Twice Harry has led us into dead ends. He did the Four-Point Spell again and found that we were going too far east. So we double back, take a right turn, and see an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

Harry approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. I stay back. "Harry, there's another path lets take it." He nods and we take the other path which leads us around the mist completely.

We pause at a junction of two paths and look around for some sign of Fleur because Harry's an idiot. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? I follow Harry down the right fork with even more caution than before but with a quickened pace. I can't help but feel glad. One champion down.

The cup is somewhere close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. I can see Harry gain a little hope. Hope that we might actually win. Or… at least… he would win.

Ten minutes of dead ends and not a single other obstacle in sight. Twice Harry took us down the same wrong turn. Twice I had a chance to tell him how stupid he is. Finally, he found us a new route and we start to jog along it. We round a corner and find a huge ugly creature that can only be a skrewt.

Diggory was right - it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from our wands, which we point at it.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hits the skrewt's armor and rebounds; Harry ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of his head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forwards us and the two of us dive to avoid it. I send a spell at the thing and watch as a chain flies out of my wand and pins the stinger of the thing down. I run over, turn the thing over where the belly is the softest then I hit it with a reducto spell. the thing's guts burst everywhere and I used a shield to protect Harry and I from the falling chunks of innards.

He stares at me in shock. "Are we going?" I ask. Harry nods as if in a daze and allows me to help him off the ground. "Let's go, Potter." The two of us turn and run down another path.

We took a left path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another; forcing ourselves stop, hearts hammering, He performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take him northwest.

We had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when we hear something in the path running parallel to our own that makes Harry stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yells Diggory's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then we heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Diggory's yells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Diggory's. "Potter!" I snap as I follow him. When no opening to the other path appears, he tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge. I pull him out of the way and push a lot of power into my reducto spell. instantly an opening big enough for us to get through opens. We climb through then look around. To our right, we see Diggory jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him.

Harry pulls himself up and points his wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turns and began to run but I wasn't going to let that fly. "Stupify!" I exclaim and watch as Krum falls to the ground, unconscious.

Harry dashes over to Diggory's, who has stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry asks roughly, grabbing Diggory's arm.

"Yeah," pants Diggory. "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"

Diggory gets up. He's still shaking. He and Harry look down at Krum.

"I can't believe this… I thought he was all right," Harry says, staring at Krum.

"So did I," says Diggory.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Diggory nods. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know," says Harry slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" Diggory mutters.

"No," says Harry. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Diggory mutters getting ready to send sparks but I beat him to it. They turn and look at me.

"You two are nimrods. If you looked at his eyes you would have seen that they were clouded. He was under the imperious curse. Someone was setting Harry up to win." I tell them. They look at me suspiciously. "It wasn't me. I've been with Harry this whole time and this is the first time we've seen Krum." Harry nods in agreement.

We stand there quietly in the darkness for a moment, looking around. Then Diggory says, "Well… I s'pose we'd better go on…"

"What?" says Harry. "Oh… yeah… right…"

It was an odd moment. Harry and I and Diggory had been briefly united against Krum - now the fact that they were opponents came back to us. The three of us proceed up the dark path without speaking, then Harry and I turn left, and Diggory right.

Harry and I move on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure we are moving in the right direction. It was between us and Diggory now. Every so often we hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made it seem as if we're getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as we strode down a long, straight path, he saw movement once again, and his beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which he had only seen in picture form, in his Monster Book of Monsters.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon us as we approached. Harry raises his wand, hesitating. She's not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking our progress. Then she speaks, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So… so will you move, please?" asks Harry.

"You dolt! She's a sphinx. We have to answer a riddle. We answer right we go through, we answer wrong we go through her digestive system." I turn to the sphinx. "We're ready for our riddle, mighty, noble Sphinx."

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"First think of the person who lives in disguise… who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies." I repeat.

"A spy?" Harry asks.

"Next, Tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of end."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does. The last thing to Mend, the middle of middle and the end of end. It's the letter D."

"Alright. Now what?"

"And finally give me the sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word."

"Er…"

"Yes. That's it. Now we string them together and the answer is Spider."

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" says Harry, and we run passed her. We must be close now.

Harry breaks into a run and I follow him. We have a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" Harry whispers again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. We dash up this one and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him.

Diggory was going to get there first. Not If I can help it. I take off passed Harry running as fast as I can and I close in on Diggory. As soon as he's in range I start sending spells at him. I know that Harry can't catch up to Diggory. I can only because I exercise more.

Then something immenses over a hedge to our left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with ours own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it—

"Cedric!" I hear Harry bellow. "On your left!"

Diggory doesn't have time to look because I tackle him to the ground. We just barely avoid being stepped on and I pull Diggory out of the way as the gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon us.

"Stupefy!" Harry yells. The spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Harry instead.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

But it was no use - the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Suddenly Harry is lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, he tried to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and next moment he was in excruciating pain. I summon Diggory's wand and shove it into his hand. Diggory points it at the giant arachnid and shouts "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Harry's - Harry raised his wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

It worked - the Disarming Spell made the spider drop him, but that meant that Harry fell. I quickly use a levitation charm to lower him to the ground then I cancel the spell and point at the underbelly of the spider. "Reducto."

Spider guts fly everywhere. There's no way to avoid getting cover in the goop but I'm able to banish it off the three of us.

"Harry!" Diggory shouts. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harry call back, panting. He leans against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around.

Diggory and I are standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which is gleaming behind us.

"Take it, then," Harry pants. "Go on, take it. You're there."

I shrug and go to move to the but Diggory didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turns to stare at the cup. I see him look at me then to Harry and back. I know what he's thinking. I groan and walk back over to them.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry says angrily. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's one of you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the huge spider carcass, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes. "You helped me with the egg - we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him.

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

"Oh bloody effing Hell!" I growl. I levitate Harry over to us, then Diggory and I help hold Harry on his feet. "We'll all three take it that way there are three champions and there's no more wasting time. Let's go before I drop you both and take it myself." And with that the three of us make our way to the Goblet. "On three. One…"

"Two…" Diggory continues.

"Three." Harry gasps and we all three take hold of it. And then… we're spinning off with the portkey.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My feet slam into the ground so hard I lose balance. Had I been expecting a portkey I could have expected it and landed on my feet. But something is off. _There's no crowd? Is this part of it? _I look around. Then one of the graves said RIDDLE on it. This is not part of the test. While Harry and Diggory try to figure out where we're at I find a good place to hide. I wasn't gonna die. Harry is who they want. Cedric Diggory is gonna die.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" Diggory asks Harry.

"Nope," said Harry. He looks around. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," Diggory whispers. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him. They pulled out their wands. Both of them look around as if they feel like they're being watched. "Someone's coming," Harry says suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. I can't see a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. I could feel his aura from the shadows around him. It was Pettigrew.

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second. Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, Harry drops to his hands in knees screaming in pain and gripping his head. From the bundle a voice sounds ordering Pettigrew, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed up lighting the dark graveyard. A second later Diggory is on the ground spread-eagle. Dead.

For a long moment Harry stared at Diggory and I almost think of shadow traveling away but I don't I can't. I don't know why. I want to see what happens. And I need to get Harry out of here. I wasn't gonna be blamed for his death.

Wormtail had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and is now dragging Harry toward a marble headstone. Harry is slammed against the stone then was bound in tight wires. It takes Harry a moment to realize who is under the hood.

"You!" he gasps.

But Wormtail, who has finished conjuring the ropes, does not reply; he is busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that Harry is bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurries away.

I had moved to a closer headstone to see what Wormtail was doing. When I was sure he was busy and not looking I go over to Diggory and pull him into the shadows. I then summon both Diggory's wand and Harry's wand.

I quietly pulls the body over behind the gravestone Harry is tied to. I make no noise as I listen to Pettigrew perform the ritual.

He prepares a large cauldron of potion and after it had begun to boil he drops the creature he had been carrying inside. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked and a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail is whimpering. He pulls a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. In one swift movement Wormtail has cut off his own hand. The scream he emits is awful but he doesn't stop the ritual. He picks up his severed hand and tosses it into the cauldron. Immediately the potion turns a burning red.

Wormtail is gasping and moaning with agony as he stumbles over to Harry. "B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

Harry tries to struggle as Wormtail uses the knife and a flask to collect some blood. When he's got enough of Harry's blood Wormtail staggers back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He pours it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, drops to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumps sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened… _did that oaf do it right?_ I ask myself in my head. Then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron are extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, covering everything in sight.

Through the mist and steam rises the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man steps out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stares back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils… Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord…" he choked, "my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master… thank you, Master…"

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… please…"

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The scar on Harry s forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…"

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My true family returns…"

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master… Master" he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air.

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…"

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!" The Death Eater falls to the ground writhing and shrieking. Voldemort raises his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," says Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raises his wand again and whirls it through the air. A streak of what looks like molten silver hangs shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhes and then forms itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soars downward and fixes itself upon Wormtails bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stops abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raises his head and stares in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispers. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you…"

He scrambles forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"

Wormtail stands up and takes his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius… Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay… but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," comes Uncle Lucius' voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course… You are merciful, thank you…"

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space—large enough for two people—that separates Uncle Lucius and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. As will Drake. The dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…"

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"

"Thank you, Master… thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master…"

"We will, Master…"

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and Harry saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…"

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Harry's direction. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor." Then Voldemort looks confused. But not at Harry. Passed Harry. "Who is behind there?"

Thinking on my feet, so to speak, I pull my hood up and stand up while dragging the body of Cedric around the stone with me. "Oh, Don't mind me. Just collecting dead bodies. I'm your friendly neighborhood grave digger."

"I see. Well we aren't done with that body." He Says smoothly. He doesn't believe me.

"Oh. Well then… Hang on, let me set this down. Hey, will you hold this for me?" I lean the body over Harry. "Thanks." I huff then turn to the dark wizards. "Well when you are done I'll take it."

"I do not believe you are a grave digger. Your robes are expensive."

"Can't a rich person have hobbies? Grave digging is my hobby. Killing people is yours." I state before turning to the body and pretend to inspect it.

"I think you're lying to me. I should kill you—" Lucius draws a breath which gains everyone's attention. "Lucius? Do you know this girl?"

"Yes my lord. That is Bellatrix Drake. Your goddaughter."

"Really?" I ask while pushing my hood down. Then I remember. "Oh that's right! Uncle V!" I exclaim. "Sorry, uncle but I need potter. If I show up with a dead body and no Sign of the Boy who lived or whatever they call him, then that's two more deaths they can charge me for. I'm already gonna be arrested so. Don't worry I'll figure out getting him back to you." I say as I grab onto the gravestone. "Accio portkey." The cup flies out of the darkness and I grab it and disappear with Harry, the dead Diggory and the Tom Riddle gravestone.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The minute we land I let go and watch Diggory fall to the ground before I cut Harry free with a swift movement of my wand. Soon we're surrounded by Aurors. The wand is taken from me and my hands were cuffed behind my back. "Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake, you are under arrest for the murder of at least one muggle, Theft, and empty threats of a Dark Wizards return."

"It wasn't an empty threat! I saw him! He killed Diggory! Ask Potter! Let me go!" I start thrashing around wildly trying to pull free. As we pass my family my eyes lock onto the distraught Meda and the panicking Cissa. "Cissa, don't panic! Wait! Please wait! Let me talk to my family! Nymphadora! Dora, please!" I beg tears beginning to stream down my eyes. "Please, let me talk to them."

Tonks goes over to her boss and mutters to him quickly. He sighs and signals for them to take me over to my family. I kneel on the ground in front of my sisters. "Cissa, It's alright. I'll be fine. I'm strong."

"So is Aunt Bella but—"

"But Aunt Bella doesn't know how to deal with dementors. I do. I can handle it. Just wait for me, alright. I'll be back as soon as I can manage it." They nod and wrap their arms around me.

"Tonks… you're on the Job." I hear from behind me.

"I don't ruddy care. My little sister is being arrested." Then a third pair of arms wrap around me. "You're a bloody Arse, Bellatrix." I actually hear Tonks is about to cry. "A bloody Arse. But you're not too bad."

"You're not too bad… for a _thing._" I tease.

"Arse." She mutters. Four more arms join then I see Mother and Aunt Narcissa Join the hug as well.

"I think I have to go now." I sigh. They get off and I stand up. I stand tall and proud and walk back to the Aurors. "You don't have to hold onto me. I have legs I can walk on my own." I snap as the Aurors reach to grab onto my arms. They release my arms and I walk along surrounded by the Aurors including my distraught half-sister.

We're walking down the path to Hogsmead when we hear someone shout my name. I barely turn around before I'm tackled in a hug, just barely staying on my feet. "I don't want them to take you."

"Daphne, it's okay. I'll be fine." I mutter.

"No you won't they'll through you in Azkaban or worse. They don't like your family and they'll take it out on you. I've seen it happen." She sobs.

"My uncle won't let them punish me more than necessary." I sigh. These people are trying to get me to cry. I swear.

"We've only known each other for eight months but I have to let you know. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I love you too, Daph. I have to go now." I say. I kiss her on the forehead then turn and walk away with the squad of Aurors escorting me.

As soon as we get passed the wards of the school Rufus whatever-his-name-is grabs my arm and apperates me to the Ministry. I'm escorted through the magnificent Atrium. "this place is cool. Do they have any community service options instead of Prison? I'm young enough to learn right from wrong still apparently." I ask the guy.

"No."

"Well that's a shame." I sigh.

We go to a guy at a desk and all of the wands are scanned including the one I was using. Thank goodness it's not my staff. I'm almost positive that it's getting snapped. After our wands are scanned I'm lead down to the holding cells where I would stay until something else is decided.

I don't know how long I'm there. I know I got a few visitors but I didn't talk much. I don't eat the food, I barely drink any water and most of my free time is spent pacing anxiously or staring at the wall blankly. Finally one day Tonks comes in with a trey of food. "You need to eat. We need you healthy for your trial. It's in a week." I look up at her and see she too looks anxious. I nod and accept the small amount of food I'm given. I guess I must have survived on so little food that they're starting to think it's affecting my stomach. I roll my eyes and eat the food before going back to staring at the wall. In one week my fate will be determined.

The days go by much quicker than I thought. In these Cells there's no way to see if it's day or night. I don't even see any artificial lights… just the small glint of light that makes its way into the cell through the cracks around the doors. Soon enough I'm being woken by Tonks and the Rufus guy along with a few other Aurors. "Let's go, kid. Time for your trial." I nod and go over to them. I allow them to place the shackles on me and I follow along quietly. "Why are you so quiet?" He asks.

"Because I know I'm going to die." I mutter. "Those Dementors are going to kill me when I get there. When I get to… to… to Azkaban." I stutter nervously.

"You might have another option." Tonks says. "After all, you're only fifteen. There's got to be some law against giving under-aged criminals to the Dementors."

"I doubt it. And even if there was they wouldn't care. I killed someone. I've killed multiple people. I deserve it."

"Are you confessing to more murders then just Angus Finnigan?" I nod depressed. "How many?"

"Nineteen Muggles. Not all at once. But I did." I can feel the tears in my eyes. "I don't even remember it happening. I remember feeling angry then the next I remember is a green flash and them dropping to the ground dead."

"I see." He mutters thoughtfully.

"Am I… am I insane?" I ask with tears in my eyes. I'm truly scared. Not of being convicted of murder but of being sentenced to life in prison. Life without Daphne.

"I don't know. That's what the Wizengamot will decide." He stops us at a door that read COURTROOM 10 on a plaque by the door. "Wait here. I'm going to inform them of this new development." We stop and wait as he walks into the courtroom.

I look around at the guards. They all seem to be staring at me. I know that asking for comfort was a stupid thing so I don't but I could really use a hug. I stare down at the shackles around my wrists. This wasn't right. I should have been more careful. But if I was completely honest with myself then I would know that I was hoping to get caught. There's five people coming up behind me and I turn to see Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Cadmus, Mother and… _him_. I feel myself tense at the sight of him. That damned muggleborn that took my mother from me.

They stop and Mother opens her mouth to speak but Tonks clears her throat. "Mum, nobody related to the accused can speak to the accused this close to the trial."

"Can't this be an exception?"

"I'm sorry, mum, rules are rules." I can tell she enjoys saying this. Mother actually gives a hint of a smile. "The only ones allowed to talk to her are those not closely related."

The Mudblood man nods and steps forward with a grin, holds out his hand and says, "Hello. I'm Ted."

"You're married to my mother." I state blankly. His hand doesn't go down.

"I am. I know you're not big on muggles but honestly we're not all bad."

"All the ones I met were. Ask Cadmus. He'll tell you all about the wonders of the Streets of New York." I sigh.

"Is that why you hate us?"

"No. come to think of it there was always something in common they all have."

"What's that?"

"They—" Rufus comes back just then and I stop talking.

"You all better get in there if you're attending." The group nods and hurries inside. "We'll wait for a moment."

We hear some murmuring coming from inside which makes me all the more anxious. By the time we're called in I'm trembling from head to toe and start to think about attempting to escape. As we approach the chair in the middle of the circle room I see something on them. Shackles. I'm stopped so they could take the ones on my wrists off then I sit in the chairs and peacefully allow them to cuff me. "We are here today for the Trial against Bellatrix Drake, for the murders of not one but 19 different muggles as she confessed. Are you Bellatrix Narcissa Drake? The eldest of the three daughters born to Andromeda Dorea Tonks And Ryan Alexander Drake?"

"I am." I state.

"State your age for the court and the date of your birth."

"I am fifteen years of age. My date of birth is the 17th of December born 1979."

They get a few more names in and the last name is "Witness for Defense?"

"Lord Lucius Abraxus Malfoy of the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy."

"Very well let us begin—"

"Cornelius," it's Dumbledore, "Wouldn't it be more prudent if you question her under Veritiserum?"

"Unfortunately, Albus, the laws clearly state that in order to question a minor under the influence of Veritiserum they must be at least 16 years old." The Minister reminds. "Madame Bones, if you would proceed with the questioning."

"Bellatrix Drake." I look at the woman who spoke next. "Do you understand why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Relay it for the court."

"I am here because I confessed to the murder of nineteen muggles." Several people gasp and many others begin to mutter.

"Quiet!" The minister calls and all goes silent. "Proceed, Madam Bones."

"Do you have a reason for murdering them?"

"I do, Madam." I declare.

"Proceed."

"The first one I killed was an accident. I was a young child in a muggle orphanage in Arkansas and I was going to a muggle school. I saw a muggle girl around my age bothering someone three years younger because she didn't have parents. I went over and told her to stop. She pushed me which made me angry and I pushed her back and due to accidental magic electricity left my fingers, went directly to her heart and it stopped. I was ten. After that I was transferred to another orphanage in New York where I find my best friend who turned out to be my cousin. I knew my mother's maiden name was black and I knew we were from England so when I found Cadmus Black I knew we were related. We even looked similar."

I get nervous with this many people staring at me and I look over to Cadmus who nods in encouragement. "While wondering around for a bit one day we stumble into the New York equivalent of Diagon Alley and learn about magic. We were able to get some things and began to teach ourselves magic. In one of the books a spell is mentioned. The incantation is Avada Kadavra. I had no idea what it meant but I thought it was to protect myself because it said it was commonly used on enemies in extreme battles. To a child in New York though every fight is like a battle. So one day when Cadmus and I are running from a group of muggles that were known for beating kids to death with their hands or whatever they could get their hands on we turn down an Alley that happens to be a dead end. Then I… I killed them." I choke up. "I didn't know any better. I thought they were just unconscious."

I can see that several people are getting choked up as well. "And it happened again. We were running from a group of muggles who wanted to kill us and got cornered. I was thrown to the side and they start beating on Cadmus… I don't remember what happens next except for my vision turning black and a flash of green. All of them were dead, many of them bleeding profusely. I was mortified. I had even killed a muggle Auror in my rage. But they were going to kill him… they were going to kill my cousin, Cadmus. The only family I had at the time." I take a calming breath. "Not long after that we were accepted to the Manhattan Academy of Magic where I meet my Uncle, Headmaster Alexander Drake, along with two more cousins, Caelum and Cepheus Black who were also orphans."

"Am I correct in assuming the last one that you killed was Angus Finnigan?" Amelia asks in a emotional tone.

"Yes, Madam. I was angry that day. I was reading in a quiet place in the Library when I heard some students laughing that my mother had left me with my death eater father for a muggleborn. I knew this but the fact that they were laughing about it behind my back was angering. I decide to go for a walk to clear my head because I didn't want to hurt anyone. I had been practicing how to control my anger with the Academy's Meditation instructor so I knew how to calm myself… but after I'm almost completely calm I feel my mind cloud up again. I didn't know what was happening except that there was a voice instructing me to go into the town and kill the muggle. I didn't want to. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. the next thing I know I wake up, fully clothed in my clothes from that night and there was that alcohol and the money in my trunk. I didn't know what to do so I pretended it wasn't there until I knew what to do. I should have come straight to the authorities. I know that now. But I was scared. I don't have very many people that I trust other than family. I didn't know who to tell because my uncle had to return to the school to help cure the older years all of whom came down with food poisoning."

"It seems that there was one person that could confirm the majority of this story. Is Cadmus Black here?"

"He is" Lucius says before gesturing for Cadmus comes down to stand next to me.

"What my cousin is saying is true. The first gang we were attacked by had 10 members. The second one had six members and the muggle Auror was at the second attack and was dead. I was not there for the first or final accounts but considering she recounted exactly what happened with the ones I was there for and taking into account that her emotions were the same the whole way through I believe that she is telling the truth." He states.

"Noted." The Minister says. "We will take into account everything that we've heard today. This court is adjourned until tomorrow. Aurors, please escort Miss Drake back to her holding cell. All witnesses and civilians please exit the courtroom while we discuss possible verdicts." The minister hits the gavel to the sound block and the Aurors come to take me back to the cell.

We are followed to my cell by the Malfoy's, Cadmus and the Tonks'. Dora stays with us when they're allowed in and I sit on the bed with my head in my hands. I feel familiar arms slide around me and I lean into Cadmus' side as I allow my tears to fall. "How did I get into this?" I sob. "How c-could I let this hap-happen. I'm a Black! I'm supposed to be strong. Not let stupid things like Anger and fear control me!"

"Trixie, you're one of the strongest people I know. What you did when we were younger wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better. And the Finnigan thing wasn't your fault either. Nearest I can tell you were under the imperious curse and had you not been so full of emotion at the time you could have easily thrown it off. I know you could. But emotions are something that everyone has. Everyone. It's alright to be angry or scared even if you don't show it often." As he speaks I can feel myself calm down.

I sit up and stare at the floor for a moment then I turn to him with tears in my eyes and ask "Am I dangerous?"

"Bellatrix, you're… human. Humans make mistakes. Some bigger than the others. The difference between the humans and the monsters are whether or not you learn from your mistakes."

"Alright." With that they're told that it was time for them to go.

The next day I am again woken and taken in to the courtroom where we resume the court. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot! You have all voted and now it is up to the majority of votes to determine the sentencing of Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake. Whatever decision is made will be released to the public as soon as the departure of this girl from the Ministry." The secretary doing the counting of the votes is none other than Percy Weasley. Odd seeing him in a suit. Weasley finishes the counting then stands up and hands the results to the Minister. "The votes are in and by majority of the votes… hmm. It seems that it is equal votes for mental therapy and time in Azkaban. Therefore I will decide that the accused will spend two months in Azkaban Prison in high security so she doesn't have any interaction with the low grade criminals and after her two months of prison is over She will receive medical therapy with a mind Healer. Dismissed!" I stare in front of me in shock. I'm going to Azkaban.

The crowd was kept in their seats until the Aurors come over and recuff me. As we get ready to leave I hear a "NNOOOOO! No, please! Don't take her! She's only a girl! Please don't send her to that place." I turn my head and see Mother begging and pleading with tears streaming down her eyes as Ted and Dora comfort her. obviously Dora was taken off of my guard team in case she got too emotional.

I don't remember how we got to Azkaban because I was still in shock. Once there I was given a change of clothes and shoved into a room where I could change. I come out and I'm lead up floor after floor. Looking around I realize that I'm really the youngest person here. "Bellatrix Drake." One of the guards reads off their list.

"Yes?" comes a male and a Female voice from two different cells.

"I think he meant me."

"Trixie!? What are you in here for?"

"Murder." I sigh. Apparently my father was moved over one cell so that I could be put between the two. Lovely. I get a thin blanket shoved into my arms along with a pillow then I'm pushed into the cell. As soon as the door is closed and locked I go over so they can take the shackles off then I go over to my ragged little mattress on a rickety old frame and I sit and stare at the wall in silence. If sitting here listening to the screams and moans of the other prisoners is all I can do than this is going to be a long two months.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two months is a very long time indeed. The Dementors came around the first time to feed us and all I had to do was stare at one and it set my tray down and left. Aunt Bella and Father both try to talk to me but I don't talk. They have to constantly ask Rabastan if I'm still alive since Rabastan is in the cell across from me. I get my first visit three days after I was put in here. Nymphadora comes along holding a sketchpad and a box of muggle crayons. "This is from mum. Mrs. Malfoy told her that you like art. Mum said to try to draw some happy things. It might help." I nod mutely and accept the things.

Drawing does help me. I can express my feelings in any way I want. Towards the beginning I draw everything I see in this prison. Once I realize that it's too depressing I try to draw things that make me happy. I would close my eyes and remember. One night I just finish the second of two images when I hear father break down into tears. "Please talk to me. Please. I need to hear your voice. Please, Trixie, talk to me."

I can tell he's by the bars. I take the first drawing out of the book and stare for a moment. It's an image of my sisters and I sitting together at the Yule ball in our fancy dresses. Daphne had taken the picture and I remember just staring at the picture for hours before I could comprehend it was me. I slowly get up and walk over to sit by my cell bars right parallel to where I'm guessing he is. I'm silent for a moment then I say "do you remember… when I was three… and I accidently ran into Uncle V? You and Aunt Bella were terrified that he would kill me… but instead he laughed, helped me up, dusted me off and told me to be more careful." I hear a sigh of relief. "You said you wanted to see us at the Yule Ball." I say while trying to hand him the picture around the wall.

He reaches around and takes it. "This is the picture we took… sort of."

"You remembered this from a picture?"

"I remember a lot of things." I tell him. "I remember that you kept mother under the imperious curse when I was a child so she wouldn't leave us. Of course it didn't last because she left anyway but…" I trail off into silence. Of course the silence doesn't last because the dementors come to feed us which means the other prisoners get the emotion sucked out of them. I hear Aunt Bella's pleas for them to stop. It's then that I realize that about 10 dementors are outside her Cell. I jump up and grip the bars of my cell and snarl "Leave her alone!" so fiercely that the dementors all leave immediately.

According to the tally marks on one piece of paper I have it's about two weeks until my release when Mother finally comes to see me. Of course she brings her husband as well. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him here?" I ask without looking up from the picture I'm drawing.

"We wanted to see you. You may not like him but Ted likes you."

"I'm taken."

"Not like that… what do you mean you're taken?"

"Don't you know, I've married a dementor. Not much company though. He kind of sucks." I inform them with a completely straight face. The muggleborn man chuckles.

"She has your sense of humor, Andy."

"No. that's something Bella would have said at her age."

"Oh." Things are silent for a moment. "So… the ministry has decided that for your health it would be best if you live with your mother for a few years."

I hear the bars in the cell on either side of me rattle. "She's not living with that mudblood!" Both Aunt Bella and Father shout angrily.

"She doesn't have a choice. We have custody." Andromeda holds up a paper.

"You can't poison our daughter like this!" he exclaims.

"Father." I say. everyone goes silent. "I'm not going to talk to him but considering where I am it would be best for me to live with mother."

"And you will be going to Hogwarts."

"Alright."

"I'll even be willing to take you to visit Narcissa, if you want."

"That would be most appreciated." They seemed a little disturbed by my lack of emotion. "I suggest you keep _his_ family away while I'm staying with you." I state this time with a little venom in my words. "I don't want to come back because I lost it again. I'd end up on a psychiatric ward in St. Mungo's for the rest of my life or something."

"Ted's family will stay away." She assures me. Just then the dementors come to feed us. The one that come into my cell turns to me but I stare at it calmly and it just leaves. "What was that?"

"They don't like me very much." I say. I ignore the platter of food in favor of my picture.

"Like how you don't like me very much?"

"No. I didn't steal their mother." I reply calmly. "They don't like me because I was born with the powers of necromancy which means I could order them to do anything and they'd have to obey. I could leave right now and nobody could stop me because I could have all the dementors on my side with one simple order."

"Then why haven't you?" Ted asks.

"Because that would be another mark on my record before I'm 17. I don't need that right now." I answer. I look at the picture I made. It's Me and Daphne sitting at the top of the farris wheel. The other one shows Daphne depicted as an angel with wings and she's glowing in the light. "Becides if I'm arrested again it would be for a lot longer and I wouldn't be able to… what is it you British people say? take the Mickey out of yah?" I smile for the first time in months.

"Bellatrix Drake! Eat your food so I can take that trey, will yah?" I hear Nymphadora say.

"Alright, _Nymphadora_!" I drawl. She glares at me her hair turning red and I hear Aunt Bella Giggle which is funny for some odd reason and I can't help but join in on the laughter. Things escalate and laughter rings from all corners of the prisoners.

"Hahaha—W-why are we laughing?" Rodolphus asks.

"Because we're all insane and many of us are gonna die horribly unhappy deaths." I reply which makes Aunt Bella giggle harder which make me laugh harder and it just gets worse.

"That's enough." Narcissa snaps as she comes in leading my cousins and my sisters. "There is nothing funny about this situation Bellatrix Drake. The fact that you are in prison is not alright and if you were at my house I would ground you for the next 50 years."

"Sorry, Aunt Cissy." I say. the laughter soon dies out. "So, how much longer will I be here?"

"Lucius convinced them that you were only going to get worse by being here. After the display I just saw I'd say he was right. You are going home tomorrow. Tonight you'll shower and be given your own clothes back."

"And my wand?"

"It will be given to Andromeda until the mind healer decides you are healthy enough."

"Can't you hold onto it?"

"If that is what you wish." She states. I nod then turn to my sisters.

"Well hello. How has your summer been?"

"Exhausting. Cissa would keep me up at night because she was worrying about you. I had to stun her a few times just to get some sleep."

"You couldn't have used a dreamless sleep potion?"

"It was quicker to stun her." Cissa frowns at Meda and slaps her arm. "Ow! Don't do that!"

"Stop being mean."

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm the youngest. It's allowed."

"I was the youngest before you were born."

"Not for very long."

"Could you two shut up. Now I have a headache."

"Shut up, Bellatrix it's all your fault." They snap at me together.

"URG!" I groan and fall onto my raggedy bed. I hear laughing and look up past the group to see Rabastan laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You three are just like your namesakes. They've had many arguments exactly like that one."

"Your brother tried to mail you to Japan in a shoe box." I snap and he stops laughing. "I heard all about that from my Uncle Alexander who was told by mother. In fact Uncle Rodolphus had asked mother for her help."

"Alright, alright! Merlin, you're like Bella."

"And don't you forget it." I declare proudly.

"That's not always a good thing."

"Would you relax. I'm not going to try shipping my father to Guam when he annoys me. I might send my step-father to Timbuktu though."

"You will not."

"What? They have good fish." I grin.

"They have cannibals!"

"That's entirely irrelevant. It would only be relevant if I sent him in a shirt that said _'Tasty muggleborn come and eat me!'_ on the front." I reply.

"This is the most I've heard her talk since she's been here." Rodolphus says from his cell. "Unless you count her screaming bloody murder in her sleep. She still won't talk about her dreams."

"That's what the therapist is for, Rod." Aunt Bella says. it was too late to stop the words from affecting me though. I become silent, curl into a ball and just lay on my bed. Auror Tonks realizes that I won't be eating and comes in to take my tray.

"I think that's enough for today—Sirius! I didn't know you were going to be here? I thought you were on the field!"

"I've been assigned to guard her." he points at me. "No Dementors are allowed in this cell. In fact she's being moved."

"To where?"

"Solitary Confinement, on the third floor. They want her away from the other prisoners. And considering who they put her next to I completely understand." He turns to me. "Hands through the bars." I get up and go do as he says. he begins to attach the first shackle.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you okay with your best friend and his wife lying to you?"

He looks up at me with a look of shock and anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when Lily gave birth to Cadmus it was obvious that he was a Black. You're the only Black that she slept with so you're obviously Cadmus' father. She must feel really special to have fraternal twins, one with each of the two most notorious members of the marauders."

"Lily had twins, not triplets."

"She did. Cadmus used a ritual to replace him as Evan so he could be Cadmus like he was meant to be."

"Why is his name Cadmus?"

"Because of the promise you made your brother maybe? I heard about it. You promised him that your oldest son would be Cadmus Sirius Regulus Black. That's his name." I gesture to Cadmus who is staring at Sirius. Sirius looks at him and it's obvious that they were related.

"I was never told. I'll talk to them about it." I can tell it's not going to be a peaceful conversation.

I look over to where my things are and look at Tonks who nods and goes to grab them. I stop her as she goes to step out and I take one of the pictures. Sirius allows me to stop at Aunt Bella's cell and I hand her the picture. "I thought this would be important to you." I tell her before following Sirius downstairs. I'm taken to the showering room where I'm given twenty minutes for an icy shower when none of them are looking I us my Wandless magic to heat the water enough to be bearable.

After my shower I grab my clothes. It was the same ones I wore that night I was arrested. The Battle robes and all. I get dressed and lay on the slightly more comfortable bed. Surprisingly I actually get some sleep that night.

When I wake up I see Sirius and Nymphadora standing there. "I went and got you some Pizza. Cadmus said it was your favorite so… I got it for you." Nymphadora says awkwardly while holding out a tray with three pieces of Pepperoni and Olive Pizza. I accept it and begin to eat it while watching them cautiously.

I stare at Sirius and see that he looks angry although he's trying to hide it. I look into his memory and see the fight he had with James and Lily. "Conversation with the Potters didn't go so well, huh?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your face. You're trying to hide how angry you are. Don't. You have a right to be angry. They should have told you but Dumbledore told them not to."

"How do you know?"

"I lived with them." I say. "You wouldn't remember me like this. Hang on." I close my eyes and when I open them I see them stare in shock. "Will you teach me how to fly uncle Padfoot?" I ask in a voice slightly higher than my usual one. I close my eyes again and change back into my natural self. "I was Jasmine Potter from the ages five to eleven. Then I found the Real Jasmine Potter who Dumbledore had me take the place of. We did a ritual to change her appearance slightly and I gave her my memories of being Jasmine Potter to replace her memories of being in a muggle orphanage. She got her life back and after a while I started to get mine."

"So what you told the Wizengamot?"

"The first one wasn't entirely truthful. I did that for Jasmine." I say. "They wouldn't have believed it if I told them and then she would lose her family. I didn't want to make her an orphan for a second time."

"Right… finish up because when you're done, Tonks here will take you to St. Mungo's. You'll be staying there until the healer determines if you are safe enough to go home." I nod at his words and I finish my food. I gather my things and turn to Tonks. She holds out her hand and I hesitantly take it. She leads me out of the building with a bag of my things in her other hand.

The Boat ride is quiet. I don't trust myself to speak and I don't think she is sure what she should say. So we sit quietly waiting for the boat to reach land. As soon as we're on land I take her hand again and we apperate away.

We appear in the hospital and I'm lead up to the room I was assigned. "Here you are." She tells me. "This is your room. there will be two guards outside the door at all times. The only people you're allowed to talk to are the nurse that brings you food and clothes and the mind healer. That why there is no distractions in your healing. It will be lonely but only for the time that you're here. Knowing what I know about you I'm sure it's only gonna be a few weeks or a month at most."

So I would be here for a while. Great. "There's someone who might be able to help." I tell her. "Daphne. Talking to her makes me happy."

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yeah. I think we're dating… we never really said. We only went on one date but we've kissed so."

"I'll tell the mind healer. In the meantime, just hang in there." And with that I'm left alone in the annoyingly bright white room.

The first week I sit uncomfortably on my bed occasionally talking to the Mind healer. I would answer her questions on the simple things but nothing sensitive. I refuse to talk about my family or of Daphne. She tries but I don't talk about it. Finally she says "Listen, Bellatrix. I'm here to help you get better but I can't do that if you tell me anything." I stare blankly at the wall. "Do you not trust me?" I glance at her then back to the wall. a confirmation. "Of course you don't you haven't known me long enough to trust me. I think we're done for today. I have a letter to send. I'll see you tomorrow. The nurse will be in with your food and nutrients potion." And with that she gets up and leaves. I feel my nose wrinkle a bit at the mention of the nutrients potion. I understand that after Azkaban it is necessary but I hate the taste of it. Like what I can imagine burnt apples taste like.

When the nurse comes in I eat and take the stupid potion then I sigh and draw on the papers they gave me. I wish Daphne was here. I'm not going to speak to a complete stranger about my feelings. Looking down at the picture I realize I drew Daphne. She was shining with a light in the middle of a dark shadow. I stare at her face for a while then I get up and hang it up with the other pictures I drew. With her face there I'm actually able to sleep without much trouble. I'm actually in a cheerful mood when I wake up. I greet the nurse with a cheerful "good morning!" she looks at me completely startled. "Oh you came with my food? That's wonderful! Look it's that gross tasting potion. Who am I kidding almost every potion taste's gross am I right?" she gives me a half smile and chats with me as I eat.

When the mind healer comes in we're chatting still as I take the last bite of food. "Good morning!"

"Good morning. I see you feel better!"

"I slept pretty good last night after I hung a few pictures. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Did you draw all of these?"

"Yeah. I love art. It's one of my favorite things in the world. Not counting the people I love, of course." I hate being this cheerful but I need out of here. I feel like I'm going insane. "So what will we talk about today?"

"Take your potion first." She says. I sigh but still don't lose my happy expression. I take the bottle and down it with a shudder.

"That potion taste just as terrible as the first time I drank it. Well that indicates it's either really good for me or really bad for me. Maybe I'm allergic."

"You're not. There would be other symptoms if you were."

"I tried." I smile as I set the bottle on the tray and the nurse carries the trey out of the room. "So what's the plan? What are we talking about today?"

"Today… let's talk about these drawings." She says as she moves closer to the wall of my pictures. "This is your mother, yes?"

I know what she's doing. I become silent and distant once again. "What about this? Your father?" nod. She looks the pictures then to me. "Will you tell me about these pictures?" no response. "How about just one of them?" she suggests. No response. "If you tell me about one of them I will bring that person in here. They're all waiting for you. They come here every day. I'll bring one of them in here if you talk about them."

I'm silent. Gazing in front of me then I glance at the picture right in the middle of them all. Daphne. She follows my gaze look from me to the image then takes it down. She walks over and hands it to me while sitting on the bed next to me. "Why did you draw her like this?"

"Because, she is my light. For a long time I've been filled with darkness but when I met her I felt a light inside. A light that keeps me sane when I'm on the edge of insanity. She can comfort me with one single look."

"She's your soulmate."

"How do you know?"

"I feel the same way about my Sam. He's the only one who encouraged me to take a job in psychology."

I nod then glance at the door before turning back to the picture. The healer opens the door. "Nurse! Could you go to the fifth floor and get Daphne Greengrass. Bring her here." She says before shutting the door and returning to her seat. I get up and put the picture back onto the wall before returning to my bed.

When I see her I swear my heart skips a beat. She's beautiful, like an angel but the sadness in her eyes doesn't belong. "Daph?" The minute she sees me her eyes light up with excitement and she tackles me backwards on the bed.

"Trixie! It's been dreadful without you! I was so depressed but my father refused to let me visit you in Azkaban because of the dementors and the healers weren't going to let me in!"

"I'm here, Daph. Can I sit up?" she gets off and pulls me up.

The two of us catch up then she said "Alright, you need to talk to the healer. I'll be right here with you. Talk to her." I nod and turn to my healer.

The rest of time until Dinner I speak to the healer telling her everything. When it's time for Daph to leave she turns to me. "I'll try to visit while you're here but tomorrow is September 1st. the train is leaving tomorrow. Is there anything you need me to bring you?"

"A change of my clothes? These Hospital pajamas are a little itchy." I smile. She laughs and kisses me.

"Alright. But only if you continue to talk with the healer like you just did." I don't like this deal but I nod in agreement. I suppose I can do that… for Daphne. "Alright. I'll see you as soon as I can… I love you."

"Love you too." I reply then she and the mind healer leave.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As I promised Daphne I was completely honest and open with the healer except for certain details in my past that I had lied to the ministry about. I fabricate a life in an orphanage and of how I find Cadmus, Cepheus, Caelum and Meda but I must have been convincing because she actually seemed to believe them.

On day six after Daphne came, meaning the day marking my second week here in the hospital, the Healer comes in with a grin on her face and a trunk in her hand. My trunk. The one confiscated by the ministry. She sets it down and opens it. "I'll let you get dressed in the bathroom while I pack your things. You're going home."

"Home?"

"You'll stay with your mother and Ted for a week to adjust to seeing more people than just me. I've instructed them to take you to Diagon Alley once a day for an hour unless you get overwhelmed and want to go home early." I nod showing I understand. Finally I'm free. I still have people who will be ready to stun me if I try to hurt anyone but I was free for the most part.

I get some of my clothes and go into the bathroom to change. When I return all of my pictures and my few art supplies are in my trunk along with my few changes of clothes. I look from the trunk to the door that opens and I see my mother who quietly comes in. I see Ted is with her but I don't care. I jump into her arms and wrap her in a tight hug. "Take me home. I can't be here anymore." I mutter to her breathlessly.

"We have to sign the discharge pages and talk about when your weekly meeting are."

"Weekly meetings? Oh… right." I realize. Of course I have to talk with the psychologist still. At least it's not every day.

"I think every Saturday. When she goes to Hogwarts I'll send a letter to the Headmaster to inform him of this. I'll show up to the school every Saturday then. While she is here in London You need to bring her to me if she has any major problems adjusting."

"Alright. Thank you." Then she turns to me and holds out her hand. I take it eagerly, anxious to get out of this room. "Ted, dear, would you get her trunk." She asks. He nods and goes over to it.

I would have told him how to shrink it but watching him struggle with it down the stairs was amusing. I have to stop myself from laughing until the third flight of stairs when I lean over to mother and say "Why didn't he just shrink it?" he looks up at me in outrage then pulls out his wand and taps the trunk which shrinks to the size of a matchbox. He picks it up and I take it from him as mother and I pass by.

At the floo point Ted goes first then I go in with mother. "Tonks Residence." Mother calls out then drops the fistful of powder in her hand. We take off spinning and I allow mother to wrap me in her arms until we land. I'm glad that I don't fall over.

I have mother banish the soot from me then I turn to see Ted squatted down with his arms outstretched as if waiting to catch something. "What are you doing?" I ask with a disturbed look on my face. He clears his throat and straightens up.

"Sorry… when we do that with Dora we have to catch her before she falls on anything."

"If you do that in public I'm not going anywhere with you." I warn but it's not very threatening. Almost jokingly, actually. I pull out my wand and set it on the floor so one of them can unshrink it then I look around the living room. the room is a lot smaller than I'm used to. I want to inspect the other rooms but I don't know if I'm allowed to.

"You want to see the rest of it?" Ted asks cheerfully. I nod a little cautiously and follow him arounds as he gives me a tour of their small house. The downstairs is really close together and filled with all kinds of random things. Then upstairs I'm pointed out the Different rooms then he stops at one door right across from the one that's Dora's old room. "This one is yours." He tells me proudly. I step up and slowly open the door. inside the room is actually rather comforting. The walls are a faded royal blue color and the trim is white. On the wall over the queen sized bed is a quote that reads like:

_THE GREATEST THING YOU WILL EVER LEARN  
IS TO LOVE AND BE LOVED BACK ~ David Bowie_

David Bowie. I know him from the records I had collected which are now in my other trunk that Daphne has. "I like his music." I say out loud. I turn and see Ted and Mother staring at me so I point to the quote. "Bowie. Diamond Dogs is my favorite Album of his." They nod understandingly and Ted smiles. I look at the bed which is covered in bedding that matches the wall colors. A desk on one wall and a bookshelf on the other.

I pull my trunk in and set it at the foot of the bed then turn and look at Mother. "Did Cissa have Fender still?"

"Um… actually when you went into the maze he ran off to find you and got eaten by Hagrid's skrewts. But Tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley, you can have any pet you want."

"Any pet?"

"Yes. Any pet."

"Alright." I say then look around. "I don't suppose we could also stop at an art store. I had Daphne hold onto my art supplies."

"I'm sure she'll give them back but until then We can get you a few things." Ted grins.

"Alright." I look around again.

"Come on, Ted. I'm sure there's something on the television that you want to watch and I'm going to try some cleaning."

"Why you bother to clean makes no sense. It's just going to get dirty again."

"Because If I didn't then we wouldn't be able to get around in the house." She snaps at him then turns to me "If you need anything we'll be downstairs. The bathroom is right here to the side of Dora's room and there's a cupboard with towels if you want to take a shower. Just let me know before you take one." I nod and wait for them to leave. I turn to my trunk and open it before pulling out the pictures and sticking them on the wall around the Bowie quote.

I'm so focused on studying my images I don't notice Nymphadora in the doorway until I turn and see her staring. "Wotcher."

"Hello."

"You're quieter. I suppose I understand. My first week guarding that place has stuck with me since it happened. If you need someone to talk to and don't want to talk to the healer I'd be more than happy to listen. I come by once a day and you can owl me from Hogwarts."

"Are you going to Diagon Alley with us? We're supposed to go for an hour a day this entire week." I ask.

"Yeah. I'm there to escort and make sure no problems rise." She grins. I nod then look around. She frowns at the room "It's too empty in here. Not messy enough."

"I don't like being messy. It means my things are too hard to pack. If the house were to catch fire I would lose everything. With is all clean I can pack quickly and exit the House quickly."

"You are really paranoid. You'd make a great Auror."

"Um… thank you?"

"You're welcome." She grins. "Come on, mums got lunch and I'm starving." I get up and follow her down the stairs only pausing to make sure my door was closed.

The next day was spent mostly alone. Mother had the week off while Ted and Dora both have work so she sets about cleaning the house starting with the kitchen. I walk in to see her scrubbing away. "Why don't you have a house-elf?" she pauses and turns to look at me.

"We couldn't afford one and Ted didn't see the need."

"Don't you miss having more time? if you didn't have to clean so much you could have more time to yourself."

"I could." She agrees. "But It doesn't matter. I couldn't get an elf for this house anyway. It wouldn't work. They don't do muggle houses."

"Not unless ordered." I reply. She turns to look at me and I smile "Vlad!" the Elf appears with a bow. "Please take over cleaning for my mother for the day. If you don't know where something goes do not be afraid to ask." Vlad bows again and with a snap the dishes begin washing themselves. Mother looked ready to protest but decides to just give this one to me.

The two of us go and sit on the couch. She reads while I draw. This is how Ted and Dora find us when they get home. "Wow! How is it so clean in here?"

"I had a house-elf who was bored and kept trying to clean my already spotless room at Malfoy Manor. I gave him something to do and he took it gratefully." Vlad comes in and hands me a butterbeer. "Thank you, Vlad. This is Ted and Dora." Then to them I say "This is Vlad."

"Vlaf?"

"Long story."

"From when you were a child?" Ted asks. "When Bellatrix was your favorite person in the world?"

"Yes."

"He's named after Dracula, isn't he?"

"Yes. A name like that is like a High honor for a house elf. Isn't it, Vlad?"

"Oh, Yes, Mistress! Vlad is still bes getting jealous looks. The other Elves think Vlad has be having nothing special… but Vlad tells them that I's do. Vlad has Mistress who is a kind Mistress. Vlad could not have a greater Mistress!" I smile down at the elf.

"Vlad, you're too kind. Honestly you're the first friend I ever had. Of course you're special. But what did I tell you about speaking like that? I can't understand you. You have been using those grammar books I gave you, Correct?"

"Yes, Mistress, I have. I is… am sorry, Mistress."

"No harm done. I would like you to take this letter to Daphne Greengrass at Hogwarts and wait for a reply."

"Yes Mistress." Vlad bows and disappears.

"What was that?"

"I had received a multi-compartment trunk the day before I was arrested and I asked her to hold onto it. It was completely empty." I say calmly as I turn back to my sketch.

I finish my sketch and we have lunch before we all go to Diagon Alley. The minute I appear in the Leaky Cauldron everything goes silent. Everyone turns and looks at me. Looking over at the paper in one man's hand I can see why. I'm on the front page again. _BELLATRIX DRAKE RELEASED! IS SHE REHABILITATED? WILL SHE CONTINUE HER EDUCATION? Find out in Rita Skeeter's new weekly article Tuesday Drake report. _I sigh and look at mother nervously. "Do you want to try tomorrow?" She asks me calmly. I look around nervously then take a calming breath and shake my head. I draw myself up to full height then we move on.

As we move through the bar I feel all eyes on me. We're almost to the door when The Finnigan's appear. At the sight of their grieving faces I burst into tears and fall to the ground "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sob. I feel my mother trying to pull me up. She's talking to me but I don't hear the words. It sounds like someone put me in a glass tank. I can't hear anything.

"Bellatrix." I hear in an Irish accent. I look up and see Seamus' mother knelt in front of me. A hand on each of my arms she looks directly into my eyes. "It's wasn' yer fault. It was that blarmy lil' Manky Gimp Barty Crouch Junior! Don' beat yerself up over it Lassie, it weren't yer fault." I have calmed down, although tears still run down my face, I'm not sobbing anymore. Mrs. Finnigan stands and pulls me to my feet. She pull me into a hug before stepping back. Seamus steps in front of me.

"I don' really like ya… but me granddad wasn' yer fault. They caught an' killed the Bastard who did it."

"Thanks, Finnigan."

"Don' mention it, Drake." And with that the Finnigan's leave. I follow along behind Ted and Dora along with mother who was wiping the tears from my face.

Ted pulls out his wand and taps the brick wall out behind the Leaky cauldron and we watch as the bricks move away to reveal a large archway. We're able to get about twenty steps into the Alley before people realized I was there and they stop to stare. I nervously press myself into mother's side and glance around in fear. I see some of the cautious looks turn to ones of pity and guilt. As we walk along I see a young child running through the crowd crying for her mommy. Suddenly a whole horde of reporters come rushing through the crowd and trample the poor girl to question me. I step away from mother and push through the crowd roughly to get to the sobbing girl. "Fern?" I ask softly. The crying blond girl looks up and cheers.

"Bellatrix! You've been freed! Does Daphne know? Of course she does."

"Fern, where's your mother?"

"I—I don't know. I saw a pretty flower and went to grab it because I wanted to give it to you and when I turn around mother has moved away."

"She's probably looking for you." I assure her. "I will help you find her."

"Daphne's with her. Mother Got permission to bring her so she could get you a present for being free."

"Well if they have found it then you have to cover my eyes so I can't see it." I state as I lift the girl into my arms. I walk through the Alley, completely ignoring the staring crowd. I hear some voices calling for Fern. "See. I told you we would find them." I say with a smile. We as we walk the crowd begin to part to let us through and soon we break into a big circle where the Greengrass family is. Fern squeaks and covers my eyes. "They've got it." She tells me excitedly.

"Alright. I'll keep my eyes closed. You go to them." I say while setting her down. Her hands leave my eyes and I hear her small feet against the paving stones. My eyes remain closed even when I feel someone stand right in front of me.

"Hello, there."

"Wotcher." I smirk.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"Fern said you were getting me a present and insisted I couldn't see it yet. I promised to keep them closed."

"You can open them." I do and when I see her face I feel like falling to the ground and cry, this time with immense Joy. I feel as if she gets more beautiful each time I see her. She holds out a bag and I accept it. "Congratulations on your release." She tells me. I smile and look in the bag.

Inside is an easel and what looks to be a messenger bag. I pull the bag out and inspect the outside. "It's has everything you could need. Most of the pockets have extension charms so you can fit everything you need for your art inside. There's fifteen Canvases in one of the big pockets and the other big pocket I had them make for your school supplies. There's little pockets inside to organize your quills, ink wells, parchment rolls and other little things then the main part is for your books. You could fit your cauldron in there if you don't want to carry it all the way to potions class in your hand."

"Thank you." I say as I wrap her in a hug which she returns. "I love you." I mutter.

"I love you too." She replies then we both pull away. "I also brought this." She holds up something the size of a matchbox. "You said you wanted it back."

"Thank you. I'll have Vlad take it to get the rest of my things." I say to her although she knows it's already in there.

"Trixie!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaims pleasantly as she comes over to greet me. "It's wonderful to see you out in the open, dear."

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Lady Greengrass." I reply politely then I look down at Fern. "No more running to grab a flower without telling someone I hope, Fern."

"Oh no, Trixie, I won't do it again."

"Thank you." I smile at her. "Well I only get an hour in the Alley so I've got to go."

"We have to take Daphne back to Hogwarts anyway." Lady Greengrass says. I nod and turn back to Daphne. I hug her again then watch as her mother leads the girls away. I turn to mother and look at her expectantly.

"Where are we headed?"

"Ted is going to go get a bit of money and meet us at the Magical Menagerie." She says as Ted heads to the bank. I follow Mother and Dora to the Menagerie where I begin to look around.

I leave the menagerie with a brand new wolf pup in my arms. I walk next to Mother and Dora while Ted trails behind with a bag containing everything I would need for my new pup, Adolf. "You're so handsome, Adolf. Such a handsome wolf. That's why your name is Noble wolf, Adolf."

"You named your wolf After Adolf Hitler."

"My monkey and my ape were both named after guitar brands and my house elf is named after Dracula. Don't question the bit of insanity I have that won't hurt anyone." I sigh before going back to playing with the little pup in my arms. The rest of my afternoon is spent getting him comfortable and playing up in my room. I can't wait to get to school.

Today is the Day. My first official day of school since being released. Adolf was approved by my mind healer as a support dog which means he had to go with me. He was given a special vest marking him as a support dog so nobody would bother me or him when he has the vest on. At least they aren't supposed to.

I try not to laugh as Mother fusses over me. While she wipes imaginary dust off of my robes she talks very fast "do you got everything? Do we need to go back and get something? I can take you to get it or—"

"Mother, please. We're already at Hogwarts. You need to go sit at the head table since you've been added to the medical staff along with Aunt Narcissa. I'll be fine. I have Adolf and we'll be maybe fifteen feet from you."

"I think we should stay home another week. What if you get upset? Who will stop you from killing anyone? The students have been ordered not to do anything that might trigger you but—"

"Mum! Trixie!" Tonks runs in with a grin. "I've found out that I'm assigned to watch over Trixie. I'll follow her around the entire year and keep her out of trouble. Which means nobody will trigger her aggression. Did the Healer's reports come in?"

"Yes." I sigh. "Apparently I have multi-personality disorder. Like more than one person in the same body. We go by the same name but have different personalities."

"Oh… is that hereditary?"

"Don't worry. It won't affect you because your father is a—" I stop and shake my head as if to clear away what I was about to say. "I mean you have new blood in you so even if you did have this problem it wouldn't be as bad." I turn to mother who is straitening my robes once again. "Mother, my robes are straight now. Could we go now? It's not like this is the first time I've gone to school I know how school works."

"You're going to be sorted."

"I'm going to Slytherin because my sisters are there and it is closest to your seat. Now can we go?" I insist. She sighs and nods before walking away. Moments later Professor McGonagall comes in.

"Come with me." She tells us before leading us into the great hall. Everyone is staring at me as if waiting for something to happen. As if I were nervous I pick Adolf up and hold him close while petting his fur gently.

"As I've said at the start of term feast we have a new student. Bellatrix Drake has transferred from Manhattan Academy of Magic to Hogwarts by order of the Ministry so she may be closely monitored by those who are assisting in the healing of her mind. Nearest they could tell she has multiple personality disorder as a result from a stray cruciatus curse that hit her as a child. Miss Drake will be accompanied by Auror Tonks until further notice. Professor McGonagall, if you will, please."

"Miss Drake, please come up to be sorted into your house." I walk up to the front of the room accompanied by Tonks.

I sit down and the hat is placed on my head. "_We meet again, Miss Drake._"

"Hello."

"_The darkness within you is growing._"

"There is no darkness in me. I am not a dark person."

"_Of course not. But the element attached to your soul is dark. It must be eliminated before it takes over._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_There is no time to explain. Now lets see here…_"

"Skip the part where you pretend it's a difficult sort. Send me to them."

"_The image you have crafted is cleaver and cunning. You would do well by joining your sisters in SLYTHERIN!_" The hat is pulled off and I grin before going to join my sisters. Tonks sits on my left, Meda sits on my right and Cissa is right across from me.

"Tonks. We got to talk about the hair." I sigh.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. Just most of us don't have bright hair like that. It gets people looking at you and then they notice me and all these looks are really starting to stress me out." I mutter.

"Do you want to go eat in the Kitchens? I know where it is." Tonks offers. I look up at the head table where mother is staring at me as if she was afraid I would blow up the school the minute she blinked.

"If mother keeps staring at me like that I'm going to stop eating all together." I say while leaning closer to Tonks and giving Mother a look that told her she was freaking me out.

"Let's go. You two can come with." The four of us get up and start to move right as Daphne looks up. I pause and hold out my hand to her and she comes along as well.

The five of us head down to the kitchens and sit at a table down there to eat. Five minutes into the meal mother and Aunt Narcissa burst into the room as if they were being chased by a ghost. "Where did you go?"

"You were making me uncomfortable with your creepy unblinking stares." I tell her while inspecting my chicken leg. "That and everyone else were staring too. Tonks thought it would be better for me to eat down here."

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable but I was worried." She tells me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother it's allowed."

"You never did before." I state without thinking. I see her face go blank and I know it's to hide the fact that her feelings are hurt. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." I tell her with a sigh as I lean on the table with my head in my hands. "I think I need to go to bed."

"About that. Professor Dumbledore has spoke to the board and they believe it would be best if you didn't have your own room."

"I won't, Tonks will be there."

"Tonks is only here until they decide you are safe enough to not need a guard. After that—"

"They still will never trust me." I sigh.

"They're putting you in your sister's room unless someone else volunteers."

"She may stay with me." Daphne volunteers. I look over at her and grin.

"I don't think that a good idea." Mother says uncertainly.

"It's not like anything will happen, mother. I do have manners. And even if it did we're both female therefore we cannot reproduce." I roll my eyes. Her face turns red and I focus on not laughing. "Can I head to bed now?"

"Tonks. Remember we are at a school. It will be weird to the other students if a grown woman is following her around." Tonks nods and scrunches her eyes closed in focus. Suddenly she begins to de-age until she's fifteen. She looks a lot like me especially when she allows her hair to take on a color of brown slightly lighter than mother's. More like Ted's.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." She says while looking at one brown curl. "I don't really like it, but—"

"You look like mother." I say softly.

"Thank you." We're silent for a moment. "We should go to bed. Class tomorrow." She says before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. "Daphne, can you show us where your room is?"

"Yeah. let's go." She says. My sisters come along as well and we all head to the slytherin dorms to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day I wake up and find slytherin robes sitting on top of my trunk. I go shower then pull them on. I come out and find Tonks getting dressed in Slytherin robes as well looking really uncomfortable. "You alright, Auror Tonks?"

"I'm fine. And could you call me Dora? I'm trying to blend in."

"We are born as children of the Noble and Most Ancient house Blacks. We don't blend in. we stand out with dignity and we do it like nobody else because there is no one else like us." I state with pride. She looks at me for a moment.

"It must be nice to be so confident." She sighs then turns to the mirror. "I should change my hair green or something. Silver would be cool."

"The trick isn't to be confident. It's to appear confident. Even if you're sick to your stomach with nerves everyone else will see confidence bordering on arrogance. It's something all members of the Black family have in their blood. You just need to learn to use it." I state. I look her up and down for a moment then go over to her. "Stand up tall. Shoulders back. don't look uncomfortable. Be proud of who you are. You are a Black. Be proud." She looks in the mirror and smiles a bit at seeing the two of us together. I can feel the pride starting to radiate off of her. "There you go…hmm." I say with a thoughtful look at the reflection of us. "We… actually look like sisters…now if only—" I stop myself. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"I was going to say something about your fath—Ted. About Ted."

"Oh… well I forgive you. Now lets go find the others."

"Where's Daphne?"

"With your sisters in the Common room."

"Okay. Let's go." Dora and I go up to the common room where Meda and Cissa are standing with Daphne. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"They'll all be staring again."

"I don't care." I smirk.

"Then lets go." Daphne smirks while taking my hand. We let go of each other's hand as soon as we leave the common room.

The minute I am seen everyone stops and stares at me. I just ignore them and keep walking… That is until I reach the door at the same time as Seamus Finnigan. The two of us stop and stare for a split second before he steps back indicating we should go first. I give him a single nod of respect and we continue into the hall and to the Slytherin table as if nothing happened.

I'm sitting tensely at the Slytherin Table trying to ignores the staring, pointing and muttering. I stare down at my plate quietly trying to make it appear as if I'm eating while I'm really just playing with my food.

"Miss Drake." I look up along with my sisters. Professor Snape looms over me. "Your schedule." He says as he hands a slip of parchment. I accept it and I look up at him.

As he gets ready to leave I softly call after him "Thank you, Professor." He looks over his shoulder at me and nods before continuing off up to his seat at the head table.

That day my classes are crazy. I answer the questions the best I can when I'm called upon but mostly remain silent and take notes. Even though I missed the first week of school I am able to get caught up in no time. It's spells I already know so that makes things easier. My first therapy session came and I spoke to her about my insecurities. "They won't ever trust me. I don't blame them. I'm a murderer."

"Of course they'll trust you. Just give them some time to realize you have some mental issues that were not your fault."

"I'm crazy."

"No, you're not crazy. I phrased that wrong. You had a traumatic childhood that made you lash out in defense. Then you were under the imperious curse when you killed Angus Finnigan."

"I'm still a murderer."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Okay."

"So how is your schooling going?"

"Can someone get rid of Binns? Nobody can stay awake in his class and even I am getting bored of hearing about the Goblin Wars. Nobody has passed History of Magic in years."

"Why don't you figure out a way to get rid of him?" she suggests. "It would be perfect for you. It's something to distract your mind from worry and all you have to do is sit with some books and read. If you need help I'm sure Madam Pince can help."

"Alright." I think about it then smile "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like I'm being dragged to the library every day." Tonks sighs. I send a grin at here which makes everyone smile. I'm getting better. My life could not be more odd. Then comes the Defense class.

I'm sitting with Tonks on one side of me and Daphne on my other side. Jasmine and Evan sit behind us along with Cadmus while Draco is in front of me with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini so they can all protect me if the Gryffindor's attack. At the teacher's desk sits a toadlike woman in all pink clothes waiting for everyone to come in.

As Ron Weasley passes my table. He says "Look. It's the murderer." For everyone to hear. I go completely blank faced and stare at the wall behind the professor. "What's wrong Killer? Can't fess up now? how was Azkaban? You got a cell between your death eater father and dear batty aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, didn't you?" I slide down in my seat a bit as if feeling uncomfortable.

"Go away, Weasley." Tonks says.

"Tonks, you traitor. Does Dumbledore know you support murderers now?"

"Dumbledore has nothing to do with this. I am here on official Ministry Business to ensure my sister, Bellatrix Drake, successfully blends back into society and I will not allow you to ruin it one day into her first day back at school." Tonks declares.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes then?"

"Because I'm supposed to fit in. I suggest you go fit in with your Gryffindor mates before Professor Umbridge comes over here. She is also here on Ministry Business." Weasley looks over at the teacher who smiles sweetly at him with murder hidden in her eyes. _Slytherins are always united even if they're graduated_. I remember the Slytherin rule that meant everything for a Slytherin.

Weasley turns back to me. "Careful Drake. You won't have your pals around to protect you. And when they're gone I'll be there."

"Don't threaten her, Weasley!" Seamus says while coming over.

"But Seamus your Uncle—"

"I've already talked with her abou' 'im. He was dyin' anyway. Dragonsblood disease. E's no' in pain now. an' it wasn' 'er faul'."

"You—Seamus you're defending a Slytherin!"

"So am I!" Dean says.

"So am I." several of the other students stand between me and Weasley including Harry and Granger.

"She's a murderer!"

"And you're a laze-about slob!" Parvati Patil replies. "If you ask me that should be a crime as bad as murder. People like you get people killed. Where were you when she was being imperioused by a death eater? Where were you when she was forced to murder and steal? You were in our common room lounging in a cozy chair in front of the warm fire. Stop talking Weasley." And with that Harry and Granger force him back into his seat and everyone sits down. I look over at the Griffindor's all of whom, except for Weasley, grin at me. I give a soft smile before turning to the professor.

_They don't really mean it. They're going to kill you the minute you're alone. You should kill them_. A dark voice echoes in my head and I close my eyes.

_Stop talking._

_You know it's true. You should kill them before they kill you._

_No. they aren't going to kill me._

_They might. you need to be prepared_

_You need to get out of my head. I don't want to hear it._ I mentally snap while I pull Adolf into my arms. "You okay?" Dora asks me.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"You sure?" Daph asks as she wraps an arm around my shoulder and uses her other hand to check my tempature. I pull away from her worried hand with a smile.

"Honestly, I'm alright. No fever or anything." I chuckle. "Just a bit irritated at Weasley's words. I'm be fine."

"Alright." She says and they stop bothering me although I can tell they're keeping an eye on me. **(A/N: the following contains copywrited material from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I own none of the content taken from the books and deny attempting to make anything my own other than my created elements and characters.)**

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chorus back at her. I can feel Tonks is very tense. I can tell she doesn't like Umbridge.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order 'wands away' had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. I, However, am glad I won't be using any spells in a room with the Gryffindor's. they may have defended me but they're still sending cautious looks in my direction. I reach into my bag softly and gently pull out a quill, ink and some parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the _'Course Aims'_.

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally_

_be used_

_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There is a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. Only my voice reaches out and softly says "Yes, Professor."

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge". So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. I open to the page and begin to read. It's a dull book. To be honest I have more fun in Binns' class, but I read all the same.

I finish rather quickly and silently sit back in my chair and look around the class. That's when I realize the usually bookish muggleborn Granger has not opened her book. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry looks at her enquiringly, but she merely shakes her head slightly to indicate that she's not about to answer questions, and continues to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes pass, however, Harry and I are not the only one watching Granger. The chapter we had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Granger's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.

When more than half the class were staring at Granger rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Granger, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Granger.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Granger.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Granger.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully" said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Granger bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Weasley exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr—?"

"Weasley," said Weasley, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Granger immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered. on Harry for a moment before she addressed Granger.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Granger. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger? asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but—"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever—"

"Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't," Granger said, "we just—"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Granger put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you." I flinch violently, then close my eyes, press my hands against either side of my head and begin muttering to myself in a calming manner. I feel Daphne place a calming hand on my shoulder and immediately begin to relax.

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough—"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think …" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

Weasley gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him! I was there! So was Bellatrix Drake"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

I raise my hand. "Yes, Miss Drake?"

"I would like to let the class know that all I saw was Peter Pettigrew attempting to resurrect said dark lord. I did not see what the result of the potion was as I then summoned to portkey to us and we came back here." I lie. Umbridge looks at Harry with success in her eyes "However, Professor, with all due respect to the Ministry's new Theory class set up, I must state that under paragraph thirty six section C in the ministry approved, constantly updated School Charter it is Illegal to not have practical lessons in Defense classes since the rise of Salazar Slytherin. It has been added to the Ministry laws when Gellert Grindelwad rose to power. You are by law required to provide some form of supervised practical lessons."

"Well what do you suggest, Miss Drake?" Professor Umbridge.

"Well it does says _some_ form of practical Magic must be taught. Therefore a dueling club supervised by at least two adults would do. I was told by my sister that one was formed a few years ago when Professor Lockhart was teaching but I believe someone more advanced than Gilderoy Lockhart should be on hand should anything go wrong. I suggest Mediwitch Tonks and Mediwitch Malfoy. They are both available to fix any injuries or spell mix-ups and they are both proficient in the subject having both received Outstandings on their OWL's and NEWT's in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I do not believe it is necessary. Your evidence?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may no longer be a danger however there is no telling when a new Dark Lord may come out of nowhere. That is the reason the defense Against the Dark Arts class was made into a class then made mandatory."

Professor Umbridge considers this than says "I still do not see a reason for it however you make a good point, Miss Drake, and did so respectfully therefore I shall discuss it with the Minister. 50 points to slytherin for perfectly executed political debate. You should be a lawyer."

I smile "That's not the first time I've been told that, Professor." I then return to staring at my book. "Professor I have completed the reading."

"Then please remain quiet until your classmates have done the same." She smiles and I swear I see pride in her eyes. _Creepy_. "As for you, Mr. Potter, I suggest you take your seat. You have no need to get angry in the defense of your twisted daydream. It is not real. I'm sure if you ask Miss Drake, she can recommend a good Mind healer that can get to the roots of this strange fantasy you have created." The class turns and looks at me. _Damn you, Toad woman_.

Despite my silent curse to the professor I smile sweetly and as innocently as possible I helpfully offer, "I'd be happy to help, Professor. Anything to try to correct the mistakes I've made in my past."

"15 point to Slytherin for being helpful to a student and for assisting a Professor, 20 points for admitting to your crimes and a farther 10 points for seeking to correct your previous behavior. Oh silly me, I forgot—a further 5 point, Miss Drake for having a polite attitude when dealing with uncomfortable situations." I smile brightly with slightly forced tears in my eyes as if I was happy. I am happy. I just got 100 points for Slytherin. "Sit down Mr. Potter." She sighs before she herself sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Granger whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Weasley and Granger, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. She says nothing for a moment then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

He kicked his chair aside, strode around Weasley and Granger and up to the teacher's desk. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him.

He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room, not even looking back at Weasley and Granger, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. "Is he always that Dramatic?" Camus asks Evan and Jasmine who nod.

After the end of the class I walk out with my family and I quietly follow them to our next destination. The Great Hall for dinner. I'm nervous about the stares but am pleased to find nobody was really talking about me. They're all discussing whether or not Harry Potter was demented. Maybe I can learn to fit in after all.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I sit quietly in the common room watching as the Quidditch team discusses tryouts for their new chasers. "I think we even let first years tryout. Just because they can't bring their own brooms doesn't mean they can't try."

"Alright."

"We already have a great team."

"Yeah. two of the Drake sisters are our chasers."

"We could ask Trixie to do it."

"Yeah right, Black and get told we need someone else because the other teams are afraid of her?"

"We're Slytherins. We don't care and she's trying to get back into society. We'll just say we're helping her connect better."

"Connect our skills with their brawn."

"I think it's a great idea and I'm sure my father would too."

"Lets ask her then where is she?"

"I've been right here the whole time." I say with raised eyebrows as they turn to me. "Am I really that unnoticeable?"

"It's not that, Bellatrix, you're just really quiet!" Captain of the team Graham Montague exclaims defensively.

"Calm down, Montague, I was joking." I smile. "Of course I'll try-out for the team. Who all is on the team?"

"Well because of my grades last year I've been taken off the team actually so we're looking for my replacement. Draco Malfoy is our seeker, your sisters are our other chasers, Cadmus is our seeker and we need a pair of beaters."

"Well I'll never be allowed anywhere near a beaters bat. I'll try for chaser. Whose the new captain?"

"I have to decide that as well."

"Draco should be. He knows a lot of great strategies for the win." I say. The members of the team other than Draco agree much to the boy's delight.

"Alright. After the try-outs I'll tell Professor Snape that Draco is the new captain. I was told If I wanted I could act as a sort of coach for the team."

"So you'll take us through exercises and Drills?"

"We're going to have the best team the school has seen in fifty years."

"Cool." Caelum and Cepheus come over. "We'll try out for Beater." Cepheus declares.

"yeah bro," Caelum high-five's his twin "We'll show those Weasley Twins they ain't got nothin' on us. The Black family rock."

"We'll show people why we are Noble and MOST Ancient."

"Do we even have to audition? We're awesome enough as it is without beating our housemates to get the position."

"You two are going to get banned from try-outs if you don't stop sounding like Gryffindors." I warn. They look at me in horror and I grin.

"How could you say that!? Are you trying to scare us to death?"

"Well I am a murdering lunatic." I laugh. My relatives laugh as well. "So Quidditch Tryouts? When are they?"

"Two days from now. 1 pm."

"I have a meeting with my therapist."

"Well then we'll delay it. How long is the meeting?"

"An hour and a half. I'll be done around 2:30 and can get to the pitch 2:40 if it goes well and my Mind Healer doesn't think something's wrong."

"We'll we won't announce the team until we see you fly. Tryouts usually end at 3:00 anyway. A few extra minutes won't hurt."

"Great. I'll see you there." And with that Montague walks off.

"Where's Tonks?" Cissa asks me.

"I've killed her off and dumped her body in the lake." I state completely stone faced. They look at me in horror and I grin. "She went to send her report to her boss. She's perfectly in good health."

"Bellatrix Drake, I told you not to joke like that anymore." Mother snaps as she comes into the common room along with Aunt Narcissa. Tonks had come in just before them.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I have a morbid sense of humor."

"You have a freaky twisted sense of humor." Cadmus corrects. "You've surpassed morbid by a long shot, cousin."

"Ah, well. The point is I'm starting to gain my sense of humor which means that mind healer—whatever her name is—Is doing her job correctly. Now if only she could get the creepy voice to leave me alone." I pause for affect then laugh at the worried expressions I get. "It's not funny but your reactions are."

"Stop joking like that." Mother demands.

"But I—um… never mind." I stop talking and stare into the fire blankly. "Aunt Bella would believe me." I mutter darkly before jumping out of my chair and marching to the dorm rooms. Whenever I approached someone with a scowl on my face they would jump out of the way. It was fun usually but not when I'm in a bad mood.

I sit in my library/study compartment of my trunk reading books on ghosts when Daphne comes in. since she's the only one other than me who is keyed to it and has access I figured she would be the one coming in. "They sent you to calm me down didn't they? They treat me like a petulant child."

"They sent me to see if you really do hear voices."

"Sometimes."

"What do they tell you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We need to know—" I slam my book closed and slam it onto my desk while glaring at her.

"So I can be sent back to the damn hospital where they'll strap me to a bed and call me bonkers?" I demand angrily. "I am not going back to the Hospital! And I am not going back to prison!"

Daphne stares at me in surprise. "We just want to help you."

"That's what all families say when they have a crazy child right? _We just want to help you_. _It's not your fault you're like this_. _It won't hurt_._ You're sick, we're trying to make you better_. Well I'm perfectly fine!" I growl. I see the shock on her face and feel slightly satisfied for a split second then I see the tears of hurt forming then I realized who I'm yelling at. "Daph, I'm sorry." I tell her taking a slow step forward. She steps back a bit. "Please forgive me, I don't know where that came from. I've been so stressed lately and I shouldn't take it out on you." She hesitates the walks over and hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"I really do want to help." She sighs.

"I know. And I would let you… but if something goes wrong and I lose control I don't want you to be in the line of danger. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." She says. We stand in each other's arms for a moment then she steps back and looks at the books I pulled out. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to find a way to get rid of Binns. They won't choose another Professor until he's been taken care of and Dumbledore hasn't gotten rid of him yet."

"What's your thought on it?"

"Well I've read of many ways to get rid of a spirit and the only thing I can think of is to tell him that his unfinished business is done and for him to realize it as well." I say while looking through my book. "Professor Binns has unfinished business, correct?"

"Of Course. He wants to make sure his class learns of the Goblin War."

"Well he's done that. Many times over. If we get him to realize that he'll be so shocked he'll move on!"

"You're going to shock him into the afterlife?"

"It seems like the best option, doesn't it?"

"Sounds good to me. We'll do it next week." She decides. "Let's head up to bed. You can apologize to everyone tomorrow."

My therapy session was the next thing to happen to me that was even remotely stressful. I sit and listen to her then I answer her questions as usual then she says "You mother say you've been having troubles sleeping at night and you say you hear voices. Care to explain any of that?"

"I think its due to stress really. It is my fifth year which means O.W.L. exams are this year so the Professors are cramming as much work into us as they can. I've already done most of it but never this much at once while we're also reviewing and with a new Defense professor that has an entirely different teaching method than I've ever dealt with I must say it's really stressful. I think the voice is a figment of my imagination that I created to just add to the stress because I'm about ready to have a meltdown anyway. If I trigger it than it won't be as bad later, you know. As for the sleep… again it's the voice. I hear it through the night telling me horrible things that scare me into being afraid to close my eyes for too long."

"I see. Well maybe you should try something a little less stressful. I hear you're going to Quidditch tryouts after this. That's quite a bit of stress as well."

"But flying isn't."

"True. And you draw of course. Bellatrix, whens the last time you pulled out your paints and painted something? I know you've drawn recently but have you painted?"

I think about it. "No, Not recently. I haven't painted since before the tournament last year." I admit. "Maybe that's what I need."

"Maybe paint some of your sketches and drawings onto a bigger canvas and we can ask the headmaster for a room where we can set them up for the other students to see. You're really talented your work should be seen."

"Some of it is private but I'll try some. Show off three or four to begin with." I think it over. "That might help."

"Try it. I'll go talk with the headmaster and I'm sure your mother and Aunt won't mind getting you a few canvas'—"

"Daphne got me an art bag for Christmas last year. Look." I pull a canvas out of the bag. "I have enough to get started."

"Good. Then on your next Hogmeade weekend they can take you and get you even more canvas' to paint. I think you need to do something big. Like a large wall sized canvas paining of Hogwarts."

"That's an amazing idea!" I grin.

"There you go. No why don't you head down to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts and I'll talk with Dumbledore. Have a great week."

"You too." I grin as I put the canvas back into the bag and take off.

I get down to the pitch and leave my bag and robes with Daphne in the stands leaving me in pants and a dress shirt covered by my slytherin sweater. I loosen my tie a bit then walk over to where the tryouts are going slow. "I'm here." I grin.

"Excellent." Montague says. "Here, you can use my broom. We've already decided who our beaters are so we're just waiting for the right chaser. Go."

We were facing off against our reserve team and one other hopeful chaser whose already tried with this team. If I fail this than he gets the chaser spot and I don't like the way he sneers at me. The minute Montague's whistle sounds were off, flying as if our lives depend on it. Turns out they were right and my sisters and I make a great trio of chasers. I have fun as we beat the other trio as if it were easy as walking. It doesn't take long for Draco to get the snitch and we win by a large amount of points.

"Congratulations, Bellatrix you are the new Chaser." Montague declares before turning to Draco "Good luck, captain." He says and places the badge in Draco's hand then walks up to the castle where her will talk to Professor Snape about the new captain.

After a short practice we all go up to the Castle and I'm met by an excited looking Mind healer. "Professor Dumbledore Agreed! That classroom right there. On the ground floor. None of the ghosts go in there and neither does peeves. Apparently they think it's boring in there. Dumbledore has the house-elves clearing it now and cleaning it for whatever you need and they're also making a passage to your room so if you feel the need to come paint away a nightmare then you can come up here without getting in trouble. The door there is spelled to lock automatically at curfew."

"That's fantastic. I can't wait to get set up."

"Then go. It's your room do what you want."

"Great! Give me a moment." I run down to the room that I share with Tonks and Daphne and I get my trunk. I pull it up to the room and begin pulling out a few things. Paints, easels, brushes and a few paintings I did a while ago. Looking around I realize it's one of the large classrooms so I have room to spread out. Perfect.

"This room is perfect." I sigh happily. I knew they cared.

_No they don't._

_Haven't you left yet?_

_Not gonna._

_Go away._

_Kill someone first. Then I might._ I sigh knowing the voice won't leave so I choose to ignore him. I spend most of my remaining free time sketching on a poster board trying to prepare for my big project for the end of the year.

Art and Quidditch are now permanent fixtures in my schedule as I become more and more social. Unfortunately the voice becomes more persistent and I struggle to stop it. I don't tell the therapist about it getting worse the more I'm around people. I don't want to be locked up again.

Life at school with Umbridge is increasingly difficult. She seems to like me and the other Slytherins but watching her treatment of the other three houses is horrible. I got my dueling club but it was only for people approved by the Defense Against the Dark Arts students which so far is all of slytherin house and most of Ravenclaw. Only a handful of Hufflepuffs got in and there were fewer Gryfindors than that.

My art took off more than I thought it wood. The students loved it and told their parents who wanted to see it for themselves. The parents came and saw it and I actually sold a few paintings which surprised me. The large one of Hogwarts was the only one I've kept to myself. So far I've sketched almost all the details and I'm almost ready to paint it.

A problem I have is the voice I'm hearing in my head. At first I thought it was nothing then I realized it actually was something. I avoid telling anyone out of fear for the Hospital but I know I need to do something or I might accidently hurt someone. It tells me to hurt people and to kill them all the time.

Not long after start of term Umbridge was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I was sitting at the Slytherin with my sisters when a copy of the daily prophet lands in front of Meda. She picks it up but then a box from our mother lands in front of her and she desides to drop the paper and see what mother gave us. we each got one but I'm not in the mood to open it. I pick up the rolled paper and ask. "Can I read this?" Meda shrugs and I carefully open it

**_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_**

**_'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_"_****_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."_**

**_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._**

**_"_****_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_**

**_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._**

**_"_****_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."_**

**_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._**

**_"_****_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_**

**_Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody._**

**_Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._**

**_"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._**

**_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._**

**_"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."_**

**_(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)_**

I put the Prophet down and turn to the box. I open it and see some candy a pouch of allowance money and a slip of parchment with a quote on it 'Everything I imagine is real.'

"What is this?" Cissa asks me while showing me the same quote. We all three had the same things.

"It's a quote from Picasso." I explain. "He's a great artist."

"Oh… cool." She says then tapes it into one of her notebooks with some spell-o-tape.

I shake my head in amusement then turn back to my own box. I close it and put the whole box in my bag. With a sigh I stand up and turn to leave only to see a familiar death eater mask and I scream bloody murder and drop to the ground trembling and crying while covering my head. How did he know what it looked like? Weasley takes it off laughing as I a flash of light Weasley is on the ground and Fred and George are standing over me protectively. Ronald looks up at his brothers in shock. "How could you defend that murderer against me? I'm your brother!"

"You are no brother of ours." They say coldly before turning to me and crouching down next to me.

"Are you okay?" Fred asks.

"We're sorry about that dunce." George adds.

I'm still trembling but I uncurl myself and tackle the two of them in a hug. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Any time." they smile then pull me to my feet.

Fred then declares loudly "We're escorting you to class."

"That's not necessary!" I exclaim trying to step away but they loop their arms around mine.

They pull me through the crowd shouting things like "Coming through, murderer and her minions on the move!" much to my embarrassment and the amusement of my cousins who form ranks behind us and join in on the fun with Dora trailing behind us laughing hysterically as they lead me to History of Magic.

I'm sitting there listening to Binns talk about the Goblin war yet again when I look over at Daphne who held a note out for me. I take it an read _can you get rid of him now?_ I look over at her and smile. With a nod I stand up causing everyone to turn to me. "Professor Binn!" I say and the ghost turns to me. "Sir, I was wondering if you knew you are a ghost?"

"Bellatrix Black, I do not have time for your games. If you insist on disrupting class I'm going to send you to the Headmaster."

"Professor look at your hands… look at your body. you really are a ghost. You've been dead for thirty years!" I say. "I'm not Bellatrix Black. I'm her niece Bellatrix Drake. Andromeda is my mother."

"But… that would mean—" he trails off.

"You've been teaching the Goblin War for the last thirty years sir. I'm pretty sure that you're unfinished business is complete."

The reaction is instant. He begins to glow brightly then with a great wail he vanishes from the room and from the earth never to be seen again. "History of magic has been cancelled!" I exclaim and the whole class cheers. Daphne slips her hand in mine then leads me out of the room Dora trailing at least twenty feet behind to give us some privacy.

As we walk through the halls surrounded by the cheering students I hear a door open and Professors McGonagall and Umbridge step into the hall. "What is going on here?" McGonagall demands.

"Bellatrix got rid of Binns, It was amazing." On boy says before running off.

"What do you mean Bellatrix got rid of Binns?"

"She told him that he completed his unfinished business and he disappeared in a lash of light." One girl giggles while skipping down the hall. I reach the point where the professors are and I grin.

"Hello, Professors, lovely day for playing ghost exorcist! Have a nice day." Daphne and I go to move but Professor McGonnagal steps in front of me. "Can I help you, Professor?"

"In." she points at the classroom. I go in followed by Dora and Daphne. "You three will sit there and not make a sound." She points at the three empty chairs in the back. I see that Meda is there smiling at us and I grin. "I swear all of you members of the Black family are the same. You can't stay out of trouble for the life of you." McGonagall rants while sending a patronus out of the room she dismisses the class and sends one kid to go get Cissa from her class.

Once the whole family is in the room McGonagall goes into a full rant. "I cannot get through a single week without hearing that one of the Black sisters blew up the Hufflepuff common room, or one of the Drake sisters has gone and murdered someone's pet squirrel."

"I've never murdered a squirrel." I protest.

"I did." Cissa sighs. "The dumb thing ran into me so I murdered it."

"That's not nice to call the poor squirrel." I frown.

"What? No the boy is the dumb thing. I murdered the stupid squirrel for him walking into me and stepping on my brand new shoes." She frowns. "He scuffed them."

"I now feel like the normal sister." Meda says. "I don't change hair colors or kill anything or anybody."

"You hung a boy from the Astronomy tower by his ankle naked!" McGonagall exclaims in annoyance.

"He diserved it for trying to kiss Cissa."

"He what?" I exclaim and my hand burst into flames causing Daphne to pull away. I calm doan and the flames go away. "Sorry." I tell her.

"Does that happen all the time?"

"No. I don't know how that happened." I tell her.

"Sirius pranked Everyone, Regulus was weird, Bellatrix Black through knives at everyone, Andromeda Black set snakes loose in the Hufflepuff common room, Narcissa Black froze the Ravenclaw boys to the wall for a week—What is wrong with your family!?" McGonagall grabs fist fulls of her hair in frustration.

We are all silent for a moment then I lean forward. "You know professor, if you need some help with that temper of yours I know a good therapist." I'm trying my hardest to contain my laughter.

"I'm retiring!" she exclaims "I can't take this anymore! You are all out of your bleeding minds!"

"No! Professor, please don't retire." I leap over the Desk and land on my knees with my hands around her right hand. "Please don't retire! You're one of my favorite teachers! If you retire I might get worse! I don't want to get worse, Professor!" I beg with forced tears streaming down my face.

She looks down at me for a moment then sighs "I'll retire when Narcissa Drake graduates and I will never deal with another Black. Ever!" she determines. "Now get out of here all of you."

We all go up to Narcissa's quarters and the minute the door is closed I burst into laughter which gets the others laughing as well. I love my family.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Soon whispers of a student organized defense group surfaced. A new decree was announced that disbanded any student organized clubs, ext. unless approved by the High Inquisitor.

Narcissa was the new History Professor and everyone actually listened to her. if they were caught falling asleep or not paying attention they would be asked to read a section out of our new History books that were ordered by the school. Aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius bought the whole Slytherin team some firebolts meaning we could now beat the other teams no problem. being related also made it so we worked together better than the other teams. Jasmine and Evan where two of our reserve members which annoyed their parents to no end.

Lily tried to ask Cadmus to make them quit and Cadmus reported her un Uncle Lucius who marked it down and she no longer had say over Cadmus either.

Our first Quidditch match of the season was amazing. All of us on our brooms and I was able to give Draco some tips to improve his seeking ability, and we won after only 10 minutes. I told Draco to ignore Potter but the minute I hear Ronald say "Of course they ignore us. They're so inbred the Blacks probably don't know what we're saying."

"Says the red headed Weasel." I drawl.

"What did you say criminal?" Ronald steps forward as the Professors arrive on the field. I drop my broom and look at Weasley with terror.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't know what I did wrong, please don't hurt me!"

"What?"

Then I mutter so quiet that I know only Ronald and Harry can hear me say "Retarded gryffindorks with their ginger muddy mothers." They both lunge at me and I shriek while hiding behind my mother.

"Weasley! Potter!" Aunt Narcissa snaps. "How dare you try to attack another student. Detention with me for the next three weeks."

"With all due respect, Professor Malfoy, but I would like to handle this matter as the high inquisitor." A sickeningly sweet voice giggles. "I think, in addition to the detentions a ban on their Quidditch would be appropriate since that seems to be what this is about." Now the Gryffindor team needs a new Keeper and seeker. "Now everyone leave." The Slytherin team form ranks and begin marching to the common room with the rest of Slytherin house trailing along behind us.

As I go along through the year I see a lot of changes in the school. One night I'm able to find Hermione sitting at a table alone in the crowded Library and I go over to her. "um… hi. I wanted a quiet place to study but all the tables are full and none of them are quiet. Do you mind if I join this table?"

"Go right ahead." She says without looking up from her page.

"Crazy about umbridges classes right?"

"Yeah."

"I just wish someone would make a group to teach us more than what her class and that dueling club shows." I sigh. "I hate this book." I mutter while holding it open to the page I'm reading and so she can't see my face. I hear her close her book and lean closer.

"And if there was?"

"I'd join in an instant." I say. "I want to learn. It's what I love to do most. Most people don't see that though. They see me as an evil Slytherin that deserves to die. I suppose they're right."

"Is that why you're hiding you're face from me, Bellatrix? Because you think I'll judge you?" I slowly lower my book.

"One reason. The other is I snuck away from Tonks when she was busy talking with one of the Professors. If she comes in here and sees me she'll freak out."

"Come with me." She says as she packs up her personal books. I do the same and follow her. we sneak our way up to the seventh floor in front of a blank wall and I hide in an alcove while she paces in front of it three times muttering "we need a quiet place to study." Until a door suddenly appears. She motions me over and the two of us go in to find a cross between the Library and what I assume is the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wow." I mutter.

"This is the Room of Requirement. If you need something it will provide… with the exception of food."

"So say I needed a path to the Slytherin Common room?"

"It would give you one." Hermione nods.

"Amazing." We sit down and begin to read.

"We started a group." Hermione says. "Dumbledore's Army is what we call it. Harry and I learn it and we teach the others."

"How many Slytherins?" I ask and see her hesitate. "Right. All Slytherins are evil."

"I don't think so." Hermione defends. "I think you're alright. I know you're a good person despite you're past. It wasn't you're fault." She declares. "Which is why if you want to join us I will allow it." She slides a piece of parchment with a list of names over to me.

"Um… I don't want to sign that." I say nervously. "If someone were to find it I don't want my name to be seen. Can I just make a vow to you instead?"

"Alright. But make sure it's a solid one."

"I swear on my magic that I will not speak a single word of Dumbledore's army until it is public knowledge so mote it may be." A breeze blows through the room before all is calm again.

"Alright. Welcome to Dumbledore's Army. The others will need to get used to you but I'll introduce you to the group myself."

"Alright." I smile.

"This is how we communicate." She hands me a coin. "It heats up and a message will appear on it."

"Alright." I cast a spell to poke a hole in it and I pull some string through the hole and tie it in a necklace that I put on and tuck into my shirt. I look at my watch and sigh. "I need to get back before they assume I murdered someone again." I stand up and request a door to take me to my art room where I change into my painting clothes and begin painting. Outside the door I hear panic and I come out with paint covered clothes, a brush in one hand and a palette in the other. "Could you quiet down? I can't focus with all this panic going on!"

"Bellatrix Narcissa Andromeda Drake how dare you disappear like that!" Mother exclaims as she and aunt Narcissa come over to me along with Tonks. "You had us worried sick!"

"I told Tonks I was going to come paint for a while." I say then to Tonks I add "Did you forget?"

"Urm… it's possible."

"As long as I'm in this room I'm not a threat to anyone so why wasn't it checked?" I ask.

"We didn't think about it."

"I went to the Library to study for a bit then I came down here." I tell them.

"Sorry." Tonks says.

Narcissa turns to the crowd that had been the search party "We found her, go back to your day!" and everyone went their separate ways.

Three days before my birthday I'm reading Meda's copy of the Prophet and am surprised at what I see.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_"__We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the position we most feared happening since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Fudge last night. "An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help. Of course with this recent development it has been called into question if any member of the Black family, particularly the two Aurors and the one former prisoner, had anything to do with this considering that Bellatrix Lestrange is their relative. Auror Sirius Black and Auror N. Tonks have denied any relation at all to Lestrange and said she would be the last person they'd want out of prison. We have yet to speak to Bellatrix Drake but seeing as our informants on Miss Drake's recovery already informed us that she was present in the school at the time of the breakout it is not possible for Miss Drake to have been involved. We are doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

I stare at the page in horror. They've broken out? Looking at the list of escapees and see my father is one of them. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Ryan Drake, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Travers, Mulcibur, and two others are the escapees. I don't bother reading much farther than my father's name. This isn't good. Something is happening and I'm not sure if I want to be part of it.

Soon enough it's the day of my birthday. I wake up and get dressed like normal and go to the great hall where I am practically tackled by Daphne who laughs "Happy 17th birthday, Trixie!"

"Daphne, I told you not to announce it." I groan although I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"Too bad. Come on I want to see you open your presents."

"I don't there's very man—woah!" a huge pile of presents cover the front end of the table. Over 400 boxes sit waiting to be opened. "Are those all mine?"

"Yes." Daphne grins. "The Bellatrix Drake fanclub was reinstated. They never stopped believing in you. And all of Slytherin House got you some things as well. You're family want to wait until later and have a Private party for you."

"Wow." I say in awe. "This is amazing."

"What are you waiting for? Go open it."

Most of it was books but there are some other things in their like four dragon skin Jackets, four pairs of Dragon skin boots, and more. I even got a crown with a note claiming me to be Queen Bellatrix of the Trixters which is apparently what my fans in my fanclub call themselves. I look around the hall to see at least 80 students wearing black jeans and white t-shirts saying I'M A TRIXTER! With my face smirking mischievously at everyone. Two students with the same jeans and T-shirt look come in with a banner that says BELLATRIX DRAKE IS OUR QUEEN!

The whole fan group form together and come over to me lead by Fred and George. They get on their knees and bow together while chanting "You're majesty! My Queen! You're Majesty! My Queen!"

"Will you all stop!" I sigh and they get up and stand at attention. "I'm gonna go get my trunk." I mutter only to find that Tonks already got it. I pack all the gifts inside and decided to go through them later.

I'm sitting and eating when the owls come in with another Daily prophet for Meda. She hands it to me and I read it.

My first class of the day is Arithmancy followed by ancient runes then Transfiguration in the afternoon. Watching Umbridge review both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes is weird. I finish my work quickly before quietly working on my other homework. Umbridge notices and comes over to me. "Excuse me, Miss Drake, but I was wondering why you aren't doing the work set for the class."

"I've completed it, Professor." I say while indicated one piece of parchment at the left corner of my desk. "I usually complete my work rather quickly because I've already done it before."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Professor. I've got Masters in all of my classes that offer masteries. I got them in Manhattan Accademy."

"Then why are you still in Hogwarts, child?"

"In Manhattan Academy we have different testings. We have the Rather Uneventful Neutral Test—or RUNT—then there's the Neutral Educational Rudimentary Verification Examination—or NERVE—and our Daringly Accurate Review Examination—Also called DARE. They're aren't recognized by the British government because the American's are more relaxed in several things that British schools are forbidden to teach such as blood rituals. They said I have to take OWL's and NEWTS so here I am."

"You're how old, dear?"

"Just turned 17 today, Professor."

"Oh Merlin! There must have been a mistake! You should be in the 6th year class."

"It was because I didn't take my OWL's, Professor."

"Well I'll allow you to take them early and for your second semester you'll be in 6th year."

"Thank you, Professor." I grin.

"Of course. It's my job to make sure you have the education you students need." And with that she moves off to do something I don't care about while I return to doing my work.

Within a week I'm in Professor Malfoy's office with examiners who are ready for me to do my testing. I complete most of it in the first day and finished the second day. "You'll get the results over the holidays. Continue this semester as normal." The head examiner tells me. I nod and leave the room.

For the holidays I get permission to stay with the Malfoy's and my sisters. Although I'm a legal adult I do have probation so custody was given to Lucius and Narcissa for the holidays. We get off the train and I follow my cousins and sisters over to my aunt and uncle who are waiting with a portkey.

We land in the main entrance of the Manor. "Children, please go up to the rooms with your name on the door." Lucius says. "you must not speak as you walk through the drawing room because the dark lord is holding a meeting."

"As you wish, uncle." I say along with my sisters. Draco leads us up the stairs followed by Cadmus, Cepheus, Caelum, Cissa, Meda then me. Behind me is Narcissa and Lucius.

We walk in the room and I swear it drops 15 degrees. I keep my eyes on the floor and do not dare to look up until. "Ah, the Drake sisters." The three of us freeze where we are. "Come closer." We turn and walk over. I make sure to stand in front so I could protect them if I need to. "You are much like you're namesakes. Bella reacted much the same as you do, Trixie. What is it, Young one? Do you not remember your own Godfather?" I hear a hiss and look down to see a massive snake.

~Stay away from them.~ I hiss at it and it recoils in shock before slithering to Voldemort. I turn and look him unafraid in the eyes.

"There is much pain in you. Much more than you should have." I feel him try to go into my mind and I use all the defenses I have to keep him out. "Master at occlumency I see. That American school must be better than I thought."

"A lot better than Hogwarts." I scoff "I have never been so bored in class in my life." Voldemort laughs as do all the death eaters. One in particular catches my attention and I turn to look at Aunt Bella who grins at me. "And all those _filthy mudbloods_." I drawl. "I swear the stench alone has ruined my nose."

"Lucius told us you were young when you first killed. How old?"

"Eleven. Some muggle girl. She told me to bugger off I ended her life." I shrug with an amused roll of my eyes. Voldemort nods with approval.

"And your sisters?"

"Have not murdered anyone. Although from what I hear one boy had to go to St. Mungo's to have his testicles rearranged after he tried to kiss one of them and they hit him with a spell." I grin proudly at Meda who blushes and becomes very fascinated with her shoes.

"My lord." Everyone turns and I hear Meda and Cissa gasp. It is our father. "It has probably been a long journey for them. May I show them to their rooms?"

"I can." Dolohov grins. He steps closer to Cissa who flinches away. "I'll make sure these little girls are comfortable." I glare fiercely as he reaches out to Cissa.

"If you touch her, you will regret it, Dolohov." He just laughs. He barely gets his fingertips on her shoulder before he's on the ground screaming in agony with Meda holding him under the Cruciatus curse.

We end the curse and Meda says "Next time you lose your hand." Dolohov whimpers and crawls back to his chair while we wrap our arms around Cissa and comfort her.

"M-my lord." Dolohov looks to Voldemort for help. Voldemort laughs and looks at me.

"You're lucky Aunt Narcissa has my wand or you'd have worse problems then a missing hand." I growl darkly.

"Alright, that's enough. This meeting is over. Ryan, go with your daughters."

Soon the only ones in the room are Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus, Aunt Cissa and uncle Lucius, Father, and the three of us. Father walks over to us and wraps his arms around us.

"You've all grown so much." He sounds so happy. "How old are you? So long I don't even remember."

"I'm 14. Meda's 15 and Trixie's just turned 17."

"My baby girl is an adult." He grins at me. "I remember holding you in one arm."

"I remember stomping on your foot and running away when you tried to make me leave Aunt Bella's house." I grin. Aunt Bella laughs and I turn to her with a grin. I go over and hug her.

"Hello, Princess."

"I missed you." I mutter.

"I missed you too." Then she pulls away to look me up and down. "Look at you! You're just like me! You're not my little Midget anymore." I smile at her. "Let us go upstairs. I must prepare for dinner." I nod and I help her up the stairs while my sisters help our father.

"Mother's probably having a heart attack right now." I laugh and my two sisters snicker. "I just hope she realizes that Ted Tonks has been lying to her since she got pregnant with Nymphadora. That mudblood is not Nymphadora's father. In fact she's not even named Nymphadora."

"How do you know all of this?" Father calls to me.

"Because I tricked her into giving me a sample of her blood for a project and I sent it to the Goblins for a test. Their tests are more accurate than the Ministry's is so I sent it there. Her name is Nebula Dorea Andromeda Drake. She's my full blooded sister."

"Than why do you keep calling her mudspawn?" Meda demands in exasperation.

"Because if she's Ted's daughter than I'm the oldest sister which means I don't have an older sister." I grin happily.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you'll ever be in charge of us." Cissa huffs as she help Father stop from falling down the stairs on top of me and Bella.

"Why not?" I ask slightly offended.

"Because although you may not have done it on purpose you still aren't deemed sensible by the Ministry. Why do you think that you still have weekly meetings with your therapist?"

"So."

"So, they think there might still be lasting affects from prison and they—"

"Think I'm Bonkers."

"No—"

"Don't bother, Meda, I've heard them say it. Whats the worst I could to though."

"Track down the escaped Death Eaters and ask to join them." Cissa snickers.

"Cissa! Don't give her ideas."

"Meda, we're helping one of those death eaters walk up the stairs. We didn't need to track them down and even if Trixie wanted to join them I doubt they would allow her to be marked because the Dark Lord is her Godfather. She's like… the Princess of Darkness."

"And don't you forget it." I laugh. "Though If I wanted to be marked nobody would tell me no."

"Why not?"

"Because my godfather is the dark lord. If I wanted it I'm sure he'd give it to me. He's already adopted me as his heir. I am practically his daughter which makes me an only child. Finally!" I raise one hand in Victory before I continue to help Bella up the stairs. As we pass through a shadow I shadow travel to the top of the staircase and turn to look at the others. "What's taking you so long?" I laugh before helping Bella to her room which is right across from mine.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In my room I pull out my homework and check it over making sure to rewrite it neatly before I pull out one of my books to read. I'm startled when a house-elf appears. "Mistress Trixie must be dressed for dinner." I look at what I'm wearing and see I'm in my school uniform still. "Should Ducky choose Mistress Trixie's outfit?"

"No. My elf will do it. Leave me, Ducky. My sister will have missed you." Ducky's eyes brightened.

"Ducky will go help young Mistress Meda!" and with a pop Ducky is gone.

"Vlad!" my elf appears and smiles at me.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I need clothes for tonight's dinner. I assume they want me to wear a dress with a corset so find one in my trunk please."

"As you wish, Mistress."

I meet my sisters outside the dining room and we share a silent look of contempt. We're home. "Shall we go in?" I ask them and they nod. We walk in with me in the front and Cissa in the back and we see all the death eaters from the meeting and the dark lord. I see that Aunt Bella has been moved down one seat much to her confusion.

"Trixie! Come sit here. Meda, Cissa, by your father." We give a small bow as we walk to our seats. I am silent while eating as Uncle Alexander told me how to act in public. "Trixie, how has school been?"

"I miss my old school but Hogwarts is very welcoming." I tell him. "Although the classes could be a little more advanced the teachers are very kind… the ones that are there anyway."

"Narcissa has told Lucius that she is the hastily appointed History of Magic Professor but she did not explain why. Why is there need for a new History of Magic Professor?"

"Because I exorcized Professor Binns from the school." I grin. The death eaters all guffaw at this.

"You got rid of old Binnsy? How'd ya do it?" Amicus Carrow asks with a nasty grin.

"Told him he was a ghost and that he's completed his unfinished business. He didn't believe me at first. He told me, and I quote 'Bellatrix Black, I do not have time for your games. If you insist on disrupting class I'm going to send you to the Headmaster.' He thought I was aunt Bella." I grin at my Aunt who runs a hand through my hair fondly.

"You are in fifth year?"

"Only because they wanted me to take my OWLs. As soon as the results come in I'll be a sixth year. Which is fine by me since I could technically just take my NEWTs now and be graduated but then I couldn't be there to give McGonagall trouble."

"She would still have your sisters to deal with. And so would I." Aunt Narcissa says dryly. "Honestly, Andromeda did you have to send that boy to St. Mungo's just before we left for the Holidays."

"Aunt Narcissa, there was no solid evidence I did that." Meda defends. "For all McGonagall knows it was someone else who hexed him to dance while hiccupping steaming hot water."

I grin at my sister. "You know it was someone else come to think of it. One of the downsides to looking so much like your sister. They hardly can tell which one it was." The two of us smirk.

"I wish I looked like you." I hear Cissa mutter sadly.

"But Cissa, You look like Aunt Narcissa. That's a blessing and a half right there. Imagine having to deal with this many curls. It's not easy, I promise you that." I tell her. she looks at me and grins.

"It amazes me how much like you're namesakes you are." Voldemort says. "I want everyone but this family to leave." So everyone but the Malfoys, Blacks, Drakes and Lestranges all leave along with Voldemort himself. "So Trixie, have you found any suitors yet?"

"Well… uh…"

"Come now, you can tell your uncle Tom." He waves his wand and the scary snake like appearance falls away revealing a rather hansome man with red eyes, hair… and an actual nose. "Anyone at all? Man or woman?"

"Daphne Greengrass." I admit.

"Greengrass you say? The niece of Queenie Greengrass?" I look over at Rodolphus who's looking at his wife. I look over and see my aunt looking really sad. "Bella."

"I miss her. last I heard she died and I don't know if I did it or not." Aunt Bella says sadly.

"She's not dead." I say and aunt Bella looks at me. "When Regulus tried to kill her she faked her death and went to America. She sends Daphne post cards all the time. She's an unspeakable and can't tell Daphne anything about her job but she is very much alive." Aunt Bella smiles happily.

"How does your mother feel about Daphne?" My father asks and I see the pain in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks unless she were to come back to the family. I made that vary clear to her the same day I injected Nymphadora with diluted doxy venom."

"You what?" Meda exclaims. I look over to see my sisters look at me with shock. "Is… is that how you got to be in the Tournament? You poisoned all the other students?"

"perhaps." I say before turning to my food.

"Those murders weren't an accident were they? It was you're fault."

"Stop talking about those filthy muggles." I snarl and I see her lean away. Looking down I see my hands and arms are covered in black flames. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I see my eyes are completely black with no white anywhere. I gasp then run from the hall to my room. I don't let anyone in except my therapist who I refuse to talk about it to. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I wake up one day and Vlad appears with my mail. I pull out the OWL results and smile.

Grades are determined in the following fashion

Good: Bad:  
Outstanding = O Poor = P  
Exceeds Expectations = E Dreadful = D  
Acceptable = A Troll = T

Transfiguration = O  
Potions = O  
Charms = O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts = O  
Herbology = O  
Astronomy = O  
Arithmancy = O  
Ancient Runes = O

Perfect scores just like my other tests. I smile for the first time since the other night with the Flames and the eyes. "Vlad, what day is it?"

"December 23rd, Mistress."

"Where is my family?"

"In their rooms wrapping presents for Christmas."

"I need to go shopping Vlad. Tell my mother to meet me in the Leaky Cauldron."

I cover my face with the hood of my cloak as I wait for her. I'm not supposed to be out without an escort. I see mother and Nymphadora floo in and look around. I go over to them and Lower my hood. "Hello, Mother."

"Bellatrix Drake, what are you doing wondering around without Narcissa." Mother hisses at me.

"I'm not wondering around. I've sat in that chair for ten minutes waiting for you. I needed to do my holiday shopping and I couldn't do it with them. I needed some space." I say.

"You at least told her this?"

"Can we go." I start walking away and the two of them follow.

"You can't just run off whenever you feel like it."

"You did." I snap. "You got pregnant and you married the first man who claimed to be the father without checking the DNa or the magical signature on the child. You know that Nymphadora isn't Ted's, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, of course I am." Dora snaps "and don't call me—"

"Nymphadora? No you're quite right. I should call you by your real name, Nebula."

"That's not my name, what are you going on about." I turn on her and shove the test results from the blood sample into her hands.

"Read it. You'll see the truth. That experiment with your blood came back. I had the Goblins test it and they found that you're not my half-sister. You're my full sister. Father never knew until I told him. Ted only married mother because Dumbledore wanted to split the Black sisters up and when Mother had the rest of us Dumbledore wanted the Drake sisters apart as well. I told you things weren't as they seemed but you didn't listen. You're were too busy trying to make sure I wasn't a lunatic."

Most of our shopping went on without a flaw then at the end we walk back to the leaky cauldron. "You know where they are. I'm not leaving them either. If you report them then you're reporting me as well and I will return to Azkaban with them." I mutter. "I will see you at Hogwarts." And with that I floo back to my room where I'm startled to see both of my aunts sitting on my bed.

"Where were you?" Aunt Narcissa asks me.

"Shopping."

"With who?"

"I'm a grown adult I can shop by myself." I sigh as I set the bags down.

"That's not what Lucius said. He went back to Diagon alley for something and he said he saw you with Andromeda and her daughter."

"They saw me alone and they followed me." I roll my eyes. "honestly I get arrested for murder and the entire world goes loony. They didn't want me to accidently kill someone or something like that."

"You're lying to me." She says. I say nothing. "Tell me the truth."

"I told Nymphadora who she really is. I gave her the results."

"Why?"

"I thought you two would know. Magical siblings are stronger when we're together." I say. "You two are strong separately but together you're stronger. With my mother at your side you'd be practically invincible with one exception."

"And that would be?"

"There's four Drake sisters." I smirk. "You don't stand a chance in a three to four fight with us."

"And out of you four who would be the strongest?"

"I would."

"Really?" Aunt Cissy scoffs. I pull my wand out and she looks surprised. "You took it from me?" she reaches in her pocket and pulls out my other wand. I smile and extend my staff to full length.

"I'm not an average witch by far." I smile. "8 wands and one staff have all connected to me. And the wands are all pieces to add to my staff once I can get around to doing it."

They stare in shock then Aunt Bella picks up my OWL results and grins. "Strait O's?" she asks with pride in her voice.

"Naturally. It's all work I've mastered. As soon as I take the NEWT's I'll get British masteries in each subject which means I'll be at Hogwarts for an extra year but it will be worth it. I'll have double masteries in each subject."

"I suppose you must get something from your mother." Aunt Bella sighs. "She's the only person I know who studied that hard."

"I don't really study. I just enjoy reading and have a great memory."

I attend dinner with the family for the first time since that thing happened. I don't talk to anyone for the most part until I look up and see my sisters glancing nervously at me. I get up and walk over to stand behind them and they stand and turn to face me. I wrap them in a hug and say "Don't ever be afraid of me. I will never hurt you." I promise. They hug me tighter and I feel the relief flow throughout them. We return to our seats and finish dinner with a lighter atmosphere.

On Christmas day I'm woken up by Cissa, Meda, Cadmus, Cepheus and Caelum hopping on my bed "Wake up, it's Christmas!" the chant. I groan and shove them off of me before getting out of bed.

"Go wake Draco." I sigh. They cheerfully exit my room and I get dressed before going downstairs.

"Really, you got dressed?" Draco smirks. "most kids rush downstairs in their pajamas you know.

"Like you?" I say while glancing at his silk pajamas with _DM_ written on the only pocket. "I happen to be an adult now. I do not do childish things like run around in my pajamas all morning." I tell him with a superior tone before the two of us laugh. He knows I am expected to act like an adult if I want to be treated fairly by society.

Once again the majority of the gifts are mine. Apparently my fanclub has gained many more followers and I get all kinds of gifts.I leave the biggest one until last and when I open it confetti burst out and a large banner pops up that says CONGRADULATIONS ON GAINING 2,000 FANS IN YOUR FANCLUB! And a voice that I'm pretty sure is Lee Jordan echoes through the room "This is a gift from all you're Trixters in the Bellatrix Drake Fanclub of Wickedness! We will follow you to the Ends of the Earth, Your Emporessness! This gift comes directly from the presidents of your fanclub, Misters Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey and the Reserve Keeper for Puddlemore United, Mister Oliver Wood." I roll my eyes and grab the smaller box. I open it and sigh.

"They got me a golden cloak." I mutter in annoyance. My sisters laugh at me and I turn to look at them with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"They seriously got you a gold cloak?" Meda giggles.

"They seem to think I'm some sort of Queen." I groan.

"Let's see it on you!" Cissa says innocently the boys grin before coming over and forcing it on me. Cissa puts the crown I was give on my birthday on my head and they all laugh. "there she is, Bellatrix Drake, Queen of the Trixters."

"If you're not careful I'll order them to prank you mercilessly." I warn and they stop laughing. "Honestly though did it have to be gold? It couldn't be black?" in an instant the gold turns to black with gold trim and gold flecks in the black. "Nice." I grin. "My minions aren't as bad as I thought."

"Glad you think so because Fred and George are here." Cadmus says as he goes into the hall and brings the twins in.

The minute they see me they drop to their knees and bow while chanting "you're Majesty, My Queen! You're Majesty, My Queen!"

"Stop it." I sigh. "Why are you here?"

"To find out if you really follow You-know-who."

"I support him." I admit.

"Then so do we! The Order of the Phoenix meets in the Ancestral Black manor in London. We've recently been brought into the order's group we know everything about them. Dumbledore is losing the trust of Andromeda and Nebula Drake—Also known as Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks—and of Sirius Black. Jasmine and Evan Potter are locked in a room and not allowed out until dinner or if they need to use the loo. They're at Potter Manor. Andromeda is Divorcing Ted." I grin at this news.

"Thank you, Minions, you have done well. I'd like you to meet my father, Ryan Drake."

"Father of our Queen!" the two of them begin to bow.

"You're not going to do that to everyone I'm related to, are you?" I ask in annoyance.

"Urm…" they look at each other than George tells me "We were planning on it."

"You know we're distant cousins, right?"

The twins are silent then turn to each other and begin bowing "Distant cousin of our Queen."

"Stop it!" I groan. "Bowing to me and my sister and to The Dark Lord is fine. Bowing to Daphne Greengrass is necessary. Do not bow to anyone else while chanting like that."

"As your majesty wishes." The two place their fists over their hearts in salute. "You would by chance be able to get us a different family, would you?"

"I'm sure my Aunt Bellatrix would enjoy having sons to dote on." We turn to her and she nods.

The twins run forward and hug her "Mother!"

"Ugg." I mutter while rubbing my head. "I need a headache potion." I mutter.

After the holidays we return to Hogwarts where we see Jasmine and Evan looking sick. We report it immediately to Uncle Lucius. At the returning feast Fred and George stand and demand to be resorted. As legal adults it's up to them so Dumbledore has no choice but to allow them to join me at the Slytherin table but when my whole fanclub demands resorting I have to step in "You don't need to be resorted! All four houses were options for me so you must remain seated and don't be resorted into Slytherin just because I'm here." They take their seats and are silent for a moment before leaving the hall and coming in with a fifth table that I am taken over to sit at the head of. Banners were hung with a gold Dragon in the middle of a purple backround. The trim of the banners are gold as well.

"We are the house of Drake!" they declare before chatting among themselves.

"No we aren't!" I say while going to move back to the Slytherin house only to have my sisters push me back into my gold throne and eating as normal. I look at Daphne in exasperation only for her to shrug and take a seat to my right while my sisters are to my left. Astoria comes over and sits by her sister and everyone begins to eat.

"Miss Drake, do something about this!"

"I can't, Professor!" I say "I don't know why they've decided I'm their Queen or they've decided I have my own house but they've decided and I'm not changing their mind. I can't."

"The house of Drake is the fifth house of Hogwarts!" the Hat declares while flying back into the hall "It has been since the school was founded but was discontinued when the Drakes went to America. I declare all of these students members of the house of Drake." About 500 students in all transferred to the house of Drake. I'm a prefect of the House since a prefect badge appears in front of me. From the looks of it so is Cadmus and Daphne. There are three other prefects of the house as well and we would need a head of House. When this is pointed out the entire house turns to me. "Professor Malfoy." I say and a banner appears above Aunt Narcissa.

All of our robes now have the Purple and Gold crest on it instead of one of the other four. After dinner we go to the Astronomy tower which I decided would be the Drake tower. This is crazy. My art room was moved to be connected to my room in the Drake tower.

Continuing through the year in a new house is odd. I go from a fifth year criminal to a sixth year prefect. The whole Slytherin Quidditch team needed replaced as we all were members of the Drake house now. Several members of the Drake house Quit the D.A. much to the annoyance of Hermione whom I had to assure I did nothing to make them quit. My entire House is in the Dueling club and Professor Malfoy and Mediwitch Black actually start showing more advanced work.

I'm working a lot on everything that I've gained. I'm still working with the D.A. so I can find out what was happening with them. Soon someone told and Umbridge came to catch us with her inquisitorial squad. I quickly made a passage to my room that closed when I'm out of the tunnel.

Dumbledore was declared a criminal the next day for conspiring against the Ministry and Umbridge is the New headmistress much to the annoyance of everyone. It's almost exam time when I find out what happens during Umbridge's detentions. I report it to the board of Governors who arrest her leaving McGonagall and Headmistress.

"As heir of a founder I hire Tom Riddle as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." I announce to the empty DADA room. "However since he is unavailable to teach I must release him from his teaching position and hire Andromeda Black as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." The room hums with magic.

That night at Dinner it is announced that Andromeda's name was listed as the Defense Professor so she would be taking over for Deloris Umbridge. I grin and we have dinner for heading to bed.

Two weeks before exam time I'm eating lunch quietly with Daphne and Nebula sitting next to me when Ronald Weasley comes over. "You think You're so cleaver, Drake? Wait until you find out what I'm gonna do to your precious baby sister. She'll never be the same again."

I feel my vision starting to go dark and a growl sounds through the great hall that terrifies me. It takes me a moment to realize it was me who growled. I close my eyes tightly and try to control my breathing as I clutch the table. "You are in control. You are safe. You are protected. You are fine." I mutter to myself. I hear a fearful whimper and I open my eyes to find Weasley held at knifepoint by… a shadow man? "STOP!" I exclaim and the shadow man melts away. I look at Weasley in horror. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I exclaim softly then I run from the hall with Tonks and Daphne trailing behind me.

"Trixie, what happened?" I look up and I see Mother and Aunt Cissy standing there with Madame Pomphrey over what looks like boil covered first year hufflepuff. Without a single word I throw myself into my mother's arms "I want to go home! Please, Mother, take me home! I'm too dangerous!" I sob. I hear Dora and Daphne come around to corner where I'm currently sobbing in mother's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"She… Weasley… shadows… flames… horns!" Dora gasps.

"What on earth? Dora speak like a normal person please." Mother sighs.

"Ronald Weasley was taunting her about the murder of Mr. Finnigan and she lost it! Her eyes were completely black, here body was covered in black flames that seem to form an image of a monster with horns then a man made of shadows seems to form in front of Weasley and holds him in place with a shadow knife." Daphne explains and I sob.

"Please get me out of here! I don't want to hurt anyone!" I cry. Just then I realize Professor McGonagall's door is open and the entire fourth year class heard this.

"Trixie."

"Get back, Meda!" I exclaim as I rip myself from Mothers arms and throw myself against the wall away from her. "I don't want to hurt you!" I whimper as I curl into a ball. It takes them three hours to convince me that they could touch me without dropping to the floor dead. Another hour to convince me to return back to St. Mungo's where they can do tests based off of what they heard.

I sit on the very familiar Hospital bed with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. The new healer comes in along with my mind healer, my mother and my aunt. Then surprisingly two unspeakables come in as well. "It seems there is something more going on within this poor girl than we first thought." The healer says.

One of the unspeakables step forward, pulls out his wand and does a scan. "You didn't mention that she was being possessed by a shadow demon." My eyes widen at this and I begin to tremble. I look over at mother who instantly comes and wraps her arms around me.

"What?"

"A shadow demon. They latch onto infants and feed off of their emotions. They remain small until something happens that triggers them to take over. You say this girl has killed multiple times. When was the first one?"

"When she was young." Aunt Cissy says. "I don't quite remember and she's not capable of talking right now because of the potions we gave her. it's a precaution."

"Well we're taking her to the ministry with us." The female unspeakable says. "We'll figure this out then our team will work on extracting the demon and destroying it."

"My poor baby." Mother sobs. "You've been through so much and you still can't get a single day without a new problem arising. My poor poor girl." I just lay in her arms mutely. Numb to the world.

_Kill them all. None of them understand._

"Go away!" I sob not realizing my voice is back. I clutch my head. "Leave me alone!"

_Kill them. They're going to kill you. Kill them._

"No! No I won't do it!"

_Yes! Do it! Kill them!_

"Don't! just stop! I don't want to kill them." I cry hysterically. "Don't tell me to! Don't make me!" a stunning spell is sent at me only for it to pause in midair, flip over and be sent right back. the healer dodges and comes over to me. He sticks a needle into me and inserts a drug that makes me tired almost immediately.

"What is that?"

"Tranquilizer potion." The Healer explains to Mother. "The needle is in case of emergencies. Can't make her drink it if she's hysterical, now can we?" already I feel the effects. I struggle to stay awake but the minute Mother's arms are around me I quit fighting it. I'm safe.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I wake up in a dark room tied to a table in the middle of a ritual circle. "Bellatrix? Can you hear me?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the department of mysteries. We're going to help you. If we do this right we can find out who put this demon in you." Her voice is familiar. Her face is familiar.

"Daphne." I mutter.

"You know my niece?"

"Girlfriend." I say.

"She always was so much like me. I'm her aunt, Queenie. I'm sure she told you I was in America."

"She thinks you are."

"I was. They recently transferred me here right before your arrest."

"Help me."

"I will. I promise. You must be asleep though. Can you drink this?" I drink the dreamless sleep potion and immediately fade out of consciousness.

When I wake up I hear some angry muttering. "Can't believe that old man. This is the third one he's done this to. We couldn't get to the other two though. She might…"

"Ask her to use the crystals to draw the demons out."

"Maybe."

"She's coming around."

"Sirius?"

"No. I'm his brother, Regulus. This is Fabian and Gideon Prewett. We're all unspeakables."

"Dead."

"We said we were dead to protect our families. Only Queenie dared to tell her family that she was alive."

"Aunt Bella knows." I groan. "owe."

"You'll be sore for a while." Queenie tells me. "Can you sit up?" they help me up. "You'll stay with us for a few days to make sure the darkness is gone."

"All of it?"

"The Necromancy powers will stay. You won't be able to get rid of that and neither will Voldemort. Just like Bella won't get rid of the Pyromancy powers." Queenie explains.

"They were possessed by demons?"

"They still are." Queenie says. "That's why I didn't tell Bellatrix that I was still alive."

"Is it possible to get it out of them?"

"It's been in them for a long time. the only positive way to get rid of them is to get them here and strap them to the tables in the circles. It's dangerous."

"We'll need it to happen. They're planning to be here soon so when they're here you can get them."

"We'll need to knock Voldemort unconscious."

"Which means you're need my Aunt unconscious as well." I say. "I have an idea but I'll need my sisters. All three of them. I'll talk to them."

"Cissy and Andy might need to help as well." Queenie sighs.

"If it helps Aunt Bella they won't have a problem with it." I say. "I just have to explain that to them."

"Alright. Then do it."

After staying in the Department of Mysteries for a few days I'm allowed to return to school. I walk into the great hall with a smile on my face. "Good morning! Hello! How are you!? Isn't it a wonderful day? How are you? I'm great! Feeling healthy! I'm happy!" I come to a stop in front of my bewildered family. "Hello!"

"Bellatrix?" Meda exclaims in shock. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!"

"You look… healthy!" Cissa exclaims happily. "You look a lot healthier than you did!"

"I am! Now that I don't have demon leaching on me I'm so much better!" I grin.

I hear chairs scoot out and turn to see the whole Drake house on their hands and knees, bowing and chanting "You're Majesty, My Queen!" over 500 voices chorus and instead of being annoyed I laugh and stand on my throne.

"My good people!" I call and the all sit up to look at me with bright eyes "I left here four days ago a sickly haunted child! Today I return a happy, healthy, confident woman who is ready to be your Queen! Trixter Nation!" I cheer.

"Trixter Nation!" they call back and Fred and George helps me off of my throne. They wrap me in a hug.

"We're glad you're better little cousin." They say softly.

"Thank you." I smile and we pull away. "Now we can take over the world with our army of evil rainbow squirrels!" I cheer and my fans all cheer and a party is thrown to welcome me back.

When the exams come I complete them quickly then go to wait for my cousins and Daphne outside the great hall where the OWLs are being held. I pass the time by painting and it's only then that I notice that Dora hasn't been with me all day. I look up as she comes down the stairs with mother an Sirius all three talking rather intensely. Then coming up one of the other stairs is the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan. I race over to the three boys. "Hi, boys!" I grin. "I have a proposition for you."

"Does it involve fireworks?"

"I hope so." And the four of us begin talking with sneaky grins on our faces.

"What are you four planning?" we turn to see Narcissa staring at us with suspicious glances.

"Nothing, Professor." We chorus with innocent grins.

"Of course you're not. That's why you're grinning like that and I heard the word fireworks."

"Just showing our appreciation for the Headmistress." I grin. She gives me a warning look before going off.

As the final exams come to a close the fireworks begin. They zoom around flying all over the place before flying up and forming the Drake House banner before bursting apart then forming the words BEST HEADMISTRESS OF THE YEAR; MINERVA MCGONAGALL! Then her face shows in front of the Gryffindore banner before the fireworks fizzle out and everyone turns to McGonagall. I walk up to her an announce. "As a token of my apretiation for your wonderful job as headmistress of Hogwarts the house of Drake will follow you're every command until the trainride back to London this year. I name you Queen of the Trixters for the rest of the week! All Hail Queen Professor Headmistress Minerva Rowena "Minnie" McGonagall."

"All hail Queen Professor Headmistress Minnie!" then even I get on my knees and bow while chanting "You're majesty, My queen! You're Majesty, my Queen!" until she finally comes out of her stunned state and tells us to knock it off or we'll all get detention.

For the rest of the week Queen Minnie has taken to hiding in her office when not teaching a class or overlooking detentions just to avoid hearing us worship her as "you're majesty, My Queen!" over and over.

I'm walking through the hall when I see Fred and George walking with Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I go over to them. "What's going on?"

"Move, we're in a hurry."

"I'm a prefect tell me what is going on."

"Hermione are I are prefects also." Ron snaps.

"I am the heir to the House of Drake. The house these four," I gesture to Fred, George, Neville and Luna, "Are sorted into so I have a right to know and I want to know NOW!"

"Oh, just come with us." Hermione groans and so I follow them. Soon we're joined by Meda and Cissa. This is perfect. Dora, Aunt Narcissa and Mother would meet us there.

I must say I would have preferred to fly my broom to London rather than Thestrals but we get there none the less. As we land I send the thestrals back to Hogwarts and I turn to the winded teens "I could have made a portkey, you know. I am of age and I've been to the ministry enough times to get us here."

"You would have taken us to you-know-who."

"Would not." I deny while Harry shushes us. He tries to suggest we go through the phone booth but I scoff. "I am not doing that." I grab ahold of my sisters and apperate inside then come back for the others until we're all inside. "Honestly a portkey would have been faster."

"You are most wise, My Queen!" the twins bow followed by Neville and Luna.

"Oh, stop it, you're too kind." I smile while waving them off. "Now, to the department of mysteries. This way, please." And lead them to the exact place they want. Harry leads us through the shelves to the one he saw in his dream sent by Voldemort.

We come into the large room of doors. A large, circular room in which everything in in it is black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

Harry goes to speak but I turn to leave. "Where are you going?"

"My sister and I are going back to Hogwarts."

"You're not going anywhere unless you never want to see Jasmine and Evan again." He says coldly "I locked them in a room where you won't find them unless I tell you where they are. Now, what do we do?"

"You ask for the room you want." I say then announce "Hall of Prophecies!" the door to the exit closes and the walls start spinning so fast that the blue torch light seems to be one single blue beam around the room. then the walls stop and a door opens. "There. Now just walk in."

"How will we get back out?" Neville asks nervously.

"That doesn't matter now," says Harry forcefully, blinking a lot to get rid of the blue, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius—"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione warns. Obviously Harry and Ron are idiots who need constant reminding not to be stupid.

The ceiling is high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispers Hermione.

"Yeah," breathes Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispers Hermione, squinting to the next row. 'Yes… that's fifty-four…"

"Keep your wands ready," Harry says softly. "And the three of you remain in the middle." He points to me and my sisters. I sigh in annoyance but do as he says.

We walk forward as quickly and quietly as possible down the rows of orbs trying to find the right row. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within. We pass row eighty-four… eighty-five… I can sense that we're being watched. I see a slight movement and hear a familiar hushed snicker in the distance. They're here.

'Ninety-seven!' Hermione exclaims softly.

We stand in a group at the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there. "Great. Well at least we learned something. I'm not the only one with bad judgment, Harry Potter really IS as delusional as the prophet says and I've wasted an entire evening breaking into the Ministry. If we get caught Potter, remember this is all your fault. I wanted to leave but—"

"Shut up, Drake." Harry hisses at me while looking around in fear. "He's right down at the end," says Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here."

"I will have you know the healers have completely corrected my eyesight to be 20/20 thank you very much." I snap while following him down the path.

"He should be near here," whispers Harry, "Anywhere here… really close…"

"Harry?" says Hermione tentatively, but he doesn't to respond. He just keeps talking to himself.

"Somewhere about… here…' he declares.

We've reached the end of the row and emerge into more dim candlelight, There is nobody there. It's completely silent for a moment then I through my hands up in exasperation and turn to my sisters while declaring "See? Delusional! I was talking to Sirius earlier today at Hogwarts! What would he be doing in the ministry after hours on his day off? Honestly these Gryffindors don't think before they act do they!?"

"SSSHHHH!" is what I get in response.

"Harry?" Ronald says.

"What?" Harry snaps in denial.

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" Harry asks with new entheusiasm.

"It's-it's got your name on,' Ron mutters while pointing to one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years. Harry moves to look closer.

"My name?'" he looks at the label closely with his terrible eyes while I can see it from here:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.  
Dark Lord and  
(?)Harry Potter

Harry just stares at it making me impatient "It's a prophecy! Now grab it and let's get out of here!" I snap in annoyance.

Slowly Harry closes his fingers around the dusty ball's surface and lifted the glass ball down from its shelf to stare at it some more. "Now let's go because I'm not getting in trouble because you kidnapped me and my sisters." I try to leave but Hermione and Ron block me.

Our silent intense staredown is broken by a familiar drawling voice coming from behind us saying "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around us, blocking our way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips are pointing directly at our hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror and I roll my eyes "So dramatic. Hogwarts' Drama class isn't this good how are the death eaters so dramatic? Never mind it's hereditary." Then to my sisters I say "I'm sorry to inform you that our dramatics is not because we're special."

"Bellatrix."

"Father! Bella! Thank Morgana you're here! These Heathen Gryffindorks kidnapped us!" I exclaim in annoyance. "I would have blasted their heads off if they didn't have Jasmine and Evan locked away somewhere unknown."

"Like the broom shed by the Quidditch pitch?" Fred grins.

"Because that's where they are. They told us!" George concludes.

"Wonderful. Now we can leave. Step aside, Weasel, Granger." I shove them aside only to pull them back into the circle when I see Dolohov and Greyback standing there. "Well bollocks there goes my plan of escape." I frown. "Aunt Narcissa is going to ground me."

"No she isn't." Lucius assures us.

"Oh wonderful now I'm not in as much of a hurry carry on with your plan to concour the world."

'Right. Give it to me, Potter" said Malfoy yet again.

'Where's Sirius?' Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left says triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

'Always,' echoes Malfoy softly. 'Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.'

'I want to know where Sirius is!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!' mimicked Bella and I giggle in amusement.

We're completely closed in now, the light from their wands blinding us to the point of my eyes stinging.

"You've got him," said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," says Bellatrix in a horrible, mock baby voice.

"What?" Harry demands.

"She means you're a brainless nimrod who would jump off a cliff if you thought it would save your precious godfather." I drawl. "I've already told you, Sirius is at Hogwarts you dunce. I would know he's my second cousin." Meda and Cissa snicker.

"Shut up, Drake."

"100 points from Gryffindor." I smirk "For kidnapping a prefect and two other students, insulting a prefect and ordering a prefect around. And twenty more per student here that you put in danger." Harry looks at me in confusion. "Poor wittle Potter forgot Trixie is a Pwefect!" I say in a baby voice similar to my aunts.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes it does actually. Because you kidnapped me and I've already claimed my heritage which means you've kidnapped Queen Bellatrix Drake of the House of Pendragon." He looks at me with shock. "You're dead." I laugh.

"Help us get out of here!" Harry demands "Or Dumbledore—"

"Will what, strangle me with is ridiculous beard? If I can survive being possessed by a demon I can handle a little fight with that old man." I laugh. Harry shakes his head and turns back to face the death eaters.

I see Ron shifts close to Harry who mutters "Not yet. Wait for it." And Bella bursts into laughter.

"Look at him order the other children as if they plan on fighting us." She laughs.

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," says Harry stupidly and I pinch the bridge of my nose while muttering about idiot Gryffindors. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though Bella laughs loudest of all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," says Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry replies, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the three wands of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rose on either side of him. Fred George, Neville and Luna just step closer to me when Harry glances at them.

"I love how loyal my minions are." I smile. "I have the best fanclub in the world."

Everyone is silent and tensed for a fight But the nobody strikes. My sisters and I sit on the ground and we start playing with the death eater trading cards I made. "Do you have Lucius?"

"Of course I do, I have them all I made them."

"I was talking to Cissa."

"Oh. Sorry, Meda." Our exchange goes on unnoticed.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," says uncle Lucius coolly.

Finally Harry has a reason to laugh and I don't blame him. "Yeah, right!" he scoffs. "I give you this prophecy and you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Aunt Bella shrieks "Accio proph—"

Harry barely shouts "Protego" before she can finish her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then—"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it—!"

Bella finally steps forward and pulls her hood down. I hear Neville gasp and I grab his hand. He looks down at me and I wink before saying loudly "Cissa, I already told you Aunt Narcissa is not a death eater, she doesn't have a Death Eater trading card!"

"Well she should because she's stronger than most of these other death eaters!"

"She's strong like Bellatrix!" Meda adds joining in on the fun.

"Bellatrix is the Strongest other than Chief Death Eater!"

"Why did you call him that?"

"Well Sargent Slaughter was taken and I couldn't really call him the grim reaper, that's rude—"

"He has other names."

"But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is hard to say let alone put in the name box on a trading card!"

"Well he's also called You-Know-Who and The Dark Lord."

"But there's been so many Dark Lords it would be confusing. For all anybody would know I threw Grindelwad in for some reason!"

"The point is you should call him something else."

"Satan?"

"Just shut up. Chief Death Eater works."

"I can call him Satan!"

"No! just stick with Chief Death Eater."

"My Liege it is."

"Trixie!"

"My Dark Liege?"

"Don't change it!" they chorus together.

"Fine. Chief Death Eater. I could call him King V or Lord V-dot-dot-dot." I think about it then nod "I like the last one. Although My Liege has a nice ring to it but I'll stik to Lord V." so I tap the card with my wand and the words CHIEF DEATH EATER changes to _LORD V… _and that was the end of the conversation. Sudenly my sisters are grabbed by Harry and Ginny and held at wand point.

"We're leaving or they'll be hurt." I jump to my feet and my cards repack themselves and soar into my pocket as I go to Harry and Ginny.

"Get your hands off of them you dirty—ouff." I'm cut off by Ron and Hermione both grabbing me and holding my arms behind my back. "ugg! I'm contaminated! Get it off! Get it off!" I try blowing on Hermione's hand as if it were a spider I wanted off of me. "Aunt Bella, a mudblood is assaulting me! Oi! Who's hand is on my arse? Weasel, you sick perverted bloodtraitor!"

"Sorry." He's whole face is bright red.

"Don't apologize, Ronald, she's trying to catch you off guard."

"Is it working?" I ask?

"No."

"this might." and I press my lips onto his. Immediately his grip loosens and I shove him then the mudblood off. "Gross! Plegh, urg!" I wipe my tongue as if I just tasted something gross. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I mutter before pulling out my wand and pointing it at aunt Bella. "Sorry but they need you."

"What? Who—" she's silenced by me and her two sisters stunning her.

"The unspeakables o to get rid of the demon attached to your soul." I reply to the unconscious woman. "Hello, Mother."

"Now we just need him."

"Yup. And Potter. He's needed. I don't know why, they wouldn't tell me."

"Bellatrix Drake, we need that prophecy!" father snaps. I sigh and take the orb from Harry and shove it into his hand.

"There's the prophecy. It's a fake so don't get all excited." Then I turn to the others. "Minions escort Ginevra, Ronald and Hermione back to Hogwarts. I shall join you shortly. Here's a portkey." I hand it to Neville then turn to Harry. "We need you for just a moment longer then you can go back to the school as well." Before he can protest I stun him just as the unspeakables appear.

"Good job, little cousin. You would make a fine unspeakable."

"Thank you, Regulus, I couldn't have done it alone. I was actually bluffing that entire thing."

"Good job anyway." He says before scooping my aunt into his arms. "I'll take Bella to the Ritual room. The order of the phoenix arrived in the veil room. go get them, Queenie."

"Alright." Queenie walks away and I turn to the stunned people standing there.

"Death Eaters need to leave before the Ministry employees get here. I must speak with the Dark Lord. Meda, Cissa, Aunt Narcissa and Mother are required to attend. It's a long story. We'll explain later." The death eaters leave and I lead the others to the atrium where Uncle Tom and Dumbledore are locked in a dramatic dual. The five unspeakables, Mother, Aunt Narcissa, Meda, Cissa and I all line up then send our most powerful stunning spells at Voldemort until he's on the ground.

Unfortunately the ministry sees this and recognizes Voldemort immediately. the unspeakable I didn't know yet steps forward. "Do not panic! We have this situation under control. Aurors, arrest that man!" no sooner than she says this does Dumbledore disappear. "We'll get him later. We need to get this man to the ritual room immediately. Harry, go with Regulus."

"Who are you to tell my son what to do!?" Lily demands while stepping out of the crowd.

The female unspeakable pulls of her hood "His aunt who is filing for custody as soon as you're both arrested for neglecting and abusing your children."

"But you're dead!" Lily exclaims.

"Not. I was in America becoming an unspeakable. My husband is the Headmaster of Manhattan Academy."

"I'm confused!" Harry says while looking at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Jasmine Drake formerly Potter. You're aunt and soon to be legal guardian. let's go." She grabs his arm and leads him away.

I turn to the non-unspeakables who were with me. "They'll be alright. Once they get the demons out of Aunt Bella and Uncle Tom and they remove the Horcrux from Harry's head the three of them will be released. I need to go with them but I'll meet you back at the school later."

"Be safe."

"I will." And with that I follow the unspeakables who are carrying Uncle Tom.

Watching the rituals is a lot different than being in one. I'm more afraid of watching then of experiencing it. I watch as my Aunt and my godfather writhe in agony as the unspeakables use magical scalpels to remove the demon from the soul. It's even worse for Uncle Tom whose soul is fragmented. The separation process took a lot longer to complete with them than it did me even with the special crystal necklaces I gave each of them that would weaken the demons inside them. Once the demons are separated they're taken to the veil where aunt Jasmine does a ritual to exchange the demons for the formerly dead pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Piecing together the soul is amazing. Like a holographic image of a jigsaw puzzle. They had to use Harry to draw the pieces of the soul there then they'd have to place the pieces together and use a chant to stitch the pieces together. Soon the soul is complete and Harry's exhausted for a moment before brightening right up. The soul fragment leeched on his magic like the demons did. after a moment Harry comes to sit next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"So killing those muggle's was my fault?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't your fault. That demon was leeching on Uncle Tom's soul to survive. The piece of his soul that was in you was doing the same. It wasn't you're fault."

"Okay." He's silent for a moment. "So I'm gonna live with Aunt Jasmine."

"You and your sister. Evan and Cadmus will live with Sirius."

"What about you?"

"Dunno. Maybe I'll get a job." I look over to where Regulus is talking with Fabian and Gideon. "I could always be an unspeakable assassin. They purge the world of criminals. That's what I want to do. I don't want to imprison them like Aurors. I want them gone. At least the creepy ones like Dolohov." I shudder. "He's disgusting. I'd like to get rid of Greyback too but they want to test on him first and see if they can create a cure for werewolves."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"He'll gather his army and we'll be ready." I say. "Will you be with us or with him?"

"Family first… cousin." We sit and wait until finally they wake up. First is aunt Bella who, with the help of some nutrient potions, looks a lot healthier physically. She looks a lot like her younger self. A lot like me really.

The minute she saw Queenie she burst into tears of joy and refused to let go of her for the hour that Uncle Tom remained unconscious longer. When he wakes up he sits up an we're shocked to see he actually looks like himself instead of part snake. "What happened?"

"We healed you both. Although we couldn't have done it had Trixie not gotten the other Black sisters and all four Drake sisters to stun you both. And had she not come to the ministry when she knew you'd be here." The both of them look at me and I smile. "My Lord, I—"

"You do not need to explain why you fake your death Regulus. I'm glad you did. And now you're back with your family. Now all we need to do is take out Dumbledore."

"I want to help!" Harry says. "My parents helped him with many of his plans against you all it's the least I could do."

"His siblings are already my minions so I don't have a problem with it." I shrug.

Harry grins then bows to me "You're Majesty, My Queen!"

I laugh and punch his shoulder lightly. I can't wait to see the adventures we will have together. The two of us protecting the Dark side. Saving the Darkness from evil. Of course Daphne would never let me go without her and I'm sure Harry will have a worried Girlfriend soon. But they'll come along and we'll have fun.

…What? You want to know more? I was possessed by a demon because of Dumbledore, what else do you want? Fine. I'll tell you all about my seventh year of Hogwarts.

After the end of term we went home for a rather pleasant summer in which we are informed that Flitwick is the new Headmaster as professor McGonagall couldn't handle any more members of the Black family. Aunt Bella, Father and Uncle Tom were cleared although they had to see a therapist. I, being the loving niece and daughter, suggested the best one I knew. The poor woman needed therapy herself after a week of dealing with all three of them.

Rodolphus and Rabastan both died from the stress caused by 13 years in Azkaban. Aunt Bella married Queenie and has never been happier. Fred and George became Orion and Cygnus Lestrange and each found someone to love for the rest of their lives since they weren't going back to Hogwarts.

I proposed to Daphne and now we're engaged and waiting until she graduates before we have a wedding. Mother and Father rekindled their relationship and got married a month later. Nebula fell in love with werewolf Remus Lupin. They got married and had a son named Teddy as a thank you to Ted for raising Nebula. I dote on him like he was the only child to exist in the world.

The year at Hogwarts seems to fly by. Since several teaching positions were open I'm not surprised to see them filled by my relatives. Uncle Tom was finally a Professor but decided on Transfigurations class rather than Defense. Aunt Narcissa stayed the History Professor, while mother took over as charms Professor and Aunt Bella became Defense Professor. My father got a job in the ministry and fought against the muggleborns trying to change our culture. It was decided that we had two sets of laws. The traditional ones followed by traditional families and the integrated ones for the muggleborns and Half-bloods to follow.

Dumbledore came back with his small army that was arrested in about twenty minutes. They all had their magic stripped by the unspeakables and the magic was given to the squibs. The Wizarding world was purged of the corrupt politicians and the Ministry is now ran by smart and fare people who bring justice to all magicals in Brittan.

I got to go now. I'm going on my first mission right out of training camp. Can you believe it? I'm an Unspeakable assassin! Got to go now, got some criminals to terminate. Goodbye.


End file.
